Étrangement je t'ai dans la peau
by TheNayame
Summary: Quatre filles, quatre vies différentes l'une de l'autre. L'une rêve d'être reconnue et aimer à sa juste valeur, une autre d'être libre dans ses propres choix et de choisir sa destinée, l'une d'entre elles par contre, sait très bien où elle va et ce qu'elle a à faire tandis que la dernière espère chaque jour que celui-ci ne sera pas le dernier.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Quatre filles, quatre vies différentes l'une de l'autre. L'une rêve d'être reconnue et aimer à sa juste valeur, une autre d'être libre dans ses propres choix et de choisir sa destinée, l'une d'entre elles par contre, sait très bien ou elle va et ce qu'elle a à faire tandis que la dernière espère chaque jour que celui-ci ne sera pas le dernier.**

_Sakura, rappelles moi pourquoi on est venu vivre à Konoha? _demanda une brune_  
_Comme ça, j'en ai simplement eu envie quand Tema l'a proposé, _répondit Sakura_

**La rose regardait nerveusement l'horloge et mangea son onigiri en entier. Hinata n'avait rien remarqué et avait changé de sujet pour ne pas se faire questionner par sa meilleure amie. Temari entra alors en trombe dans la salle à manger, elle était rouge de colère et de la façon dont ses points étaient fermer, elle avait une envie de frapper.**

_Raah! Je vais la tuer cette blonde! _siffla-t-elle avec rage_  
_Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'Ino a encore fait ? _demanda Sakura _  
_Elle c'est amusée avec mes vêtements, elle en a même découpé!  
_Quoi !? même pas vrai!, _fit une toute petite voix derrière Temari_  
_T'as quelle âge? _demanda Hinata avec un air des plus aimable_  
_18 ans pourquoi?  
_BAH PARCE QUE T'AS COUPER MON LINGE IDIOTE! _cria Temari_  
_Me cri pas dessus,_fit Ino les mains sur les oreilles_  
_Ok, on va tous aller au Sand Blood, ça vous dit? _proposa Sakura pour détendre l'atmosphère _

**Il n'y eu aucune protestation, elles montèrent tous s'habiller assez sexy. Hinata ferma la porte du loft à clé et s'assit sur la banquette arrière de la Camaro noir.**

_Les filles, faut pas oublier d'être raisonnables, demain on rentre à l'University Tenki. _dit-elle pour Sakura_  
_Mais oui on va être raisonnables pour une fois, juste pour toi, _dit celle-ci avec un sourire_

* * *

**Alors voilà c'est la deuxième histoire que j'ai écrite, la première étant en réécriture car mon style à changer et encore aujourd'hui mon style ne ressemble plus trop à cette histoire!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Descripton

**Filles**

**Nom:** Haruno **Prénom:** Sakura **Age:** 18 ans **Taille:** 1m77 **Poids:** 56 kg **Aime:** Énerver le monde **Aime Pas:** L'indifférence et les poufs **Caractère:** Perverse, Se fou de tout, Sadique, Directe, Séductrice, Rancunière, Aucunement timide et Confiante **Cheveux:** Long et cour (rallonges) rose **Yeux:** Vert émeraude **Signe Particulier:** Un tattoo sur le bas ventre, signe japonais qui représente la force avec des étoiles, et un piercing au nombril.

**Histoire:**  
Sakura est mannequin et elle a une vie parfaite, elle est riche et ses parents ce contre fou de ce qu'elle peut bien faire. Elle a déménagé à Tokyo à l'age de 15 ans, chez sa grand-mère. Plus tard, elle avait rencontrer Hinata, Ino et Temari avec qui elle est devenue très vite meilleures amies. Elles habitèrent 1 an ensemble dans le même appartement jusqu'a ce qu'elles déménagent à Konoha.

**Nom:** Hyuga **Prénom:** Hinata **Age:** 18 ans **Taille:** 1m58 **Poids:** 54 kg **Aime:** Faire la timide **Aime Pas:** Elle a horreur des gens baka comme leurs pieds **Caractère:** Extravertie, Paisible, Sensible, Pure Déconneuse, Jalouse et Manipulatrice **Cheveux:** Long noir avec des reflet violet **Yeux:** Nacré **Signe Particulier:** Porte toujours un collier en or blanc orner d'un cristal.

**Histoire:**  
« Il ne faut pas se fier au apparence » Ont pourrait jurer que cette phrase est été écrit pour elle. Hinata fait parti de la grande famille Hyuga, elle devait prendre la relève de l'entreprise de son père à son 17e anniversaire mais elle fugua à Tokyo, croisant sur sa route Sakura, avec qui elle c'est lié d'amitié avec Tema et Ino. Elle y vécu une vie de rêve jusqu'a ce qu'elles dissident d'aller vivre à Konoha.

**Nom:** Sabaku No **Prénom:** Temari **Age: **18 ans **Taille:** 1m80 **Poids:** 65kg Aime:

La baston, Ses amies et Frapper les flemmards **Aime Pas:** Les Flemmards et Les pervers **Caractère:** Sadique (trop), Féministe, Agressive, S'énerve facilement et Fiable **Cheveux:** Court et blond coiffé en quatre couette **Yeux: **Vert forêt **Signe Particulier:** Un tattoo sur la nuque, une bloody rose.

**Histoire: **  
Elle est simplement déménagé de chez ses parents pour vivre sa vie. À Tokyo elle rencontre Sakura, Hina et Ino dans une annonce de journal pour une colocation en appartement. C'est aussi elle qui à eu l'idée de déménagé à Konoha.

**Nom:** Yamanaka **Prénom:** Ino **Age:** 18 ans **Taille:** 1m72 **Poids:** 60kg **Aime:** Les mecs, Shopping, Ses amies et Se mettre belle **Aime Pas:** Les math et Les prof sadique **Caractère:** Hypocrite, Enthousiaste, Joueuse, Crédule, Spontané et Maladroite **Cheveux:** Long et blond, généralement coiffé en queue de cheval avec une frange devant **Yeux:** Bleu océan **Signe Particulier:** Piercing à la langue.

**Histoire: **  
Elle en a pas vraiment puisque son histoire commence quand elle rencontre Saku, Tema et Hina à Tokyo. Et elle va prendre un drôle de tournant à Konoha.

* * *

**Gars**

**Sasuke Uchiha**  
19 ans  
1m82  
Cheveux noir ébène aux Yeux Onyx  
Froid, Indiférent, Distant  
Observateur, Pervers et Prétentieux  
**Signe Particulier**  
Une tache de naissance de trois virgule sur son épaule gauche.

**Naruto Uzumaki**  
19 ans  
1m80  
Cheveux blond aux Yeux bleu azure  
Joyeux, Idiot,  
et Logique  
**Signe Particulier**  
Une chaine en argent orner d'un cristal vert.

**Shikamaru Nara**  
19 ans  
1m87  
Cheveux brun foncé aux Yeux Marron  
Intelligent, Emmerdeur #1  
Matcho doubler d'un Pervers  
**Signe Particulier**  
Dit "Galère" avec ou sans raison précise

**Neji Hyuga**  
19 ans  
1m81  
Long cheveux brun aux Yeux Nacré  
Sérieux voir Froid  
Arrogant et Amical  
**Signe Particulier**  
Piercing à la lévre

**Kiba Inuzuka**  
19 ans  
1m80  
Cheveux brun auburn aux Yeux brun  
Spontané, Aimable, Idiot  
Confiant et Pervers  
**Signe Particulier**  
Il traine son chien partout


	3. Chapter 3 - Premier Chapitre

Les personnages de **Naruto** appartiennent à **Kashimoto**, moi je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnel. L'histoire cependant est de mon cru. Respecter le travail des autres et merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

******Narrateur Externe**

_Réveillez-vous, _cria une blonde_  
_Hummm...pas envie désolée, _fit une voix derrière une porte_  
_Allez Sakura, il ne reste plus que toi et Ino  
_Ino n'est pas encore levée, _l'interrogea Sakura_  
_Ouais, c'est suspect, moi et Tema on frappe à sa porte depuis bientôt une demi-heure et pourtant elle n'a ramené personne hier soir, _répondit gentiment une brune aux yeux nacrés_

**Sakura se leva, s'habilla d'un chandail dos nu en cachemire bleu marin, d'un slim gris foncé et d'une veste style costard noire agencés à des escarpins noir. Elle se maquilla en rose, noir et doré. Elle alla en direction de la chambre d'Ino et toqua à sa porte. Mais personne ne vint répondre, elle re-toqua mais encore une fois aucune réponse ne vint, elle ouvrit donc la porte et découvrit Ino assise devant son miroir en train de se maquiller les yeux en bleu, ça lui allait vraiment bien se dit Sakura avant de rire et de voir qu'elle ne s'était même pas habillée.**

_Ino, tu devrais te dépêcher sinon on va tous être à la bourre par ta faute, _dit Sakura en caressant les longs cheveux blonds d'Ino_  
_Oh Sakura, tu as mis tes rallonges, elles te vont vraiment bien et tu es superbe, _complimenta Ino en regardant Sakura de la tête au pied._  
_Merci  
_De rien  
_Sakura, Ino, Tema, j'ai l'honneur de vous dire qu'on est en retard pour notre rentrée, _fit Hinata désespérée_  
_Hey bien ma petite Hina je crois qu'on va devoir y aller avant d'être encore plus en retard, _sourit Temari avant de partir s'habiller_

**Hinata était déjà habiller, d'un slim, d'une chemise blanche et d'un pardessus en coton noir avec un petite boucle blanche assortie avec des escarpins noirs ouverts devant. Elle avait ses longs cheveux noir violacés détachés dans le dos et c'était maquillée simplement, elle n'aimait pas en mettre trop comme Ino et les deux autres, un peu de fard à paupière beige et un trait d'eye liner noir lui suffisait amplement. Temari revint quelques minutes plus tard habillée, elle avait mit un leggings noir enduit, style cuire, une veste dans le même genre mais rouge, un chandail blanc simple, une ceinture à stud et des converses noires. Elle s'était maquillée avec du fard noir et gris blanc bien foncé avec une petite touche de gloss rouge pale, elle avait un style très rock pour la rentré. Ino quant à elle se mit en mini jupe, une chemise blanche à manche longue et un long chandail en coton rouge accompagné d'une cravate rouge bordeaux et d'une belle paire de bottes noires en suède.**

_Je crois bien qu'on est prêtes, _sourit Sakura avec un air confiante_  
_Je crois aussi, _gloussa Ino avant de descendre_

**Elles montèrent toutes en voiture, Sakura conduisait, Hinata était à la place passager quant à Temari et Ino, elles étaient sur le banc arrière. Sakura avait allumé la radio et Right Round de Flo-Rida était en train de jouer. Après avoir tourné deux fois à droite et une fois à gauche, elles arrivèrent finalement à University Tenki. Sakura les stationna dans la rue. Elles entrèrent dans l'établissement comme des déesses du chaos, devant Sakura menait la troupe, Hinata et Temari la précédaient derrière de chaque coter et Ino était derrière à regarder chacun des élèves présents.**

_Sakura?  
_Quoi Hina?  
_On est sensées aller au bureau de la directrice  
_Oui et? _dit-la rose agacée_  
_Et bien on vient de passer devant, _rit Temari_  
_Ooooh regarde Sakura, il y a des jolis poissons dans ce bureau, on y va? _dit Ino avec un sourire joyeux_  
_De tout façon ma jolie Ino,_commença Sakura_, nous devons aller dans se bureau  
_Ouuh y'a un jolie mec à l'intérieure, _remarqua Hinata_  
_Qui?  
_Regarde bien Tema, c'est le blond là!

**Temari regarda par la petite fenêtre de la porte et remarqua un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux d'un bleu azur. Elle sourit et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année assis à ses coter. Elle se dit qu'il devait être un prof et qu'il emmenait le blond en retenue ou quelque chose du genre.**

_Ouah moi c'est le prof à coté de lui que je trouve canon, _dit Ino en le regardant de haut en bas_  
_Ino commence pas! _dirent les trois autres en souriant_  
_Quoi mais j'ai rien commencé, _sourit narquoisement Ino_  
_Ouais bon là pour l'instant on à l'aire de pauvre idiote à regarder par la fenêtre, _dit sèchement la rose_

**Elles s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Sakura. Dès qu'elle fut dans la pièce les regards, celui du blond, du prof et de la secrétaire, se posèrent sur elle. Elle fit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et demanda à la secrétaire si la directrice les attendait.**

_Oui elle vous attend, mais une à la fois._dit la secrétaire en ouvrant la porte_  
_D'accord alors je passerais la première  
_Votre nom?  
_Sakura Haruno, _repondit-elle avec un air hautain collé au visage_  
_Bien vous pouvez entrer, elle vous attend

**Plus loin dans la cafétéria, une bande de BG discutaient, enfin on ne peut pas appeler ça discuter, avec une autre bande. Une bande où la mini jupe était un vêtement essentiel à la survie, où le maquillage ne devait laissée aucune trace de la véritable peau et là où les mecs super canon et riche étaient rois.**

_Karin-sama, saviez vous qu'il y avait des nouvelles dans notre école!  
_Non Kin mais je suis ravie de l'apprendre! _sourit-elle machiavéliquement_  
_Hey les gars vous avez entendu, y'a des nouvelles!  
_Hn! _fit un jeune homme peu intéresser par la conversation _  
_Galère, encore des femmes galères, _souffla Shikamaru_  
_Tu abuse du mot Shika, _fit un autre au yeux nacré plutôt calme _  
_Galère!  
_Quelqu'un aurait vu Naruto-Kun?  
_Il est dans le bureau du principal...encore une fois  
_Ah d'accord alors je l'attendrais, _fit la jeune fille aux joues rougis_  
_Mouais s'il sort... galère on m'a volé mon élastique, _s'énerva Shikamaru_  
_Il est la!

**Celui qui n'était pas intéresser par la conversation tenait une élastique entre ses doigt, et une jeune fille rouge écarlate était à ses cotés. Shikamaru prit son élastique et attacha ses cheveux avant de regarder, d'un air fatigué, la jeune damoiselle et de lui dire :**

_Pourquoi t'as pris mon élastique?  
_Comme ça, c'est ce que Karin-Sama m'a demandé de faire pour mon initiation  
_Ouais et elle t'a pas dit que vous ne deviez en aucun cas rentrer en contact avec nous?  
_Non, _elle regarda ses pieds_, je suis désolée je ne recommencerais plus!

**Elle partit en direction de Karin et on entendit des éclats de rire venir du bureau de la principale.**

_Sasuke, d'après toi c'est Naruto?  
_À tout les coups, c'est lui, _dit Sasuke en laissant tomber sa tête par derrière__._  
_Ça ne va pas? _demanda Shikamaru_  
_Bof, et toi, tu parle beaucoup aujourd'hui? _constata le ténébreux_  
_Ouais bah cette fille ma réveillé  
_Dans quel sens, _sourit-il d'un air pervers_  
_Rooh tu penses qu'à ça ou c'est moi?  
_Non c'est pas toi,

**Naruto arriva l'air maussade, il s'assit et ne parla à personne. Sasuke remarqua l'humeur de son meilleur ami et lui balança le premier objet qu'il trouvait. Naruto le reçu en pleine poire.**

_Hey ça va pas? De quel droit tu me balance un stylo? _s'énerva Naruto_  
_Du calme, je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas?  
_Ah...bah c'est les nouvelles, une d'entre elles m'a foutu la frousse de ma vie!  
_Comment ça ? _questionna Sasuke_  
_J'ai juste fait une remarque sur le style de la rose et l'une d'entre elles m'a carrément prit par le col et ma dit de ne pas l'approcher à moins d'un mètre et demi!  
_Mais c'est con,_fit Shikamaru qui avait écouter la conversation_  
_Ouais je sais, elle aurait put dire deux mètre ça aurait été mieux la je suis pogné à calculer un mètre et demi  
_Euh ouais ...dit, c'est laquelle? _demanda Shikamaru en pointant les quatre nanas_  
_Celle qui a les cheveux blonds  
_Naru, c'est qu'il y en a deux  
_Bah c'elle avec les quatre couettes, la fille au veston rouge

**Du coté des quatre filles tout se passait bien, elles avaient même eu droit à une crise de Tema. Ino relooka tout les mecs de l'auditorium central, elle en trouva un bon nombre de son goût. Temari regarda pour voir si son frère n'était pas dans le coin. Hinata fixait Neji qui lui était surpris de la voir ici à Konoha, elle avait coupé les ponts avec lui, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas très proches il l'aimait bien avant qu'elle parte. Quant à Sakura, elle s'était avancer et avait, sans s'en rendre compte provoqué Karin.**

_Hey toi la l'éléphant rose!  
_Salut,_répondit calmement Sakura avec un sourire de sadique_  
_Tu t'appelles comment? _demanda Karin avec un air de pouf_  
_Sakura et toi ?  
_Karin mais appelle moi Karin-Sama comme tout le monde, _sourit-elle fièrement_

**Sakura la regarda, elle resta de marbre et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Karin recula de plusieurs pas, elle était intimidée par l'assurance de Sakura.**

_Hey Sasuke, regarde Karin elle recule devant la nouvelle, _dit Neji en riant_  
_C'est bien la première fois, _fit Shikamaru_  
_Ouais parce que d'habitude elle ne recule jamais devant personne sauf toi Sasuke, _continua Naruto_  
_Hn  
_C'est tout ce que ça te fait, _dit Neji apparemment sous le choc _

**Sakura regardais Karin droit dans les yeux et y aperçu une peur apparente, elle arrêta d'avancer et fit un sourire en coin. Elle pencha la tête sur la droite et regarda derrière Karin, deux autres filles se tenaient debout et semblaient avoir les chocottes.**

_Moi je vais t'appeler simplement quand j'aurais envie de rire d'accord!  
_Quoi! Non mais ça va pas sale...  
_Sale quoi? _coupa Sakura apparemment amuser_  
_Sale euh...marie couche toi la!  
_T'as pas mieux en stock?_demanda Sakura déçue par cette réplique_  
_Bah euh éléphant rose! _fit Karin désemparer _  
_Tu l'as déjà dit

**Karin claqua des doigts et retourna s'asseoir à sa place.**

_Hey bien Sakura, je sens que tu vas pas t'ennuyer ici, _fit Hinata avant de la prendre par le bras et l'emmener au centre de l'auditorium_  
_Hey Hina, Saki, Tema vous pourriez m'attendre non? _siffla Ino _

**Sakura s'assit sur l'estrade et regarda Ino arriver en boudant, Temari alla vers un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge et le serra dans ses bras. « ****_Étrange pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le prend dans ses bras _****» se dit Sakura en les regardent de loin. Hinata qui avait remarqué le blond, qui les fixait de surcroît, elle lui fit un sourire timide et tourna la tête dans une autre direction.**

_Alors t'as flairé un poisson?  
_Sakura sois gentille une fois dans ta vie, _rit Hinata_  
_Hey mais j'ai déjà été gentille, la preuve je le suis tout le temps avec vous! _dit Sakura pour se défendre _  
_Oui je sais très bien. Au fait, _elle fit une pause_, les mecs là-bas nous regarde depuis un petit bout de temps et y'a aussi mon cousin dans se groupe!  
_Ton cousin?!_fit Sakura surpris par cette révélation inattendu _  
_Bah oui, c'est le mec aux yeux nacré  
_Ça j'en aurais mit ma main au feu  
_Hey les filles, je vous présente mon frère Gaara, _dit Temari en poussant un jeune homme _  
_Salut, moi c'est Sakura  
_Moi Hinata  
_Et moi c'est Ino mais bon tout le monde m'oublie  
_Fais pas cette tête ma petite Ino  
_Pffff...Je te parle plus, je suis fâcher, _dit-elle en se levant_  
_Ouais c'est surtout une raison pour aller draguer, _affirma Sakura_  
_Gaara, tu connais Neji Hyuga?  
_Ouais pourquoi, _il resta silencieux_, ah mais oui tu es sa cousine! _finit-il par dire_  
_Oui! _sourit faussement Hinata_  
_Bah attend je vais le chercher il va être content de te revoir, _dit-il en partant_  
_Non attends...

**Mais avant qu'elle est pu prononcer ses mots, il était déjà parti et avait déjà abordé Neji et Sasuke. Il arriva accompagné de Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto et Neji. Si elle avait su qu'il aurait emmené tout la clique elle ne lui aurais jamais dit.**

_Tiens je te l'avais dit que c'étais elle! _fit Gaara énervé_  
_Hn!  
_Pas plus, tu revois ta cousine et tu dit uniquement «_Hn_» à croire que tu est un clone de Sasuke  
_Hn! _marmonna Sasuke _  
_Bon alors le mec au cheveux long qui ressemble à Hinata c'est Neji, le mec au yeux onyx c'est Sasuke, le blond c'est Naruto et toi, pointe Shika, t'es qui? _demanda Sakura curieuse_  
_Galère elle nous reconnaît  
_Lui c'est Shikamaru, _dit Gaara lassé_  
_Ah, alors le mec galère c'est Shika hum  
_Elle a une très bonne mémoire pour une pouf, _dit Sasuke_  
_Tu m'as appelée comment?  
_Pouf!  
_Mouais c'est ça, tu dis ça maintenant mais tu vas voir, tu va t'en mordre les doigts! _dit Sakura qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme_  
_Je devrais avoir peur d'une pouf? _surenchéri Sasuke_  
_Écoute moi bien tête de gl*nd, si tu continus de m'appeler comme ça je fais de tes bijoux de famille de la compote c'est compris !? _lança Sakura d'une voix furieuse_

**Narrateur Sasuke**

**Elle m'a traité de quoi !? Non mais elle se prend pour qui cette pouf ? Elle a beau être bien foutu et avoir une belle gueule, ça lui permet pas de me parler sur ce ton et de me traiter de la sorte. Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe.**

_Et toi ne me cherches pas, tu pourrais être surprise, _dis-je avec une pointe, infime, de perversité_  
_J'attends de voir ça, _dit-elle en partant_

**Elle part ne regardant même pas derrière, j'en reviens pas. Neji met son bras sur mon épaule et me regarde.**

_Quoi Neji?  
_Elle est canon non? _demanda-t-il en connaissant ma réponse_  
_Moi j'aime bien comment est devenue Hinata, _sourit Naruto_  
_Mouais si tu le dis, j'ai pas vraiment fais attention  
_J'avais remarquer, elle à l'air toute timide  
_Ah ouais, _dit Neji d'un ton surpris_  
_Bah ouais, mais bon c'est normal que tu es pas remarquer puisque t'as pas fait attention.  
_Bon allez, on parle d'autre chose, je vous rappelle qu'on a cour dans deux minutes! _fis-je remarquer_  
_Ah ouais, moi j'ai histoire et vous ?  
_Nous on a littérature galère totale  
_Galère Neji y'a des droits d'auteurs pour dire ça! _fit Shika_  
_Bon allez, moi je me sauve!

**Je les abandonne pour me diriger nonchalamment vers mon cours de littérature. J'arrive et je vois une chevelure rose assis SUR ma table. Je monte les quelques marches et j'arrive à sa hauteur.**

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais SUR ma table?  
_J'avais envie de me reposer un peu et j'ai vu cette table, pourquoi, ça te dérange? _fit-elle en me souriant d'un air charmeur_  
_C'est peut-être juste une impression mais, me draguerais-tu? _dis-je en levant un de mes sourcils_  
_Qui, moi?

**Elle avait dit ça avec une un sourire faussement innocent tout en s'assoyant à la table voisine à la mienne. Enlevant sa veste, laissant voir ses omoplates, la chute de se reins, un frisson me parcours l'échine...hey qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive là, elle me rend dingue cette fille. Enfin je crois bien qu'on va s'amuser cette année avec ces nouvelles, enfin le temps qu'il reste!**

Fin du Chapitre Premier


	4. Chapter 4 - Deuxième Chapitre

Les personnages de **Naruto** appartiennent à **Kashimoto**, moi je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnel. L'histoire cependant est de mon cru. Respecter le travail des autres et merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

**Narrateur Sakura**

****_Toujours en retard ce prof', _bailla un élève_  
_Bof pas grave, dans ces temps la on a une journée super! _fit un autre_  
_Yo le jeunes!****

Hey mais c'est le prof qu'Ino trouvait canon. Elle va pas en revenir quand je vais lui apprendre ça, elle va piquer une crise parce qu'elle à sécher le cours. Bien fait, c'est moi qui aurais du être parti. Depuis tantôt le Sasuke me lance des regards froids, qu'est ce que je lui ai fais aussi hein? Bon ok je lui ai carrément lancé mon crayon dans la gueule mais c'est pas une raison. Il est étrange. Le prof écrit un truck au tableau et la cloche sonne immédiatement.

_Bon bah les jeunes on se revoie demain, _dit Kakashi avant de sortir de classe_  
_Nan j'en reviens pas, il est parti le premier, _dis-je totalement surprise_  
_Hn!  
_Sasu-chou-d'amour-qui-me-love-trop tu es ou? _fit une voix de pouf_****

Je regarde la personne, enfin le truck qui possède apparemment des jambes et des vêtements d'humain, s'approcher et elle me foudroie du regard.

_Sasuke embrasse moi, _demanda Karin en me regardant du coin de l'oeil_  
_Lâche moi, _dit Sasuke froidement_  
_Bouhouh tu ne veux plus de moi pourquoi?  
_Fou moi la paix!****

Bon allez moi je me barre d'ici avant que ça empire. Je sors et qui vois-je, Hinata avec trois mecs qui lui colle aux basques. Ino arrive toute souriante, comme d'habitude quoi.

_Hey Hinata, t'as un truck de changé! _dis-je avec amusement_  
_Mouais je sais, je me sens observée et collée! Tu ne saurais pas ou est Tema par hasard?  
_Mais oui, elle est juste derrière toi, _dis-je avec un regard sadique_****

Avant que Tema ait pu dire quoi que se soit, les trois mecs s'étaient tous barrer, poule mouiller. On sort dehors pour prendre un peu d'air, à l'intérieure les pouf se dandine comme des dindes devant tout les mecs qui passe mais les plus à plaindre c'est ceux qui sont avec Sasuke. Je me couche par terre et fixe le ciel, qu'il est splendide, depuis quand je dis des mots de ce genre? Bref Ino tombe sur moi et rie comme une conne.

_Ino arrgh t'es lourdeuuh! _dis-je à moitié morte sous son corps_  
_Hey je suis pas lourde d'accord! _me répondit-elle en se levant_  
_Bah sur moi oui! Je te signale que je suis pas un mec musclé!  
_T'inquiète je le savais!  
_Alors pourquoi tu m'ait tombée dessus? _demandais-je_  
_Bah c'est la fille la bas, _pointe Karin_, elle ma pointer du doigt et j'ai voulu me tasser et bah je suis tombée sur toi  
_Ah d'accord mais pourquoi tu te tassais?  
_Bah je me suis dit que c'était pas moi qu'elle pointait mais quelqu'un derrière moi, _sourit-elle d'un air maladroit_  
_Ah ... d'accord

**D'un autre coter**

****_Karin fou moi la paix!  
_Pourquoi hein? Je veux savoir?  
_Tu me les casse!  
_Mais non, c'est ce que tu pense?  
_Oui et lâche moi  
_Pourquoi, _pointe une personne_, parce que c'est cette fille que tu veux?  
_Fou moi la paix, _dit-il avec rage_****

Il avait prit son menton entre ses mains et tenait son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Il l'a regardait avec mépris, pourquoi je suis ici juste à coter d'eux? Ah ouais Ino voulais savoir pourquoi Karin l'avait pointé!

_Hey Karin****

Sasuke lâche Karin et s'assit nonchalamment près de Shikamaru. Karin ne regarde pas Ino mais moi. Elle me veut quoi cette...restons polie.

_Toi le flamand, tu t'approche pas!  
_Hey je te signale que c'est pas moi qui est venue de mon plein grés d'accord c'est Ino et de deux, _je m'approche d'elle avec mon air fétiche (sadique quoi)__, __tu ferais mieux de ne plus m'appeler flamand compris!_  
_Hey Karin, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu me pointais? _dit Ino poliment_  
_J'ai le droit de t'appeler comme je veux c'est clair  
_Alors ça tient pour moi aussi  
_Non, que pour les filles super canon! _sourit-elle fièrement _  
_C'est ce que je disais, ça tien pour moi, puisque tu n'es pas canon et que moi je le suis!  
_Ce serais gentil de me répondre Karin  
_Toi,, canon ? Laisse moi rire sale...sale...sale...  
_Tu vois tu trouve rien bouddha à lunette!  
_Bitch!  
_Oh tu parles anglais en plus waw je savais pas que les cerveaux de pouf pouvais retenir plus que le nom des mecs super canon!  
_Sakura, j'aimerais bien avoir une réponse! _dit Ino en croisant les bras, frustré_  
_Pffffffff...Karin pourquoi tu pointais Ino tout à l'heure? _demandais-je marabout_  
_Hey bien, hey bien, voila qui est intéressant. Tu te laisses faire par cette fille?****

Je la foudroie du regard, Ino sourit bêtement et attend ma réponse.

_Hey bien non! _répondis-je le plus calmement possible_  
_Mais oui c'est ça, tu n'es pas à la tête de ton groupe mais c'est cette fille qui l'est.****

Ino fait un rictus de peur avec ses lèvres, nombreux sont ceux qui ont cru que je n'étais pas la personne à la tête du clan, mais ils se sont tous tromper. Je la regarde un instant, essayant de trouver un point faible, j'ai vraiment de la chance, j'ai mit le doigt sur son plus faible. Je fais volte face, je me retrouve face à Sasuke, je le prends par le collet et l'embrasse sans gêne sous les yeux ébahit de nombreuse personne. Je mets fin au baiser et me tourne vers Karin avec mon regard malsain.

_Mouais je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu t'accroche, il embrasse super bien!  
_T'es morte ma vieille!****

Elle fonce sur moi et oups je me tasse lui faisant un croche pied et bam tête première dans l'herbe. Elle est chanceuse d'être tombée dans l'herbe moi j'aurais très bien pu la déplacer plus sur l'asphalte. Elle se lève et regarde Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Elle me fait un sourire, raté selon moi, et s'assit sur Sasuke.

_Tu vois, t'as beau l'avoir embrassé, il se retourne toujours vers moi!  
_Et puis, est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il m'intéressait? Non!  
_Sakura, elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu! _dit Ino déçu _  
_Oh toi la ferme blondinette, de tout façon c'était pas toi que je pointais mais ton amie là, le flamand !****

Je reste calme, la regarde droit dans les yeux et je souris. Elle n'y comprend rien, ça va être encore mieux.

_Sakura, désolée mais j'avais raison, c'était pas moi qu'elle pointait, elle est conne par contre cette fille  
_Mouais  
_Hey je suis toujours la moi! _dit Karin_  
_Bon allez on va au resto?  
_Ouiii, _dit Ino en prenant mon bras et m'entraînant vers les filles_  
_Hey Saki pourquoi t'as embrassé Sasuke? _demanda Temari avide de connaître mes raisons_  
_C'est l'autre dinde qui m'énervais voila tout!  
_Ouais et apparemment, il embrasse bien, c'est l'avis de Sakura!****

C'est plus fort que moi, je regarde dans leur direction et Karin me foudroies du regard, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Mouais embrasser bien, j'ai surtout dis ça pour que cette truie me croit. Il n'a même pas répondu, même pas bougé les lèvres, rien il est totalement rester ind...indi...indifférent. Pourquoi je lui suis indifférente, j'ai tout pour plaire, bon a par mon caractère et bien d'autre. Peut-être parce que je suis trop confiante, pourquoi je l'indiffère!

_Sakura ouh ouh ont te parle depuis dix minute!  
_Hein? _répondis-je_  
_Ta mère est au bout de ton cell! _dit Temari en me le donnant_  
_Ah juste ça.****

Je prend mon cell et je me met à l'écart, j'ai pas envie, comme toujours, qu'elles m'entendent parler avec mon horrible mère.

_Quoi, maman? _dis-je froidement_

_Allo?****

Personne, elle a sûrement raccroché, elle n'aime pas patienter surtout quand c'est pour moi! Bien que je sois son unique enfant elle n'est aucunement patiente. En rentrant, je risque d'avoir un message sur le répondeur.

_Sakura,_me cria Hinata pour que je revienne_, on rentre puisqu'il n'y a plus de cours, tu viens avec nous?  
_Mais oui, j'ai promis à Ino qu'on irait au resto!  
_Ouiii, _cria encore une fois Ino, attirant tout les regards_  
_Bravo Ino comme toujours fallait que tu nous attire tout les regards, _crampa Temari _  
_Mais oui, on est les plus belle c'est logique!  
_Ino! _nous dîmes toutes en même temps _****

Nous partîmes manger dans un restaurant de ramens, nous sommes rentrées et comme je l'avais prédit le clignotant de mon répondeur affiche que nous avons un message. J'appuie sur le bouton et j'entends la voix de ma mère, elle est comme d'habitude quand elle me parle, sans joie ni vie, juste un son qui m'énerve au plus haut point.

**« ****_Sakura, se soir ton père et moi on fait une petite réception. Il va y avoir des gens important, d'autre moins et ta grand-mère. Je veux que tu y assistes, habilles toi bien, sois le plus présentable possible, il va y avoir un homme important et sa famille qui vont être ici et je veux que tu t'entendes bien avec son fils, fait ce qu'il faut. Je sais que tu en ais capable s'il le faut séduit le mais fais en sorte que son père nous aime bien...compris_**** »**

****

J'en reviens pas, elle à juste besoin de moi pour séduire le fils d'un homme important. Elle se fou carrément de ma gueule, une chance que ma grand-mère vienne au moins comme ça je suis sûre de passer une belle soirée. Oui puisqu'elle est super sympa, elle s'occupe de moi et elle me voit réellement comme je suis, pas comme un objet qui peut servir à séduire les fils d'homme important. J'efface le message, je dis aux autres que je dois partir. J'arrive à notre deuxième maison familial, je monte les escaliers en direction de mon ancienne chambre prendre ma douche, je m'habille d'une robe noir avec des motifs de fleur en dentelle et une paire d'escarpins noirs simples. Je me maquille, me met du gloss et je me lisse les cheveux. Je descends, ma mère, et mon père me regarde à peine et reparte dans le salon boire une coupe de champagne. Ma grand-mère me regarde et m'enlace.

_Oh ma chérie ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vu  
_Oui je sais obaa-chan mais avec tes voyages et mes cours on à pas vraiment le temps, _lui dis-je en souriant_****

Moi et ma grand-mère on parlait de l'école et de ses voyages quand les invités commencèrent à arriver. Je suis dans la cuisine en se moment, les invités n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans ces quartier alors moi j'en profite, je suis assis sur le comptoir et j'ai les yeux fermés quand ma mère arrive avec une autre personne.

_Voila je l'ai retrouvée voici ma fille Sakura!  
_Je la connaît déjà, on va dans la même université! _fit une voix familière derrière ma mère _  
_Oui mais avec elle on ne sait jamais ou elle est rendue, _elle rit de son rire le plus faux et pars rejoindre ses invités_  
_Hey bien si j'aurais cru te rencontrer en dehors des cours!  
_Hn! J'étais même pas supposé venir mais comme mon frère avait annulé avant!  
_Tu n'es pas avec Karin? _demandais-je avec un air peu intéressé _  
_Pourquoi, c'est pas ma copine!  
_Ah j'avais cru!****

On reste une dizaine de minute à se regarder mutuellement, il est habillé d'un costar avec une chemise en coton violet foncé, déboutonnée dans le haut laissant apparaître sa peau d'ivoire et ses muscles bien formés, avec une chaîne en argent. Ses pantalons bah ils sont normaux pour une soirée comme celle-ci et ses souliers c'est sûrement sa mère qui les a choisis. Il croise les bras et me regarde froidement.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu mattes?  
_Toi, _dis je avec une pointe d'agressivité__._  
_Hn! _Il s'approche et met ses main de chaque coter du comptoir _  
_Ta mère aussi t'as demandé de faire plus « _ample_ » connaissance avec moi?****

Il resta surpris de ce que je venais de dire, il me gratifia d'un sourire en coin, se dirigea vers la porte de verre et sortit laissant entrer un vent de fraîcheur. Je fis de même. Il était debout en plein milieu du jardin. Comment a-t-il fait pour parcourir autant de distance en si peux de temps, le jardin est super grand, quand j'étais petite je me perdais dedans et comme toujours ma grand-mère entendait mes pleurs et venait me chercher!

_Tu me suis? _demanda Sasuke sans me regarder_  
_Non, j'ai juste eu envie de me rafraîchir un peu!  
_Ta mère te l'as demandé?  
_Quoi? Ah ça, « _je veux que tu t'entendes bien avec son fils, fait ce qu'il faut _» hey oui ça c'est ma mère tout craché.  
_Hn! Moi elle m'a simplement demandé de ne pas finir la nuit avec toi, _me sourit-il avec un air charmeur_  
_Mouais t'inquiète y'a pas de chance

_Bah quoi tu voulais finir la nuit avec la fille de Madame Haruno? _Je le regarde_, oh non attend tu t'es fais le scénario de la petite vierge toute timide qui sous ton regard serais en feu et voudrais finir la nuit avec toi? Tout les mecs que ma mère me demande de faire « _Connaissance_ » le pense alors ça me gêne pas!  
_J'avais même pas pensé à ça! _rit-il_****

Il a l'air sympa, dans la nuit, quand il fait noir, sans le regarder ouais comme ça il est sympa. Il se tourne regarde par-dessus ma tête et me regarde moi.

_Quoi? _dis-je sur la défensive_  
_Ta mère et ma mère nous regarde, _dit-il lassé_  
_Bah tien ça ne me surprend pas, mais c'est juste pour faire plaisir à ta mère.  
_Comment ça? _il est surpris et me regarde_  
_Ma mère se fou de moi, t'avais pas remarqué?!****

Il reste en silence et continu de fixer la fenêtre. Je le prends par le bras et le tire vers la piscine, non j'ai pas l'intention de le foutre à l'eau. J'ai juste envie de me baigner point barre et puis faut bien faire croire à ma mère que je contrôle tout!

_Tu m'emmène où?  
_Piscine! _répondis-je comme unique réponse_  
_J'ai pas de maillot, _dit-il déconcerté _  
_Moi non plus...mais j'ai des sous-vêtements alors ça va****

J'enlève ma robe et mes talons, j'attache mes cheveux et je saute dans la piscine. Il est la, les bras croisé sur son torse sculpter en v avec un air amusé collé au visage. Ouais y'a de petite lumière dans la piscine ce qui fais qu'il me voit complètement bien et que moi je peux voir son expression faciale. Il enlève sa veste, sa chemise et tout le reste sauf son boxer et saute dans l'eau. Il ne remonte pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne remonte pas. Est-ce qu'il sait nager?

_Sasuke? Sasuuuuke _criais-je de peur comme une folle_****

Il venait de sortir de l'eau et m'avais fait la peur de ma vie. Il est malade, je vais le noyé!

_Je vais te noyé!  
_Ouais essaie pour voir.****

Je nage vers lui, logique, et il nage lui aussi mais vers moi, ça c'est pas logique. Il met ses mains autour de ma taille et me sourit.

_Essaie de me tuer maintenant.  
_Comment, tu me tiens par la taille, _dis-je blasé _  
_Hey ouais, _sourit-il avant de m'embrasser furtivement_  
_C'était quoi _ça_?  
_Rien!  
_Non selon moi c'était plus que rien  
_C'était rien!  
_Mademoiselle Haruno, vous êtes demandé au téléphone  
_...Passez le moi****

Je sors la moitié de mon corps de l'eau et je prends le combiner je ne fais que dire allo et on raccroche. Je fais signe au domestique qu'il peut partir et il s'en va. Je me retourne et personne, Sasuke est même plus là. Je reste immobile à la même place quand des mains empoignent mes hanches et Sasuke se placent entre mes jambes. Je ne devrais pas, je vais me brûler je le sais, mais en même temps...je m'empare de ses lèvres charnues et froides brisant la barrière de ma règle. Je fis promener mes mains sur sa douce peau ivoire et arriver à son boxer je lâchais ses lèvres pour découvrir un visage froid et distant.

**Fin du Chapitre Deuxième**


	5. Chapter 5 - Troisième Chapitre

Les personnages de **Naruto** appartiennent à **Kashimoto**, moi je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnel. L'histoire cependant est de mon cru. Respecter le travail des autres et merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

_Hein? Quoi, qui à crié...oh c'est mon réveil

**Je me lève, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain, je prends ma douche, me brosse les dents, le train-train quotidien. Je m'habille et en arrivant dans ma chambre je vois une personne assise sur mon lit...**

_Euuuuh...t'es qui?  
_Ah désoler je m'appelle Tenten Tsuki et j'avais entendu crier alors j'ai eu peur..._dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux_  
_Moi c'est...  
_Sakura Haruno oui je sais, _fit-elle toujours en me fixant_  
_Com..  
_Ma mère est une domestique dans votre maison secondaire, _me coupa-t-elle_  
_Aaah d'accord, t'as l'air sympa même si tu me coupes tout le temps mais bon...et s'il te plait tutoie moi.

**Elle me sourit et m'aide à faire mon lit. Elle me fixe encore, je sens que quelque chose la tracasse.**

_Dit Tenten, tu es arrivée quand?  
_Hier soir, pendant la réception  
_Ah!  
_Tu sais hier, j'ai vous ai vu et euh je ne voulais pas...  
_Vu...vu quoi?  
_Tu étais avec un mec dans la piscine et sans faire exprès j'ai marché sur une branche et tout d'un coup vous avez mit fin à votre baignade et comme je peux le constater vous n'avez pas fini la nuit ensemble...alors je voulais m'excuser! _dit-elle en regardant ses pieds_  
_...Ah lui, non ce n'est rien voyons, c'est juste comme ça sur un coup de tête on avait pas l'intention de finir ensemble la soirée  
_Ah mais pourtant tu..  
_Je rien! _fis-je avec autorité_

**Flash Back**

_Je euh...

_Ouais, j'aurais dû m'en douter, _dis-je en le poussant plus loin_

**Il n'avait toujours aucune émotion sur le visage, ce mec est étrange, je suis en sous-vêtement et il était entre mes jambes dans une piscine...je peux savoir ou est le problème ici s'il vous plait? Plus froid que ça tu meurs! Oh mais qui sais, il a peut-être besoin d'une petite pilule bleu? Quoique à son âge ca me surprendrais.**

_Tu prends du viagras c'est pour ça que t'a arrêté?  
_Non mais t'es dingue, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour bander! _dit-il vraiment en rogne_  
_Hey oh, je te signale qu'on allais faire des truck et quand je te regarde t'as un visage totalement froid...je peux savoir c'est quoi le putain de problème!

**Il s'approche de moi, s'il croit que je vais rester la sans rien faire il se...ouais le temps que je dise ça il était déjà entre mes jambes. Je le repousse une nouvelle fois et je me dirige vers l'escalier. Comme s'il allait me faire le coup deux fois laisse moi rire ducon**.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**Nan mais comme si j'en avais eu envie pfffff... Bon va falloir que je quitte cette maison de plouc pour mon jolie loft avec mes meilleures amies. Je prends mes vêtements, mon celle qui traîne étrangement par terre et je me barre illico presto...ah mais je pourrais emmener Tenten avec moi comme ça elle aura des amies puisqu'elle est arriver hier!**

_Hey! Tenten, voudrais tu rencontrer mes amies?  
_Euuuh...oui ok  
_Ok alors on va devoir aller à l'université!  
_Pourquoi?  
_Je sais pas mais elles aiment cette endroit bizarre non? _demandais-je sans vouloir de réponse_  
_Bof pas vraiment, si je me fis à ce que j'ai vu tu es amie avec Hinata Hyuga et Temari No Sabaku! _dit-elle en prenant son sac_  
_Comment tu sais ça?  
_Je les connais c'est tout simple

**Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire trop kawaii, mais bon la faut vraiment y aller même si c'est une journée pédagogique et que les profs travail on va aller faire un tour à l'université. On embarque dans sa voiture, oui puisque j'ai appelé un taxi pour venir ici hier. Enfin on arrive au stationnement, je peux voir mon bébé stationner tout croche...Ino je vais te killer, on avait dit qu'on ne la laissait pas conduire!**

_SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _fit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille et qui va bientôt mourir de mes mains_  
_INO! _fis-je le plus sévèrement possible_  
_Euuuuh...je vais y aller bye bye on se vois plus tard d'accord, _dit-elle en faisant marche arrière_.  
_Allez Sakura, laisse la tranquille, elle voulait simplement nous rendre service parce qu'on était fatiguées! _déclara Hinata en arrivant_  
_Ouais et puis elle nous a fait le coup des yeux de chien battu, elle a même rajouté le jappement!  
_Oh mais qui vois-je, une chatte en chaleur, _dit Tenten_

**Qu-quoi? Elle nous à traiter de chattes en chaleur ou c'est moi qui m'imagine tout ça?**

_Hey sois gentille, c'est quand même moi qui t'as...  
_C'est pas vous mais cette fille, _me coupa-t-elle en pointant Karin_  
_Tu la connait, Tenten? _fit Tema en mettant son bras par dessus mon épaule_.  
_Ouais, elle court après tout les mecs qui son amis avec Sasuke

**Mouais ça va de paire les personnes profondément débiles! Quand on parle du loup on lui voit la queue, imaginez pas de truck bref il est avec elle ou plutôt sous elle. C'est comme hier avec moi mais avec des vêtements en plus et pas d'eau et avec plus de monde autour, on dirait bien qu'on est pas les seules à avoir eu envie d'aller ici.**

_Hinata! Hiiiinata! Hinaaaata! Hinataaaaa! _cria un blond en courant vers nous_  
_Plus con que ça tu meurs, _dis-je en riant avec les autres sauf Hina qui se prépare à jouer_

**Il arrive finalement devant nous à bout de souffle et Hinata rougit, ça devrait être un crime de savoir rougir sur commande. Je reste derrière elle, j'aime trop la voir à l'œuvre même si c'est pas très gentil pour le pauvre petit qui tombe dans le piège mais moi j'aime regarder ça. Il la regarde de haut en bas.**

_T'as pas changé, enfin oui t'as changé mais en même temps non puisque je peux te reconnaître mais même si tu aurais changé j'aurais pu te reconnaître c'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais euh laisse faire ce que je dis...  
_Ouais bonne idée, _fit Tema en arrivant juste à coter de lui_  
_T-tu es Na-Naruto?  
_Oui, tu m'as reconnu, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu je suis si content de te revoir! _dit Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras_  
_Euh Na-Na-Naruto t-tu m'étouffe! _souffla Hinata à moitié asphyxiée_  
_Sumimasen Hinata! Je voulais pas te faire de mal, _rougit-il_  
_Bon euh moi je vais y aller parce que...parce que...euuh...  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Saki? _fit Tema très alerte_  
_Bof euh rien j'ai juste pas envie d'être ici quand une pouf approche  
_Depuis quand? _demanda Ino surprise_  
_Bah depuis...euh...je sais pas  
_Ouais non elle nous saoule nous aussi mais bon on fait avec, _dit Naruto avec un sourire baka_

**Bref je m'éloigne mais euh dans la mauvaise direction, c'est pas de ma faute j'ai soif et y'a un distributeur juste à coté de l'entrer là où ils sont tous. Je regarde et en panne, fallait que ça tombe sur moi, tant qu'à y être, faite revenir Karin vers moi pour qu'elle me pourrisse la vie!**

_Tiens tiens tiens qui vois-je sur le terrain de l'université!

**Fallait que vous le réalisiez ça hein merci beaucoup, et pourtant quand j'ai demandé de faire apparaître une Ferrari la vous étiez pas là, en tout cas vous venez de gâcher ma journée... Enfin le début puisque j'ai dans l'idée de me foutre de sa gueule je m'ennuie un peu je dois dire.**

_Ah mais c'est Karin-sama je suis tellement contente de te voir, on à mal commencé toutes les deux tu voudrais bien qu'on recommence du début ?  
_Euh...oui ok tu m'as eu avec ton Sama, _sourit-elle fièrement_

**Côté des garçons**

_C'est moi ou la nouvelle viens d'appeler Karin, Karin-sama?  
_Hn!  
_Bon ça c'était Neji ou Sasuke? _demanda un brun perdu_  
_C'était pas moi Kiba, _fit Neji debout face à eux_  
_Merci Neji, vous savez où est Shika?  
_Il dort dans l'herbe là-bas proche des filles!  
_Ah...je vais aller le rejoindre  
_Ouais bonne drague!  
_Hey!

**C'est qui lui? Je l'ai pas vu quand on est arriver, pourquoi il se dirige vers les filles? Bref je vais retourner à Karin, qui ne dit pas grand chose d'intéressant c'est que du blablablabla Sasuke blablablablabla trop canon blablablablabla trop bon au lit blablbalbablquoi?**

_Trop bon au lit?  
_Ah tu ne m'écoutais pas? _dit-elle étonné_  
_Euh oui mais euh j'ai été distraite désolée  
_Pas grave, je disais que j'avais déjà couché avec lui comme une major partie des filles dans l'école mais bon c'est vers moi qu'il se retourne tout le temps et blablablablablablablablablabla

**Beurk, comment il a fait, c'est un boudin cette fille et je reste poli encore. Quelqu'un n'importe qui je regarde pas, venez m'aider à me sortir de la, j'en ai marre je vais me couper les vaines si ça continue, j'utiliserais plus jamais cette technique sur personne plus jamais c'est promiiis.**

_Hey bubble gum! _fit une voix derrière_  
_Quoi pilule bleu  
_Arrête avec ça!  
_Non désolée!  
_C'est quoi cette pilule bleu? _demanda Karin intrigué_  
_J'aurais beau t'expliquer tu comprendrais pas! _fis-je sur un ton que j'essayais de garder calme_  
_Heyyyyy! T'es pas gentille Sakura!  
_Désoler la gentillesse venait en option quand je suis née et j'ai décidé de ne pas la prendre!

**Elle s'assit sur Sasuke et me regarde avec un air de victoire, bof on dirait une vieille femme qui s'est trop mit de botox!**

_Hey Sakura, _fit Sasuke en me regardant_, je t'invite avec tes copines à mon party de ce soir ça te dis?

**QUOI? En premier lieu tout commence bien dans la piscine en deuxième lieu il est froid et distant quand je l'embrasse et lui fait des trucs plutôt sensuelle et là il veut m'inviter à son party, il est vraiment bizarre.**

_Et pourquoi cet élan de gentillesse à mon égard?  
_C'est pour hier! _sourit-il_  
_Ok je vais en parler aux autres  
_Hn  
_Et moi Sasu?  
_Non toi je veux pas te voir chez moi et dégage de sur moi!  
_De quoi tu voulais parler quand t'as dit hier? _demanda Neji_  
_C'est pas de tes oignons compris!

**J'arrive face à Hina et Naruto, on peut voir à l'expression faciale d'Hina qu'elle est sur le point de nous péter une durite tandis que Naruto lui est tout joyeux ça en fait presque pitié...par contre ce que je n'avais pas remarqué et que la je remarque c'est qu'ils ont le même collier sauf pas de la même couleur!**

_Hey, vous avec le même collier c'est normal? _demandais-je en regardant bien l'expression d'Hina_  
_Oui, on les a depuis le bac a sable, _dit Naruto à la place d'Hina_  
_Oh cool! _fis-je simplement_  
_Bon tu venais n-nous annoncé qu-quoi?  
_Ah ouais, Sasuke nous invite à son party!  
_PARTYYY QUI A DIT PARTYYYY! _cria Ino comme une folle dans les oreille du pauvre garçon dont j'ignore encore le nom_  
_C'est Saki!  
_OH YEAAAAAAH! PARTYY TIME!

**Je n'avais pas senti la présence de Sasuke dans mon dos et son souffle dans mon coup, il devrait être plus loin avant que je le viole sur place, bref je m'en fou.**

_Hn?  
_Ouais Hina va venir, _déclara Naruto tout souriant_

**Je dois avouer qu'il est trop kawaii quand il sourit comme ça, mais bon baka comme il est, il va pas sourire longtemps comme ça. Tema est plus loin avec un gars couché dans l'herbe, enfin elle est plus sur lui que devant lui. Elle et les flemmards qui dorment toute la journée ça le fait pas.**

_Tu te lèves oui! _cria-t-elle_  
_Galère!  
_Ouais galère surtout quand tu vas avoir mon pied au cul!  
_Vous trouvez pas que c'est deux la forme un beau couple? _demanda Ino_  
_QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT INO! _cria la furie_  
_J'ai dit que Sasuke nous invitait à son party! _dit Ino pour rattraper sa bourde_  
_Ah ok! J'avais cru entendre autre chose!  
_Alors vous venez tous? _lui demanda Sasuke_  
_Ouais absolument ça va nous faire du bien une soirée bien arrosée hein Saki!

**Mouais je vais y aller mollo sur l'alcool, je me reconnais plus à cause de l'indifférence de con de ce Sasuke à la noix en tout cas se soir je vais essayer de comprendre ce qui cloche avec lui! Après avoir attendu des heures et des heures après Ino, on arrive finalement devant la maison de Sasuke ou devrais-je dire son IMMENSE baraque, elle est plus grande que ma maison secondaire O.o Je suis sûre à cent pour cent qu'Ino va se perdre dans cette baraque, C'est peut-être même le cas en se moment puisque je ne la vois plus .**

_Ino?! T'es la?  
_Sakiiiii il a un jacuzzi dans cette pièce et un mini bar et un écran plasma d'une grosseur quasi incroyable et et...  
_Ca va j'ai compris...tu ne saurais pas ou est Hina et Tema par hasard? _demandais-je_  
_Elles sont pas avec toi? _répondit-elle toujours en fixant le jacuzzi_  
_Non je t'ai suivit  
_Ino! Sakura! Vous êtes ou?  
_Ah tiens tu vois, elles nous cherchent, _sourit Ino_

**On arrive au salon quelques minutes après, Ino s'affale sans gêne sur le divan et commence à parler avec Hina, d'une discutions de très courte duré puisque Naruto est arrivé ainsi que les autres. Y'a le mec que je connais pas encore le nom et Gaara! Ils sont tous bien habillés pas dans le genre de la soirée de ma mère, Sasuke porte une chemise noir déboutonner jusqu'à demi torse, avec un jeans délavé, Naruto lui porte un simple chandail gris avec des jeans noir avec des converses, Shikamaru quant à lui porte des shorts qui laissent voir ce boxer Calvin Klein et un chandail à motif de carreaux blanc. Neji porte une veste noire de Dolce&Gabana avec aucun chandail en dessous et des pantalons en toile tandis que les deux autres sont torse nus et des gouttelettes d'eau coulent encore sur leurs peaux.**

_Vous avez apporté vos maillot? _demanda l'inconnue brun_  
_Non ont ne nous a pas prévenue! _dis-je sans m'attarder sur ses abdos_  
_Sasuke vous a pas prévenue que c'était party piscine?! _dit Neji avec un sourire qui fit lever son piercing_  
_J'ai oublié désolé! _fit Sasuke avec un regard complice aux autres_

**Mouais une bande de pervers fini, ils vont tous mourir entre les mains de notre Tema nationale, les pauvres je les plein vraiment, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances c'est le rêve de personne, sauf pour les masochiste.**

_Saki! Saaki! _murmure Ino_  
_Quoi ? _répondis-je sur le même ton de voix_  
_Tu le trouve pas sexy Kiba?  
_C'est qui? _dis-je en fixant les gars_  
_Sois plus discrète merde!  
_Gomen!  
_Le brun..

**Ah c'est ça son nom, mouais il a un style très charismatique il doit avoir la cote auprès des filles à Tenki et ça ne doit pas lui déplaire si je me fis au regard presque identique à celui de Neji qui lui ressemble, enfin c'est le plus près, à celui de Sasuke. Quoique Kiba à un truck plus proche de Naruto que de Neji et l'autre là que je comprends pas!**

_C'est moi ou y'a pas de musique? _demanda Temari en s'approchant de la chaîne stéréo qui est énorme_

**Elle appuie sur une touche et Oh de Ciara commence. Elle regarde Sasuke avec un regard qui est étonné, elle appuie de nouveau la touche et Rising Sun de DBSK joue plus fort. Elle le laisse et par vers la piscine.**

_Sakura tu viens? _demanda-t-elle en enlevant son chandail_  
_Ouais!  
_Ino tu viens? Elle est chaude aller!  
_Non désolée je préfère rester au sec! _fit Ino avant de nous tourner le dos et d'entrer_

**Kiba et Gaara, nous ont rejoint et on s'amuse, oui oui ont « ****_s'amuse_**** » à Marco Polo, un vieux jeux mais toujours aussi amusant de sortir de l'eau et de faire croire qu'on est encore dedans, bref y'a aussi Sasuke et Neji qui sont dans l'eau mais pour on ne sait trop quelles raisons refusent de jouer.**

_On se fait un Action ou Vérité, comme ça on va en apprendre plus sur vous! _proposa Shikamaru moitié endormi sur une chaise longue_  
_Ouais pourquoi pas tant que y'a de l'alcool! _dis-je en regardant Tema_  
_Yep! Hina ça te dit?  
_Ou-ouais! _cria-t-elle par dessus la musique_, pa-pareille pour Ino!

**On sort tous de l'eau moi et Tema bah on essaie de se sécher le plus possible avant d'enfiler nos vêtement. Un fois fait, on va direction salle de bar, c'est ce qui est marqué juste en haut de la porte. Bon ok je vois pas le bar mais bon je suis sûre qu'il est quelque part dans cette pièce immensément ridicule qui appartiens uniquement à Sasuke. On s'assit tous sur le canapé le plus proche, et Sasuke repars.**

_Il est parti faire quoi? _demandais-je à Naruto_  
_Chercher de l'alcool! _dit-il simplement_  
_Ah cool!  
_Sinon on se la fait cette parti d'Action ou Vérité, _demanda Kiba_  
_Attend Sasuke au moins, _répliqua Neji_  
_Ah ouais!  
_Comme je savais pas quoi vous prendre, on va commencer avec de la bière

**Il les ouvres toutes et nous les donne, il s'assit près de Naruto et personne ne parle...c'est presque gênant là! Bon bah aller je casse la glace, faut bien qu'il y en ai un ou une.**

_Ino, action ou vérité? _demandais-je en buvant ma bière_  
_Vérité!  
_Poule mouiller, bon euh...comment trouves-tu Kiba?

**Muhahahahahaha, elle était coincée avec ça d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle me regarde et je pense que si les regards pouvaient tuer je serai morte sur le champ mais malheureusement pour elle ça existe pas alors je vais rester en vie encore une bonne dizaine de minute!**

_Grrrr...Canon ça te va!  
_Héhé oui ça me va très bien même...  
_Gaara, action ou vérité? _fit-elle en me foudroyant du regard_  
_Action! _répondit-il_  
_Prend Saki dans tes bras et fou la à l'eau toute habiller!  
_Hey ça coooompte pas Gaaraaaaa laisse moi!  
_Désolé c'est la règle du jeu, _dit-il en courant dehors_  
_LÂCHE MOI! _criais-je en me débattant_  
_Haha comme tu veux! _rit-il avant de me laisser tomber_

**...ma vengeance sera terrible Ino Yamanaka et Gaara No Sabaku! Maintenant je suis toute mouiller, ils vont le payer très cher. Le jeux se passe plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant, Tenten a du embrasser Neji oui cadeau de Tema enfin je comprends pas où est le cadeau là-dedans mais bon vu qu'elles se connaissent ça doit être un truck d'avant qu'on arrive, mais le jeu se passe bien surtout parce que j'ai pas encore été nommé, on dirait que tout le monde c'est ligué contre moi pff...**

_Sakura!  
_Hein?! _fis-je surpris d'entendre mon nom_  
_T'étais avec nous ou t'étais ailleurs?  
_Dans ma tête ça te pose un problème Ino?  
_Non, _sourit-elle_, va dans le placard!  
_Hein? Ont jouait pas à action ou vérité?  
_On n'a pas changé!

**Génial, pourquoi je dois aller dans le placard et j'ai même pas dit si je choisissais action ou vérité!**

_Au fait j'ai même pas choisis si c'était action ou vérité!  
_Je sais mais entre avant!

**J'entre et elle me le demande, et logiquement je choisi...ACTION POWAAA! Bref moment d'égarement ^^''. Il fait plutôt noir et y'a rien qui se passe en plus je sais même pas c'est quoi ma putain d'action de merde...elle va me faire foutre le feu à ce placard si y'a rien qui se passe et puis où elle a dénicher ce placard? J'ouvre la porte et personne, ils se sont tous barré les temes! Comment je vais faire pour trouver la sorti moi ou même juste la cuisine ou encore mieux la chambre de Sasuke...bah comme ça je suis sûre que je vais retrouver quelqu'un pour m'aider à sortir d'ici...vous imaginez rien. Je monte environ une centaine de marche et j'ouvre une vingtaine de porte mais sans succès aucune trace d'eux...j'en viens à me demander quelle était l'action d'Ino.**

_Y'a quelqu'un? _dis-je en essayant de parler fort sans trop abusé mais c'est raté j'ai parlé trop fort_

**Personne répond, c'est une maison d'une seule personne ou quoi, ils ont tous déserté les lieux et ils veulent me laisser crever dans cette immense maison, je sais pas trop combien de fois je l'ai dit mais cette baraque, elle est vraiment mais vraiment IMMENSE. La preuve je me suis perdu.**

_Hey toi jolie rose,_ fit une voix derrière moi_  
_Hein? _dis-je en me retournant brusquement_  
_Calme toi et viens ici, je vais t'aider à sortir! _continua la voix_  
_Oh nice par contre je crois pas qu'une chambre au deuxième étage sois munie d'une porte de sortie alors je préfère encore me perdre que de suivre un vieux pervers!  
_Hey je suis pas vieux!  
_Vous auriez dû dire que vous n'étiez pas pervers! _dis-je en m'approchant comme une conne mais bon c'est l'alcool qui marche pas moi et aussi la curiosité_

**Silence...si ça continue je vais finir par entrer dans la chambre.**

_C'est bien ma jolie, _fit encore une fois la voix avant d'ouvrir plus la porte_

**Fin du Chapitre Troisième**


	6. Chapter 6 - Quatrième Chapitre

Les personnages de **Naruto** appartiennent à **Kashimoto**, moi je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnel. L'histoire cependant est de mon cru. Respecter le travail des autres et merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

_Bon on devrait peut-être aller sortir Saki du placard non? _demanda Ino_  
_Ouais t'as raison, surtout qu'elle va nous étriper pour l'avoir enfermé dans ce placard miteu.  
_Hey il est pas miteux mon placard,_ grogna Sasuke_  
_Bah il est très proche de ça en tout cas, _dit Temari en roulant des yeux_  
_Oui mais...c'est dans quel placard déjà qu'on l'a enfermée parce que la moi j'en vois trois! _annonça Neji_  
_Je sais pas moi, on n'avait pas dit celui du milieu par hasard?!  
_On peut toujours tenter notre chance...

**Au deuxième**

**Pourquoi est-ce que je suis rentrée dans cette chambre déjà?! ...non je vois vraiment pas pourquoi, je suis peut-être plus saoule que je le pensais! Pourquoi, je dis bien pourquoi une main se balade SOUS mon chandail? ROH LE PERVERS! Dit donc je réagis au ralenti moi!**

**En bas**

_Euh...ELLE EST PAS LA! _cria Ino_, ELLE VA TOUS NOUS BUTER POUR L'AVOIR ENFERMEE...où est Sasuke?! _continua-t-elle plus calmement_  
_Sais pas, _dit simplement Naruto en entrant dans le placard _  
_Naruto, on vient de dire qu'elle était plus là, pas la peine de vérifier par toi-même, _dit Kiba avant de vérifier lui aussi_  
_Cro-croyez vous qu-qu'elle va n-nous faire la p-peau? _demanda Hinata pas très rassuré_  
_Je sais pas ma petite Hina, espérons que non, _rit Tema avant de frapper pour rien Shikamaru_  
_Hey pas la peine de me frapper femme..._murmura Shikamaru_

**Au deuxième**

**Pfff merde j'ai eu peur, j'ai presque perdu tout mes vêtements. Une chance que je suis sortie à temps...j'explique le mec dans la chambre bah il a pas fait que balader ses mains sous mes vêtements nooon il a aussi décider de me les enlever, mais par chance il m'a lâchée juste un peu et je suis sortie en courant comme une débile c'était sûrement pas très beau à voir surtout le bout ou je me suis pris la porte en plein front!**

_Hn! Intéressant...

**NON ... Tout mais pas sa. Je me retourne et quelle surprise, je vois Sasuke me reluquer de haut en bas non mais te gènes pas, fais comme chez toi...ouais c'est vrai il est chez lui.**

_Regarde ailleurs, _dis-je sur la défensive_  
_Difficile comme requête! _sourit-il narquoisement _  
_T'imagines rien!  
_Ok mais que faisais-tu dans la chambre d'Itachi?  
_D'Itaqui?  
_Itachi, mon frère, celui qui est dans la chambre sûrement plié en deux avec le reste de l'Aka' _dit-il en ouvrant la porte_

**Le reste? Il veut dire quoi par là? Il ouvre la lumière et je vois mes vêtement par terre, bien mon chandail et mon jeans, me demandez pas comment il a fait c'est trop euh...trop! Mais aucune trace de l'Aka' dont il parle. Il se penche, prend mes vêtement et me les lance en pleine figure.**

_Hey la gentillesse tu connais pas? _dis-je en m'habillant _  
_Et toi, tu m'as pas dit merci, _dit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus_  
_Reste loin de moi !  
_Pourquoi, tu as peur de moi ? _fit-il en aspirant ma lèvre inférieure _

**Il me plaqua contre son torse et me fit lentement reculer pour finalement me faire tomber sur le lit. Il enleva mon jean, que j'avais pourtant mis avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il souda son bassin au mien, sa main droite sillonnait le bas de mon dos s'arrêtant finalement sur mes hanches. Il lâcha ma bouche pour parcourir mon coup avec sa langue, je lui enlevai son chandail laissant apparaître des abdos bien dessinés et l'élastique de son boxer.**

_Tu as les lèvres sucrées, _murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de revenir à mes lèvres_  
_Hu-hum...je resterais pas là à regarder votre partie de jambe en l'air, _fit une voix familière_

**Sasuke s'éloigna et remit son chandail, ouais facile pour lui c'est juste un petit mouvement de rien du tout moi...bon ou sont mes jeans! Ah dans le coin de la pièce, comment ont-elle atterrit la? Le mec qui venait d'interrompre notre petit écart, une chance parce que moi j'aurais pas arrêter s'il n'aurait pas été là...oubliez ce que j'ai dit, ressemble beaucoup à Sasuke!**

_Dit, c'est toi Itachi non ? _demandais-je en connaissant la réponse_  
_Selon toi ma jolie! _répondit-il en se rapprochant_  
_Ca va c'est bien toi qui m'a tripotée tout à l'heure je reconnais ta voix.  
_Hn?  
_Rien oublie frangin! _fit-il simplement en prenant un objet dans ses mains_  
_C'est quoi? _demandais-je par curiosité_  
_Une camera video...Hn! Je vous/nous ai filmé!  
_QUOI! T'ES MORT SI CETTE VIDEO SORT DE CETTE PIÈCE!

**En bas**

_C'est pas Saki qui est entrain de menacé quelqu'un? _demanda Ino en fixant le plafond_  
_Affirmatif! _répondit Tema_  
_Selon vous c'est Sasuke ou Itachi ? S'il est là bien sur! _demanda Shikamaru_  
_Les deux sûrement, _déclara Kiba en nous voyant en haut de l'escalier_  
_AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW SASUKE DIT LUI D'ARRÊTER! JE SOUFFRE LE MARTIIIIIIIIRE!  
_J'ai fait mes B.A pour la semaine alors débrouilles-toi!

**S'il croit s'en tirer comme ça le frangin de Sasuke, il va subir mille fois pire quand Tema va apprendre ce qu'il m'a fait. Alors, je le tiens par les mamelons, hey ouais j'ai toujours aimé jouer au Nintendo j'adore appuyer suuuuper fort et encore plus twister!**

**Narrateur Hinata**

**Le pauvre, elle va le massacrer quoique si Tema ce met dans la partie, il ne va pas vivre assez longtemps pour demander pardon pour je ne sais trop quoi! Neji et Gaara vont aider Itachi pendant que Naruto et Kiba éloignent Sakura et Tema qui s'était mise dans la partie finalement, ces deux là c'est de vraies furies même si Tema bat tout les records dans ce domaine. Shikamaru et Sasuke regardent attentivement les deux groupes et étrangement ils ont tout les deux un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.**

_Tema, rappelle moi pourquoi tu le tortures aussi? _demanda Ino pas trop intéressée _  
_Une envie de faire souffrir c'est tout, _répondit Tema avec calme _  
_Ah! Et toi Saki?  
_CE TEME MA FILMER! _cria celle-ci folle de rage_  
_Mais j'ai déjà dit que je m'excusais non?  
_Non tu t'es pas excusé et j'aimerais que tu me rendes la vidéo c'est pas obligatoire que tout le monde la vois! _sourit nerveusement Sakura_

**Itachi arrête soudainement de bouger, il affiche un visage...comment dire, il a une idée derrière la tête et je sens que Sakura n'aimera pas ça, puisqu'il a un de ces sourires d'Uchiha. Neji et Gaara le lâchent puisqu'il ne bouge plus, il se dirige vers moi et me fait un sourire.**

_Tu me laisse passer Hinata, _me demanda-t-il_  
_E-euh o-oui!

**Il me re-sourit, qu'est-ce qu'il prévoit de faire, ah merde...le DVD était juste derrière moi, merde la bourde que je viens de faire je suis bonne pour faire mon testament. Sakura grogne, d'où elle sort ça j'en ai pas la moindre idée mais c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça. L'image s'affiche enfin et on voit Itachi en gros plan.**

__Hé hé ce soir je me la joue vieux pervers ouais ouais je sais vous devez vous dire « _Toi vieux mais non t'es super canon Itachi-sama_ » c'est vraiment gentil de votre part!_

**Quel prétentieux il fait! Bref il aligne la caméra vers le centre de la chambre ce qui insinue le lit. Il revient finalement vers la camera.**

__Bon alors, l'Aka' et moi on a eut une idée de...génie n'ayons pas peur des vrais mots. Mon p'tit frère et sest potes ont enfermé une fille aux cheveux roses dans le vieux placard à ballais et on a eu l'idée de lui faire «_peur_» cela consiste à agir en pervers on sait tous que les filles ne suivent pas les inconnus dans des pièces sombres alors Sasori va se cacher dans la pièce en face de ma chambre et il va la pousser pour qu'elle entre!_

**Ouais bah en connaissant Sakura, elle est sûrement entrée de son plein gré! C'est certainement la seule fille à suivre ce genre de mec dans les coins sombres. Y'a environ cinq minute de silence où on voit Itachi attendre quand un mec arrive et annonce que la « ****_meuf_**** » arrive. On voit Sakura entrer de son...plein gré, puis elle se fait gentiment déshabiller par Itachi, mais elle réussit quand même à se barrer. Tout le monde croit que c'est terminer quand on voit Sakura et Sasuke s'embrasser à pleine bouche, se déshabiller, se toucher...Les mecs sont tous entrain de regarder attentivement la scène, quelle bande de pervers finit à croire que je vais devenir féministe moi aussi si ça continue comme ça! Par contre ils ne sont pas vraiment étonnés de voir Sasuke comme ça, même nous pour Sakura, on est plutôt habituées qu'elle se tape des mecs filmée ou pas.**

_Ouais c'est là que ça se termine, _dit Sasuke en enlevant le DVD_  
_Ah bon, vous avez pas été plus loin? _demanda Kiba_  
_Selon toi?!  
_Non, _répondit Kiba en baissant les yeux_  
_Psitt Hinata Psitt!

**Je me retourne et Naruto est dans l'embrasure de la porte et il me fait signe de le suivre. Bon allez j'y vais je m'ennuie et j'ai envie de faire quelque chose alors c'est partit. Il prend ma main et il me regarde, je rougis et il sourit, à croire que les mecs aiment voir une fille rougir face à eux, enfin c'est le cas pour Naruto les autres j'en ai pas la moindre idée sauf peut-être pour Sasuke...**

_Alors t'aime? _demanda Naruto en me fixant droit dans les yeux sous le ciel étoilé_  
_D-de quoi?  
_La soirée, je sais que Sasuke avait dit party mais c'est plus party privé qu'autre chose, _sourit-il tendrement_

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me sourit toujours comme ça?**

_Alors...t'as fait quoi pendant les années que tu n'étais plus ici?  
_J'ai é-été vivre à T-Tokyo! Et en-ensuite...  
_Tu peux arrêter de bégayer, je sais que tu ne bégaies pas!

**Oh! Ça alors, personne ne remarque en générale que je fais exprès! Humm comment est-ce qu'il a su?**

_Comment tu sais que je bégaie pas? _demandais-je en marchant vers la serre plus loin de la maison_  
_J'ai poussé ma luck, _fit simplement Naruto en me dépassant_  
_Alors tu savais pas?  
_Non non, je savais mais ça aurait pu être faux!  
_T'as raison, _dis-je en rougissant_  
_Alors comme ça, tu t'es installée à Tokyo après ta fugue, tu aurais pu me laisser une note, _dit Naruto en se retournant vivement pour être à quelque centimètre de moi_, tu te souviens de la fois où on s'est retrouvés enfermer dans cette serre?  
_O-oui pourquoi?  
_Comme ça tout simplement, _sourit-il d'un air charmeur et baka _

**Si je m'en souviens, qui pourrait oublier une soirée comme ça. Une soirée que pourtant j'avais tout prévu dans les moindres détails, même l'enferme était prévue. J'avais décidé de me déclarer, oui à l'époque j'étais éperdument amoureuse de Naruto enfin c'était avant cette soirée qui avait vite tourné en un fiasco phénoménale. J'ai découvert combien il était baka, j'avais toujours espéré qu'il était pas vraiment comme ça mais finalement il l'était vraiment. Depuis, les personnes baka comme leurs pieds je ne peux plus les sentir. Naruto est couché sur une chaise longue en osier brun foncé et moi sur le bord du spa en marche.**

_Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partie? _demanda Naruto prudent_  
_Euh et bien tu sais que dans ma famille c'est l'aîné qui reprend l'entreprise et patati et patata, je voulais simplement pas faire ça le reste de mes jours alors je suis partie! Ça te va?  
_Oui, moi j'avais cru que c'était de ma faute!  
_Et pourquoi ça serait de ta faute? _questionnais-je_

**Il se lève et sont corps est à quelque centimètres du mien, il me regarde avec un regard étrangement profond, je ne pensais pas que les baka pouvaient nous regarder de cette façon! Sa langue passe sur sa lèvre inférieure et son pouce caresse tendrement ma main immobile et crispée sur le rebord du spa. Ses doigts fin et agile parcourent mon bras et mes yeux se ferment automatiquement sans le vouloir. Je sens ses lèvres douce et chaude contre les miennes les lèche pour avoir l'accès à ma bouche, que j'ouvris sans plus attendre. Le contact de sa langue me fit trembler, mes mains allèrent se nicher à sa nuque resserrant mon étreinte et approfondissant le baisé. Il entoure ma taille de ses mains et me serre fortement contre lui.**

**Narrateur Ino**

**Je me demande ce que fait Hinata et Naruto en se moment, Hina doit sûrement mourir d'ennuis puisqu'elle n'aime pas trop les gens baka.**

_Sakiii...  
_Oui Ino?_ dit-elle en me regardant_  
_On peut rester dormir? _suppliais-je_  
_Non!  
_Pourquoi...moi je veux rester ici, je m'amuse et j'aime bien!  
_Tu m'as enfermée dans un placard simplement parce que je t'ai demandé si tu trouvais Kiba canon!  
_Merci de le répéter juste à coté de lui, _dis-je en la foudroyant du regard _  
_De rien j'ai été créée pour embêter le monde ma chérie et j'en suis heureuse, _fit-elle comme si elle aimait vraiment ça_  
_C'est parce que t'as peur de finir dans le lit de Sasuke que tu ne veux pas rester dormir?

**Sasuke la regarde et sourit et Saki lui tire la langue, comme si ça allait vraiment lui faire quelque chose dans sa vie de voir sa langue! Bref je supplie Saki et Tema puisque c'est seulement c'est deux là qui sont présentes.**

_C'est ok pour moi! _dit Tema en me prenant dans ses bras_  
_Je sais pas si vous savez mais on s'invite pas comme ça chez les gens, il faut demander aux hôtes si on peut rester ce qui me surprendrais grandement qu'ils acceptent et...  
_On accepte, _disent-ils tous en cœur pour faire chier Saki_

**Fin du Chapitre Quatrième**


	7. Chapter 7 - Cinquième Chapitre

Les personnages de **Naruto** appartiennent à **Kashimoto**, moi je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnel. L'histoire cependant est de mon cru. Respecter le travail des autres et merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

**Chambre des filles:**

_On se fait des gages? _demanda Saki_  
_T'as encore envie de jouer toi? _soupira Hinata_  
_Toujours... Alors ça vous dit ou je dois aller voir les mecs pour pouvoir jouer?  
_Non Saki, moi je joue, _dis-je en m'agenouillant à ses côté_  
_Cool et toi Tema?  
_Yep, je marche aussi! _déclara Tema en sortant du lit_  
_Ok et toi Hinata?  
_Non merci, j'ai tout fait aujourd'hui! _dit-elle avant de s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures_  
_Oook, bon Sakura tu nous expliques les règle, si y'en a!  
_Oui, alors on a un gage chacune, il faut le faire en entier avant que l'autre entreprenne de faire le sien. Pour celle qui désire abandonner elle doit simplement aller voler un boxer dans la chambre des gars qu'il soit porté ou pas! _sourit fièrement (sadiquement) Saki_

**Chambre des gars:**

_Neji...tu dois courir dans tous les couloirs de la maison en boxer! _dit Kiba le sourire au coin des lèvres_  
_Ca va, c'est pas comme si y'avais un quelconque danger!  
_Hn! La il a pas tort, _fit Sasuke avant de boire sa bière_  
_Mais ça me va je vais le faire ton pari stupide, _commença Neji avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité _

**Chambre des filles: **

_Saki, va prendre un bain de minuit quoiqu'il est 2h du mat mais bon, toute nue dans la piscine!  
_Fastoche!

**Elle se lève, sort de la pièce et on se dirige, moi et Tema, vers la fenêtre. Elle enlève tout ses vêtement et saute dans la piscine, elle nous regarde et nous cris:**

_C'est fait, _cri-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers le bord de la piscine_  
_C'est bon habilles toi et monte vite avant que les mecs se réveillent!

**On s'éloigne de la fenêtre et on attend, elle est longue quand même. Bon bah je vais me sacrifier et aller la chercher.**

_Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait! _dis-je à Tema avant de sortir_  
_Ok!

**Merde il fait noir ici dit donc, je ne sais même pas où je suis, je vais me perde c'est sur ça! Je me demande bien ce que peut faire Saki, elle est descendue et ça n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps, elle remonte et ça prend une éternité, il est sensé y avoir une logique là-dedans?**

**Narrateur Externe**

**Un jeune homme en boxer c'était arrêter de courir, il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser du tout et une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un brun auburn le regardait avec des yeux ronds.**

_Ten-Tenten...t-tu fais quoi ici? _demanda l'homme en boxer en rougissant et se cachant du mieux qu'il peut_  
_Bah euh Tema m'a appelée et elle m'a dit que la soirée était pas fini alors je suis revenue...mais tu m'expliques pourquoi tu cours en boxer ? _dit cette dernière en fixant son unique vêtement_  
_Kiba m'a demandé et...  
_Tu fais ce que Kiba demande maintenant? _demanda-t-elle surprise _  
_NON! Non c'est un pari stupide que j'ai accepté  
_Ah d'accord je comprends mieux! Sinon les filles sont où? _questionna-t-elle en entrant dans la maison_  
_Dans une des chambres, je crois que c'est deux portes après celle de Sasuke!  
_Ok merci, _dit Tenten en montant les marches_, au fait joli le boxer Rolling Stones

**Le voyant rouge comme une tomate, elle sourit et monta l'escalier. En arrivant au deuxième elle vit la porte de la chambre des filles ouverte, elle y entra et vit Temari s'approcher de la fenêtre et Hinata dormir sous une dizaine de couvertures.**

_Elle a peur d'avoir froid ou quoi? _demanda-t-elle à Temari_  
_Hey Tenten, t'es enfin arrivée, _cria Temari_  
_Oui, t'as pas peur de la réveiller en criant comme ça?  
_Non elle est épuisé j'ignore pourquoi mais bon comme ça on peut parler fort sans la réveiller, _démontra Temari en haussant le ton_  
_Ok et les autres, elles sont où?  
_Sakura est partie nu dans la piscine et elle remonte pas et Ino est allée la chercher mais elle ne remonte pas non plus...  
_Si tu veux on va les chercher? _proposa Tenten_  
_Ouais bonne idée

**Elles sortirent à peine de la chambre que les mecs leur demanda de venir dans la leur. Bien évidemment elles acceptèrent.**

_Sakura, Ino mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici! _dit Temari étonné_  
_Bah j'ai comme qui dirais croisé Ino debout sur le divan du salon!

**Flash Back**

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma piscine totalement nue?_ demanda Sasuke en la fixant _  
_J'avais un gage c'est tout et toi, tu fais quoi dehors à cette heurs? _dit-elle en sortant de l'eau_

**Sasuke la regarda, certes un peu étonné mais aucunement déçu. Elle le provoquait et il le savait très bien et n'allait pas la laisser jouer toute seule. Sakura mit ses sous-vêtements en ne lâchant pas Sasuke des yeux, tandis que celui-ci la regardait intensément.**

_Je suis chez moi je fais ce que je veux à l'heure que je veux! _dit-il toujours en la regardant_  
_Pose ton regard pervers ailleurs que sur moi!

**Il détourna finalement les yeux, sentant que s'il ne le faisait pas, elle le ferait pour lui. Elle voulu entrer mais Sasuke lui retenait le bras. Sakura resta surprise, pourquoi est-ce qu'il la retenait...elle ne devait pas et ne voulait pas succomber. Elle essaya de retirer son bras de sa poigne de fer mais rien, il la tenait fermement et il n'allait pas la lâcher avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il désirait. Il s'approcha prudemment d'elle, il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.**

* _C'est quoi ce truc, il essaie de me séduire ou quoi...résiste, résiste...RÉSISTE! Je sais que t'es capable Sakura allez t'es capable! Si seulement il pouvait lâcher mon bras je partirais en courant, même si je passerais pour une trouillarde...bah oui je suis une trouillarde sous mes aires de «dure» quoique c'est plus des aires de bitch ou de fille Marie couche toi là, enfin oui j'avoue je suis une grande trouillarde quand il s'agit d'amour ou de rapprochement entre moi et une autre personne...enfin surtout quand il s'agit de moi, l'autre je m'en balance mais quand c'est moi...c'est une autre paire de manche. Je crois que le pire la dedans c'est que c'est moi et uniquement moi, enfin lui aussi, qui provoque ça_ *

**Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, Sakura avait tourné la tête vers la maison et attendait patiemment qu'il la relâche pour pouvoir partir au plus vite. Il desserra sa poigne laissant à Sakura le choix de partir ou pas. Pour elle, le choix était évident prendre le reste de ses vêtement et se barrer illico presto chez elle, mais elle se ravisa car Ino et les autres étaient encore ici, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans elles même si l'idée lui convenait très bien.**

_Hn! _dit Sasuke en enlevant sa main du bras de Sakura avant de se diriger vers la porte_, tu ferais mieux d'entrer j'entends Ino demander de l'aide dans le salon!

**Ce fut les derniers mots de Sasuke avant d'entrer. Sakura s'habilla et se dirigea vers le salon, Ino était debout sur un divan et elle semblait avoir peur de quelque chose.**

_Ino, tu fais quoi sur le divan? _demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras_  
_U-une a-a-araignée! _cria celle-ci en pointant le pied de la rose_

**Sakura leva le pied et écrasa la fameuse araignée. Elle le re-leva et fit une grimace de dégoût, l'araignée s'était complètement écrasé contre son pied et elle y était restée coller. Ino descendit finalement du divan et se dirigea vers l'escalier suivit de près par Sakura.**

**Fin du Flash Back**

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'Ino était sur le divan ? _demanda Temari_

**Sakura lui expliqua pendant que Sasuke la regardait étrangement avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait délibérément menti à ses amies sur le fait qu'elle avait seulement trouvé Ino sur le divan. Après deux heures de jeu d'alcool roulette ruse, ils allèrent tous se coucher puisque demain il y a Tenki.**

**[...]**

**La première debout fut évidemment Hinata qui avait très bien dormi, comparé aux autres elle n'avait pas la gueule de bois et surtout aucune cerne de fatigue sous les yeux. Elle fit le repas pour tout le groupe qui dormait un peu partout au deuxième, Itachi la rejoint ainsi que deux autre personne une femme à la chevelure d'un violet foncé aux yeux gris foncé à sa taille un homme aux cheveux rouge flamboyant l'entourait de ses deux bras.**

_Bon matin Hinata! _dit Itachi avant de se servir une tasse de café bien chaud_  
_Bon matin! _répondit celle-ci en mangeant sa rôtie à la confiture de fraise_  
_Ah ouais, je te présente Kaede et Sasori le couple fétiche du groupe de l'Aka' si on oublie Pein et Konan  
_Fétiche tu parle Dei arrête pas de la draguer sous mes yeux, _dit Sasori en mordant dans une pomme_  
_Mais c'est toi que j'aime! _murmura Kaede avant de l'embrasser_

**Hinata détourna les yeux face à ce moment d'intimité. Itachi par contre but son café les regarda un instant et se tourna vers Hinata pour faire la conversation.**

_Alors, comment tu va?  
_Bien. Toi?[  
_Ouais ça va, j'ai juste été réveillé par des cos qui chantait « _Au claire de la lune _» deux ou trois fois cette nuit et aussi par Sakura qui s'était trompée de chambre en criant « _Asta La Vista Tema_ » à la Terminator  
_Waw!  
_Tu l'as dit

**Il y eu un silence et une horde de zombis arriva dans la salle à manger. Celui qui menait la troupe était Sasuke, étant le moins assommé par ce qui s'était passé hier. Juste derrière Tema parlait fort pour tous les réveiller mais peine perdue elle se tapait sur les nerfs elle-même alors elle se tue.**

_Juste pour savoir, vous avez fais quoi pendant que je dormais? _demanda Hinata aux autres_  
_Hummmmm...roulette ruse avec de l'alcool je crois et euh le reste je m'en souvient plus désolée, _dit Sakura avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan avec Ino_  
_Ouais ils ont aussi jouer à cache-cache Terminator, _bailla Sasuke_, une invention de Temari et Tenten  
_Ah oui je m'en souviens c'est moi en plus qui a gagné, _arriva Tenten en souriant_  
_Normal tu n'étais même pas saoule, _siffla Temari avant de boire son jus d'orange_  
_Peut-être mais je suis quand même tombée dans la piscine, _elle tourna la tête_, la faute à qui hein Neji!  
_Je croyais que c'était un gros nounours gonflable désoler!  
_UN GROS QUOI?!  
_HEY CRI PAS CA ME FAIS MAL DANS MES OREILLES ET DANS MA TÊTE, _cria Naruto qui couvrait ses oreilles_, AH BAH BRAVO LA J'AI ENCORE PLUS MAL PARCE QUE JE CRIS  
_Bah Naruto arrête de crier c'est simple, _dit désespérément Kiba _  
_Hey tête de pissette, _dit Kaede à l'intention de Sasuke_, t'as bien dormi?  
_Je sais que Saso t'aimes mais ça m'empêchera pas de t'attacher sur une souffleuse Mastercraft et te laisser crever sans rien faire, []dit froidement Sasuke avant de monter s'habiller[/]  
_Quelle mouche la piqué de si bon matin lui ? _demanda-t-elle à Itachi_  
_Bah « _Tête de pissette _» il n'aime pas trop quand tu l'appelles comme ça et tu le sais très bien  
_Mah! Je voulais voir s'il était vraiment réveiller c'est tout,_ sourit Kaede_

**Après le déjeuner qui se fit pour le moins calme mais tendu, ils allèrent tous à Tenki. L'avant-midi passa comme si de rien était, ils avaient eu un cours de science de deux heures avec Orochimaru qui s'était très mal passé pour Ino. Elle avait presque tué la vipère d'Orochimaru ainsi que la tarentule qu'il avait apportée spécialement pour le cours, résultat elle doit faire une dissertation sur la reproduction de la vipère aspic à l'heure du midi avec lui.**

_Ino n'a vraiment pas de chance, _dit Temari en buvant son jus_  
_Ouais je sais, et elle ne connait rien sur les vipères! _déclara Sakura _  
_Sakura, elle a des livres qui vont l'aider je pense.._commenca Hinata_  
_Non connaissant Oro, il ne lui laissera aucune chance, _continua Naruto en enlacent Hinata qui rougit face à cette démonstration d'affection_  
_Euh Na-Naruto tu fais quoi? _demanda celle-ci_  
_Ben j'enlace ma copine, je croyais que ce qui s'était passé hier ferait en sorte que tout les deux...bah...qu'on...Oh!

**Il partit en la lâchant brusquement, étonné et se sentant maladroite elle le suivit. Temari et Sakura se regardèrent et conclu qu'elles sauraient tôt ou tard ce qui s'était passé. Sasuke arriva et regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux cherchant une quelconque réponse au mystérieux comportement de son meilleur ami, mais il ne trouva qu'un regard noir qui n'était pas justifié.**

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me lance ce regard noir injustifié?  
_Injustifié? _dit-elle outré_  
_Hn!  
_T'as pas arrêté de m'ignorer pendant le cours et la tu me parles!  
_Hn!

**Depuis la soirée ou ils avaient presque couché ensemble elle le trouvait bizarre enfin elle trouvait surtout bizarre le fait qu'il était indifférent. Quand soudain elle se figea, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ça, ressentait-elle quelque chose pour lui ? Elle le connaissait à peine et pourtant...**

Suki na toki dekakete  
Suki na toki ni amaete  
Seiippai tada ikite iru ima dakara koso

_Allo..Maintenant?..Oh..Oui, oui j'accepte..Bien alors..Non non je veux le faire..Oui c'est ça bye bye!  
_C'était qui? _demanda Temari_  
_Mon agent, j'ai un photoshooting pour des sous-vêtements de Vitoria Secret et un autre pour un nouveau parfum!  
_Cool et tu vas faire ça ici?  
_Non...à Tokyo!  
_Quoi !? Mais on vient d'arriver on ne peut pas repartir comme ça!  
_Je sais, c'est pour cette raison que j'y vais seule! [_dit-elle en finissant sa pomme ainsi que la conversation_  
_SAKI TEMA VOUS SAVEZ PAS QUOI?! _cria Ino en arrivant en courant _  
_Non quoi, _dirent-elles en même temps_  
_HINATA EST EN COUPLE AVEC NARUTOOO! JE LES EST SURPRIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE DES TRUCKS J'AURAIS JAMAIS CRU QUE...oups je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais pas arrêter de crier

**Effectivement tout le réfectoire la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Temari et Sakura quant à elles essayaient tant bien que mal d'assimiler les informations qu'elle leur avait fournis ainsi que de se cacher face aux regards des autres élèves.**

_Ouais on s'en doutait un peu mais bon la c'est confirmé je crois, _dit Sakura en se levant_  
_Hey Ino tu sais pas quoi, Sakura va à Tokyo pour faire des photoshoot!  
_Ah non je savais pas, mais pourquoi?  
_Ino tu viens vraiment de me demander pourquoi? _demanda Sakura désespéré_  
_Oui...ah oui t'es mannequin j'avais oublié parce que je croyais que tu faisais une sabbatique de longue durée!  
_Oui mais finalement j'ai envie d'en faire encore.  
_Tu vas rester combien de temps là-bas?  
_Deux semaine tout ou plus! _déclara-t-elle sans se soucier de leurs expressions faciales_

**Fin du Chapitre Cinquième**


	8. Chapter 8 - Sixième Chapitre

Les personnages de **Naruto** appartiennent à **Kashimoto**, moi je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnel. L'histoire cependant est de mon cru. Respecter le travail des autres et merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

**Les deux semaines ont très vite passé pour Temari, Ino et Hinata, pour s'amuser avaient enfermé Karin et ses deux petites chienne dans la classe de Jiraya, vous imaginez sûrement très bien la suite non?! Naruto n'était jamais bien loin d'Hinata il avait trop peur de la perdre alors il s'y accrochait ce qui, secrètement, ne déplaisait pas à Hinata. Temari bat toujours autant Shikamaru, le pauvre il à eu la lèvre ouverte car il avait dit à Temari que les femmes devaient être sages et soumises aux hommes, résultat trois point de suture à la lèvre supérieure. Ino quant à elle au début de la première semaine s'était rapprochée de Kiba mais vers la fin les filles avaient pu remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, elle perdait du poids alors qu'elle ne voulait pas en perdre, avait d'intenses maux de tête et vomissait quelque fois, en plus elle s'était quelque peut éloignée de Kiba, elle avait dit aux filles qu'elle préférait le voir avec d'autre fille car elle ne lui convenait pas et que pour lui une fille ce n'était pas assez il lui en fallait plus. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle voulait croire selon Temari et Hinata. Tenten contrairement aux trois autres parlait avec les gars et se chamaillait même avec eux. Sasuke lui se faisait plutôt discret dans son coin et parlait rarement, uniquement pour dire des vacheries aux filles ou repousser Karin, et se prendre la tête avec son frère et son fidèle acolyte Naruto. Ils sont tous, sans exception, dans le réfectoire à attendre le retour de Sakura. Elle leur avait promis d'arriver à midi trente pile au réfectoire de l'université et il était midi trente-cinq.**

_Elle fait quoi elle avait dit à..._commenca Temari_  
_NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH JE SUIS REVENU! _cria une voix qui résonna dans l'auditorium _

**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers cette voix, une grande rose était debout au centre de l'auditorium et croisait les bras avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ino fut la première à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui avait énormément manqué en générale elles étaient inséparables mais pour cette fois Ino avait du céder et la laisser partir seule. Hinata et Temari firent de même mais en même temps, Tenten lui donna une bine sur le bras, en fait elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour l'enlacer, Naruto quant à lui la prit littéralement dans ses bras, normal puisqu'il était une vrai boule d'énergie et d'affection. Les autres restait en retrait et la gratifiait d'un sourire ou d'un hochement de tête.**

_Voila le grand retour du marshmallow rose  
_Et voici ma petite pilule bleu préférée

**À cette réplique Sasuke fit une moue contrariée mais lui fit quand même un sourire en coin. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il lui avait manqué, ce qui lui fit plutôt peur.**

_Alors Victoria Secret c'est comment ? _demanda Hinata_  
_Victoria secret mon oeil c'était pour de la lingerie érotique, il a dit Victo' pour que j'accepte! _dit-elle en s'asseyant _  
_Et tu as accepté? _demanda Temari_  
_Selon toi...  
_N..  
_Je l'ai fait...je sais ce que vous pensez mais on a besoin d'argent presque tout notre fric de «_ papa maman _» s'en va dans les fringues alors...j'ai accepté  
_Alors comme ça on va te voir dans un magazine érotique, _sourit Sasuke avant de croiser les bras_  
_Ouep mais les filles auront l'honneur de voir la photo avant vous tous bande de pervers!  
_Au ouais comment ça? _demanda Ino innocemment _  
_Parce que j'ai mon book et que la photo y est! _dit la rose en sortant un porte foliot noir_

**Elle l'ouvrit et s'arrêta à une page précise, Hinata lui dit qu'elle était superbe mais qu'il avait quelque chose qui clochait avec la photo, Temari et Tenten dirent la même chose quant à Ino elle trouva ça très beau et le montra au gars.**

_Ouais tes copines ont raison y'a un truck qui cloche! _annonça Sasuke en la regardant _  
_Devine! _dit Sakura comme seule réponse_  
_Tes seins. Ils sont plus petits sur la photo que sur toi, ils t'ont fait une réduction mammaire par ordinateur mais pour quoi, je croyais que c'était les gros qu'ils aimaient vendre?

**Elle rougit qu'il est trouvé si vite, les autres également trouvait ça plutôt étrange.**

_Quoi! Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça?  
_Bah t'es le seul à avoir trouvé pourquoi? _demanda Kiba_  
_Bah simplement parce que c'est pas la première fois que je vois Sakura en sous-vêtement alors euh...bah c'est tout y'a rien à comprendre. Sinon pourquoi ils les ont réduit.  
_Ils m'ont simplement dit qu'ils voulaient que ça ai l'air plus jeune et que les hommes, plus âgé, aimeraient ça!  
_Ah les pervers, _dit Temari_  
_Ouais les hommes deviennent pervers en vieillissant...oh merde vous imaginez Sasuke quand il va être plus vieux, ça va être un vrai pervers fini pire que son frère! _dit Tenten d'un air sérieux mais amusé à la fois_  
_Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi à la fin! Je vous est rien fait! _dit le concerner_  
_Ah non tu nous a rien fait ? Il me semble que nous balancer de l'eau en sortant du vestiaire des filles, de la merde dans un sac qui brûle et toutes les vacheries que t'as pu nous dire ce n'est rien !? _grogna Temari_  
_Ah ouais ça, fallait préciser que c'était quelque chose! _sourit-il narquoisement _

**Ils continuèrent de parler de ce qu'ils s'étaient fait mutuellement pendant deux semaines. Sakura réalisa également qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose, elle aurait aimé avoir une relation complice avec Sasuke comme celle que Tenten a avec lui, par contre elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, trop orgueilleuse ou trop trouillarde pour se rendre compte qu'elle en était éperdument amoureuse et que la relation qu'il avait avec Tenten la rendait un tantinet jalouse. Mais ses pensées face à leur complicité furent vite déviées vers Ino qui s'était éloignée du groupe qui parlait énergiquement et se frappait, enfin Temari et Shikamaru, c'était réellement la guerre entre ces deux là ils se rendaient coup pour coup, enfin revenons à Ino. Sakura alla la rejoindre, elle s'assit à ses coter et attendit un instant avant de commencer la conversation.**

_Alors ça va Ino?  
_Euh oui pourquoi? _demanda-t-elle inquiète_  
_Parce que toi aussi il y a quelque chose qui cloche!

**Il y eu un silence pesant, Ino se tourna alors face à Sakura elle la regardait dans les yeux et on pouvait très bien voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, elle avait la mine toute malade le teint un peu verdâtre et la fatigue tirait ses traits si jolis. Elle continua son inspection et remarqua qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, ses joues était creuser mais s'en était pas encore critique cependant on pouvait voir qu'elle cachait sa maigreur avec une couche supplémentaire de vêtement. Puis dès qu'on prenait le temps de la regarder on pouvait voir qu'elle avait chaud, ou qu'elle avait de la fièvre.**

_Ino es-tu anorexique? _demanda Sakura d'un air grave en attirant le regard des autres sur elles_

**Ino ne répondit pas, les autres qui regardaient la scène se mordaient les lèvres et avaient l'aire inquiets de son état. Elle détourna les yeux et murmura un faible non. Sakura tourna violemment le visage d'Ino dans sa direction, elle faisait effectivement de la fièvre.**

_Tu es brûlante Ino, viens on va à l'hôpital et...  
_Non j'aime pas les hôpitaux, _dit-elle en essayant d'échapper à la prise de Sakura_  
_Je m'en fiche ! Tu y vas je veux pas que tu tombe malade c'est pour ton bien que...  
_Je suis atteinte de leucémie aigue que j'aille ou pas à l'hôpital je vais quand même mourir

**Le silence fut extrêmement long, Kiba avait frappé une table et était parti furieusement, Ino avait fermé les yeux et attendais que quelqu'un parle mais rien.**

_Vous savez le pire la dedans c'est que j'aurais du mourir dès les premier symptôme mais par je ne sais trop qu'elle moyen j'ai survécu et j'ai suivit un traitement: la chimiothérapie, j'ai perdu tous mes cheveux et j'étais extrêmement faible, je ne pouvais plus sortir dehors car si je sortais je pouvais attraper tout les virus du coin et en mourir c'est con, j'aurais pu être tuée par une simple grippe et non par ma leucémie, _dit-elle en brisant le silence_  
_Ino mais... _commença Hinata_  
_Et puis j'ai finalement arrêté de suivre mon traitement, pour deux raison, la première je n'avais plus d'argent pour le payer et la deuxième parce que je voulais vivre et non survivre, mais aussi pour retrouver mes beaux et longs cheveux blond!

**Voila pourquoi elle agissait si souvent en enfant, ce dirent les trois jeunes femmes assises à la même table qu'Ino. Elles venaient de réaliser qu'elle ne connaissait rien de cette dernière qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille en fait elles ignoraient même si elle en avait une**.

_Vous m'imaginez avec aucun cheveux sur le crâne hein? _rit-elle_

**Un fou rire général détendit l'atmosphère pesant qui régnait quelques secondes plutôt, tout le monde riait sauf Sakura et Sasuke. Sakura regardait gravement Ino qui riait réellement, il n'y avait que de la joie dans son éclat de rire ce qui aidait les autres à faire pareille.**

_Tu trouve sa drôle? _demanda-t-elle en brisant d'un coup l'atmosphère détendu_  
_Oui, _affirma-t-elle_  
_Moi je trouve pas, en faite j'ignore totalement ce que tu trouve drôle dans le fait d'imaginer quelqu'un que tu aimes dans une pareille situation de maladie et qu'elle est obligée de perdre ses cheveux pour avoir une chance de survivre ou plutôt de vivre plus longtemps avec ceux qu'elle aime, _dit Sakura avant de partir en trombe _

**[...]**

**Çadevait faire deux heure que Sakura marchait le long de la route principale de Konoha, elle bouillonnait en elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'Ino trouvait ça drôle. Peut-être que c'était ça façon à elle d'oublier le fait qu'elle était malade et qu'elle avait de forte chance de mourir. Mais elle était trop enragée pour le voir de cette façon, elle était toujours dans ses pensées quand une voiture se stationna non loin d'elle, elle n'y fit même pas attention par contre elle vit Sasuke. Il était au volant de la voiture qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, il lui souriait simplement.**

_Tu monte? _lui demanda-t-il_  
_Euuuh...  
_Allez!

**Elle le regarda voyant son regard insistant puis finalement accepta sa proposition. Il filait comme une voiture de course de la F1 entre les autres conducteurs passant même devant une police et rien, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immense baraque de Sasuke. Sakura était surprise mais ne dit rien, Sasuke descendit et lui ouvrit la portière, à l'intérieure Itachi était avec ses potes sauf ceux qu'elle avait vu la veille de son départ Sasori et Kaede.**

_Hey le frangin à ramené mon bonbon rose préféré, _dit Itachi en la prenant dans ses bras _  
_C'est génétique de me trouver des surnoms aussi débile que ça ?  
_Sûrement je sais pas, _dit-il sans la lâcher_  
_Tu sais, tu peux me lâcher je ne m'enfuirais pas! Promis!  
_Sumimasen...sinon tu es venue ici pour me voir?  
_Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Itachi, _dit Sasuke en poussant Sakura vers l'escalier_

**Elle se laissa faire, elle préférait se retrouver seule avec Sasuke qui lui fait tant peur que d'être avec Itachi et de ne rien contrôler! Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte, Sasuke l'ouvrit et elle se rendit compte que c'était sa chambre. Elle imagina d'hors et déjà ce qu'ils y feraient mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle s'emportait quand Sasuke lui présenta une manette de Playstation.****__**

_*Il veut jouer au Playstation avec moi*_, pensa-t-elle platement  
__T'as envie de jouer?_ demanda-t-il au fond du divan  
__Hum...Pourquoi pas!__

**Ils jouèrent à Resistance 2 pendant plus d'une demi heure au grand malheur de Sakura qui commençait à s'ennuyer parce qu'elle perdait tout le temps contre Sasuke qui lui souriait de plus en plus en voyant Sakura s'énerver pour un rien. Puis d'un seul coup il lâcha sa manette pour plonger ses lèvres sur celle de Sakura, celle-ci se laissa faire. Sasuke fut même surpris qu'elle approfondisse le baisé, il laissa sa bouche de coté et commença à sucer sa chaire en laissant ses marque rouge un peu partout sur le cou, sa main droite glissait le long de son dos s'arrêtant à la chute de ses reins, elle se cambra sous ses caresses sa deuxième main rejoignit la première faisant le même trajet la cambrant encore plus. Il lui enleva son jeans qu'il trouvait plutôt gênant à ce stade-ci, lui laissant uniquement la vue de ses sous-vêtement en dentelle, il retourna à ses fesses les caressant en faisant de petit rond qui devinrent de plus en plus grands ce qui provoqua chez Sakura une envie de mordre l'oreille de Sasuke, il sourit et recommença mais en réduisant les ronds. Il remonta ses mains tout en enlevant le chandail de Sakura celle-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses envies. Sasuke fit courir ses doigts le long de l'abdomen de Sakura qui frissonnait, il descendit encore plus bas s'approchant du sexe de la rose l'évitant à la dernière minute, le corps de Sakura était beaucoup plus nerveux et des gémissements lui échappèrent. Il avait tapé dans le mile elle était chaude à point, il descendit vers ses cuisses qui s'ouvrirent d'elles même il commença doucement à caresser ses cuisse tout en enlevant son propre jeans et son boxer par la même occasion avec l'aide de Sakura, elle lui arracha presque son chandail tellement elle avait envie de lui. Il la pénétra enfin, ses coups de reins étaient lents et calculés, Sakura sous cette torture alla lécher l'oreille de Sasuke elle se rendit vite compte que c'était une de ses zones érogènes, les coups de reins de Sasuke devinrent de plus en plus rapides et ardents. Les gémissements de plaisir de Sakura se mêlèrent à ceux de Sasuke, la rose s'agrippait au dos du ténébreux lui enfonçant ses ongles par la même occasion, ça allait lui laisser des marques ça c'était sûr. Sasuke, lui, tenait fermement Sakura par les hanches et lui embrassait le cou, les seins, ses lèvres et la ligne de sa mâchoire. Leurs corps étaient en osmose, l'orgasme arriva dans un dernier coup de reins Sasuke déversa sa semence en elle. De longues minutes passèrent avant que l'un d'eux bouge ou veuille interrompe leurs dernier échange car Sasuke était resté en elle, respirant lentement dans son cou. Finalement Sasuke se retira et se leva du divan, il remit son boxer et lui dit simplement qu'il allait à la cuisine.**

___Merrrrrrrdeuuuuuuuh je viens de prendre mon pied avec Sasuke...Waw en tout cas il a le tour pour vous exciter celui-là j'en reviens toujours pas le désir que je pouvais avoir, je devrais peut-être aller me laver non? J'ai sué à grosse goûte. Je hais la sueur et pourtant c'est l'inconvénient du sexe, à part le fait de peut-être attraper des maladies ou de tomber enceinte..

_ Suki na toki dekakete  
Suki na toki ni amaete  
Seiippai tada ikite iru ima dakara koso _

___Moshi Moshi..Sasuke t'es nul d'appeler sur mon cell tandis que je suis dans ta chambre ..qu'est-ce que je fais? Bah j'allais prendre ma douche! Pourquoi..Écoute je suis toute en sueur et j'aimerais bien aller prendre ma douche si ça te gêne pas trop...__

**Elle raccrocha, s'habilla et descendit en bas. Sasuke buvait du jus de tomate et fermait son cell. Sakura passa sans le regarder et claqua la porte comme une furie.**__

_C'était quoi ce bruit?_, demanda Neji en sortant de la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée  
__Sais pas,_ dit Naruto en regardant ses messages  
__Bah t'as entendu le bruit comme nous tous Naruto?_ demanda Kiba qui était avachi sur le divan  
__Non trop occupé à lire le SMS d'Hina_  
__Hn!_  
__Et toi Sasuke?_ demanda Neji  
__Idem!_ dit-il simplement en buvant son jus_

**[...]**

***Quel...RAAAAAH je le croise encore et je le butte ce con! Me demander de dégager et bien t'es servi mais attends toi pas à ce que je sois gentille avec toi quand je vais te revoir ducon, ça me fait penser que je dois me venger de Gaara et Ino ça! Oh Ino, je me demande comment elle va?***

_ Suki na toki dekakete  
Suki na toki ni amaete  
Seiippai tada ikite iru ima dakara koso _

___On me lâche pas on dirait Moshi Moshi..Oui je rentrais justement..où j'étais bah euh j'étais partie dans un bar yep c'est ça dans un bar..Euh non je suis pas saoule pourquoi cette question?..Bah non je parle normalement..bon aller je prends le premier taxi et je rentre Kiss__

**Par miracle un taxi passait là ou elle était, elle siffla et il s'arrêta, elle lui indiqua là ou elle devait aller et contempla le paysage par la fenêtre, le ciel était sombre mais pas totalement il faisait encore clair et les oiseux chantait encore, des enfants jouaient devant leurs maisons avec leurs parents qui n'étaient jamais loin s'il se blessaient, lui rappelant qu'elle, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais prêté ce genre d'attention c'était sa grand-mère, qui avait des problème de santé, qui s'était toujours occupée d'elle.**

_ Suki na toki dekakete  
Suki na toki ni amaete  
Seiippai tada ikite iru ima dakara koso _

___*Vraiment c'est mon jour pour les appelle*_ pensa-t-elle amusé_

**_»_****_Sasuke_****_«_**

___*Non merci*__

**Elle ouvrit son téléphone et le referma aussi tôt. Elle allait presque arriver chez elle quand son cellulaire se remit à sonner. Elle ne regarda pas qui l'appelait qu'elle décrocha.****__**

_Moshi Moshi..Maman?..Euh bien sûr que je peux venir..Quand? Maintenant?..Non non pas de problème j'arrive je vais juste avertir mes colocs..Oui a tout de suite ciao!

_Fin du Chapitre Sixième_


	9. Chapter 9 - Septième Chapitre

Les personnages de **Naruto** appartiennent à **Kashimoto**, moi je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnel. L'histoire cependant est de mon cru. Respecter le travail des autres et merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

_Maman? T'es la?  
_Oui monte ma chérie  
_*Ma chérie? Depuis quand elle m'appelle comme ça?* _pensa-t-elle_

**Elle c'était rendu à la maison principal, qui lui faisait penser a une maison en bonbon à cause de sa couleur mais à part ça elle l'aimait bien cette baraque. Elle arriva au deuxième étage et entra dans une très grande chambre aux couleurs champagne, crème et vanille, il y a même un petit coin où il y a deux divans couleur champagne assortis avec des coussins couleur crème, sa mère y était installée et la regardait avec des yeux ravis, ce qui était très rare. Elle avait un vrai sourire aux lèvres, pas un de ces sourires qu'elle lui accordait en générale mais un sourire où tout l'amour d'une mère est présent.**

_Tu voulais me voir?  
_Oui allez viens t'asseoir avec moi, ton père va arriver dans quelque instant il va être heureux de te voir!  
_Vraiment? _demanda-t-elle surprise_  
_Mais oui pourquoi demandes-tu cela?  
_*Je suis tombée dans les escaliers et je suis dans le coma et je rêve de cette vie c'est ça? J'en suis sûre, c'est impossible qu'ils m'accordent leurs attentions, j'ai toujours été un boulet pour eux*_pensa-t-elle _Pour rien, _dit-elle de vive voix_

**Sa mère lui sourit, aucun de ses trait n'était crispé on pouvait remarquer ça très grande beauté ce qui lui avait valu des années dans le mannequina mais à la naissance de Sakura elle à dû abandonner, car un mannequin qui à un enfant est rarement prit pour des défilés et des photoshootings. Dehors, une voiture venait de se stationner, deux hommes en sortirent, le premier était le père de Sakura et le second lui était totalement inconnu. Sa mère se précipita à la fenêtre et salua son mari.**

_Viens on descend je veux te présenter quelqu'un ma chérie  
_D'accord maman, _dit Sakura en la suivant _

**Dans le salon près du bar, un verre de whisky à la main, le père de Sakura parlait avec un autre homme qui était assis sur le canapé en cuir blanc près du foyer en verre qui flamboyant et crépitait. Un son qui calmait Sakura pendant les grosses tempêtes quand elle était toute jeune. Son père la regarda et lui fit un véritable sourire également et lui demanda de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit, il la prit dans ses bras, Sakura fut surprise mais en profita.**

_Alors comment se sont passées tes deux semaines à Tokyo ma chérie? _demanda-t-il en souriant_  
_Bien  
_Y'as pas autre chose? _demanda-t-il curieux_  
_Euh non sauf que je n'y suis pas allée avec les filles! _dit-elle simplement_  
_Ah bon et pourquoi? _demanda sa mère_  
_Parce qu'elles ne sont pas obliger de me suivre partout ou je vais!  
_Oui tu as raison

**Le jeune homme en face d'elle avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, la peau blanche comme Sasuke, des vêtements classe mais décontracté qui moule très bien son corps, un sourire qui dévoile ses belles dents blanches et un regard confiant. Il lui avait simplement dit bonjour et lui avait baisé la main, ce qu'elle avait trouvé un tantinet ridicule mais adorable.**

_Au fait votre prénom c'est quoi? _se risqua-t-elle_  
_Il s'appelle Saï, _déclara le père de Sakura_  
_Et nous avons décidé de vous fiancer, _dit joyeusement la mère de Sakura_  
_*QUOI ME FIANCÉ !? C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient gentil avec moi? Alors je suis encore leurs jouet* _pensa-t-elle tristement _

**Une heure venait de passer et pourtant Sakura n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était fiancée avec se Saï. Elle avait pensé faire une de ces crises, gifler son fiancé, lui cracher au visage, partir et ne jamais revenir voir ses parents et finalement elle avait accepté de passer le reste de la soirée avec Saï. Ils avaient été dans un restaurant chic et très prestigieux, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, elle devait l'avouer il avait beaucoup plus de conversation que Sasuke. Mais elle ignorait encore son nom de famille.**

_Saï, c'est quoi ton nom de famille? _demanda-t-elle en buvant son verre de vin blanc_  
_Uchiha, Saï Uchiha

**Elle s'étouffa avec son vin, et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-il être de la famille des Uchiha, finalement elle le regarda attentivement, il avait effectivement la peau blanche des Uchiha, les cheveux noir, cette façon de sourire qui vari selon l'Uchiha et cette confiance qu'ils ont en eux même.**

_Est-ce que ça va? _demanda-t-il inquiet_  
_Oui, oui c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois un Uchiha! dit-elle sans réfléchir  
_Tu en connais d'autre? demanda-t-il prudent  
_Oui, deux! Itachi et Sasuke!  
_Ah mes cousins, oui ça ne me surprends pas qu'ils te connaissent  
_Ah et pourquoi?  
_Comme ça, _sourit-il gentiment_, veux-tu rentrer?  
_D'accord

**Arrivés à la maison le père de Sakura fit entrer Saï pour prendre un dernier verre. Il avait également demandé à Sakura de rester et elle accepta au plus grand plaisir des deux hommes. Le père de Sakura s'était éclipsé le plus discrètement possible du salon, laissant les deux jeunes adultes seuls.**

_Alors comme ça tu es mannequin?  
_Oui mais j'avais prit une sabbatique pour réfléchir  
_Ok et tu es également à l'université?  
_Oui à Tenki c'est très amusant, _dit-elle en buvant_, mais toi tu fais quoi?  
_Je suis à la tête de l'entreprise de mon père, il est mort l'année passée et c'est moi qui a reprit les reines, c'est plutôt bien d'avoir sa propre compagnie ^^  
_Si tu le dis, _dit-elle_

**Saï mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressorti une petite boîte en velours noir, il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur il y avait une bague orner d'un gros diamant. Il la sortit de la petite boîte et prit la main gauche de Sakura, celle-ci était totalement bouche bée, il fit glisser la bague le long de son annulaire. Elle regarda son doigt, toujours aussi surprise, Saï, lui, riait face à la surprise de Sakura, un bref moment elle eut l'idée de lui balancer cette bague en pleine tronche mais décida finalement d'accepter cette demande en mariage, car il serait sûrement la seule personne à vouloir d'elle à long termes se persuadait-elle.**

**[...]**

**Le week-end s'était très bien passé pour tout le monde, Saï avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Sakura et ses parents, et celle-ci n'avait pas encore donné de nouvelles à ses meilleures copines, de toute façon aujourd'hui il y avait Tenki elle leur en donnerait rendue là. Devant la grande bâtisse Saï vint la porter, il l'embrassa et lui dit à ce soir, puisqu'il y serait encore. D'où elle était elle pouvait voir Sasuke rire avec Naruto et Shikamaru, elle devait être forte mais avant elle devait cacher cette bague qui était restée coincée à son doigt.**

_*Ces trucs une fois mis on ne peut plus les retirer eeeeet ouais je l'ai eu muahahaha c'est pas une bague à 13 milles billets qui va venir à bout de...*  
_Sakiiiiii! _cria une voix joyeuse_  
_Ino cri pas comme ça, tu vas t'épuiser! _dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son front_  
_Arrête je fais ça depuis longtemps et je n'ai jamais rien eu d'accord « _maman_ »!  
_Ne m'appelles pas maman!  
_Gomen, _dit-elle en regardant ses pieds_  
_Ces bon dit moi t'as fais quoi en fin de semaine?  
_SHOPPING!  
_Logique, _dit Temari en arrivant_  
_Et toi Tema?  
_Pareil  
_Cool!  
_Non pas cool, tu sais très bien ce que c'est de l'emmener faire du shopping alors pas cool du tout, _grogna-t-elle de mauvais poil_  
_Et Hina elle a fait quoi?  
_Elle est restée avec Naruto tout le temps, _annonça Ino_  
_Mais toi t'as fait quoi? _demanda Temari curieuse_  
_J'étais chez mes parents, ils m'accordent plus d'attention ces temps-ci  
_Ah oui mais c'est super, _s'écrit Ino joyeusement_

**Ce qui attira les regards de Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru et Tenten. Bien sûr il y en avait d'autres mais ces ceux la que Sakura avait rapidement remarqué. Le premier cours était la gymnastique et le prof étant absent ils eurent cours libre.**

_Sakura je peux te parler? _demanda Hinata à l'écart des autres_  
_Oui, _dit Sakura en la rejoignant_  
_J'ai appris par Ino que t'es parents t'accordaient plus d'attention!  
_Oui ces vrai  
_Selon toi y'a rien de louche que tout d'un coup tes parents s'intéressent à toi?  
_Euh oui en faite y'a une raison

**Sakura lui raconta tout même au sujet de Sasuke et de ce qui s'était passé, c'était sa meilleure amie et elles savaient tout sur elles. Hinata demanda de faire très attention, quand Sakura allait lui demander pourquoi il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention le professeur arriva.**

_Désolé l'avenir de notre beau pays mais je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin...honte à moi!

_Lee? Mais où est mon élève préféré?  
_Désoler monsieur il s'est cassé une jambe, il ne viendra pas en cour pendant deux semaines à ce que j'ai entendu, _dit un élève_  
_Oh non c'est horrible que lui est-il arrivé?  
_Aucune idée, _dirent toute la classe en cœur_  
_Bon au lieu de s'inquiéter pour Lee est-ce qu'on peut commencer le cours? _demanda Tenten_  
_Ah oui bien sur ma chère Tenten

**Le cours passa lentement très lentement trop lentement, Sakura et les autres étaient totalement épuisés, mort, aucune énergie pour dire combien ils étaient fatigués. Durant la pause Sakura mangea elle avait une faim de loup, puisqu'elle n'avait pas mangé les crêpe brûlées de sa mère. Sasuke était non loin d'elle mais ils ne se parlaient pas depuis la dernière fois. La fin de journée arriva à grand pas, tellement grand que tous les élèves furent surpris que les cours fussent déjà finis.**

_Hinata, tu viens on va chez Sasuke? _demanda Naruto à sa belle_  
_Hey qui a dit que tu étais le bienvenu, Naruto? _lui demanda Sasuke_  
_Bah on est potes et quand on est pote on n'a pas besoin d'invit' pour aller chez l'autre! _dit celui-ci_  
_Hn! _finit-il par dire_  
_Merciiii Sasuke

**[...]**

**À l'heure du souper, Naruto et Sasuke se disputaient pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient manger, un grand débat qui opposait les ramen au boeuf et pas de ramen, puis finalement Hinata décida de faire du Tempura. Après le souper Hinata décida de faire sa petite enquête sur Saï Uchiha.**

_Hey Sasuke!  
_Hn?  
_Est-ce que tu as des cousins? _demanda-t-elle_  
_Euh oui pourquoi? _demanda-t-il surpris_  
_Comme ça, sinon ils s'appellent comment?  
_Pourquoi tu demande ça? _questionna Sasuke_  
_Je suis curieuse tout simplement! _répondit-elle_  
_J'en avait trois mais l'un d'eux est mort, les deux autres c'est Tobi et Saï  
_Tobi c'est celui de l'Aka'?  
_Hn! _dit-il en hochant affirmativement la tête_  
_Ok et Saï lui il...  
_Hinata! _dit-il froidement sentant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais également pour une autre raison_  
_Sakura est fiancée avec Saï, _dit-elle rapidement sans se rendre compte de l'horreur que sa confession avait provoqué chez Sasuke_  
_Sasuke ça va? _demanda Naruto en le regardant_  
_Et puis après c'est elle qui se marie avec, pas moi! _dit-il en montant dans sa chambre_

**Il était couché sur son divan depuis une heure, il refusait de sortir. Naruto et Hinata avaient tout tenter quand finalement il avait décidé de quitter sa chambre Saï était au rez-de-chaussée à lui sourire bêtement.**

_Tu fou quoi chez moi? _demanda Sasuke_  
_Je suis venu t'annoncé que je me mari avec Sakura Haruno...tu sais la fille dont tu me parlais il y a une semaine!

**Sasuke serra la mâchoire et les poings, il ne voulait pas le frapper, c'était premièrement sa famille mais également parce qu'il connaissait son tempérament...explosif! Naruto et Hinata s'en étaient allés au deuxième, en fait ils écoutaient, d'en haut de l'escalier, la discussion plutôt houleuse des deux hommes.**

_Pourquoi tu te mari avec elle? _demanda calmement Sasuke_  
_Pour ses parents! _avoua Saï_  
_Ca t'as pas suffit la mort de ton père hein, il faut que tu aies plus grand et beaucoup plus puissant c'est ça?  
_Dans le mile cousin! Mais faut quand même avouer, elle a l'air trop bonne! J'ai bien hâte de l'essayer!  
_T'ES QU'UN...  
_UN QUOI HEIN?! _demanda Saï avec un éclaire de démence dans les yeux_  
_Qu'un pauvre type qui ne sait même pas couvrir ses arrières! _déclara Sasuke en sortant en colère_

**Saï était crispé de peur. Tout le monde sais bien qu'il à un tempérament explosif mais Sasuke lui, il est imprévisible, il change toujours son fusil d'épaule et nous surprend à la dernière seconde. Saï se demanda ce qu'il savait au juste car il ne peut pas tout savoir, c'est impossible se dit-il pour se convaincre, personne n'était présent et puis si c'était vrai il n'a cas y remédier ce n'est pas un de plus qui va l'empêcher de dormir la nuit.**

**[...]**

**Sasuke roulait à vive allure sur une petite route de terre boueuse, il n'avait pourtant pas plut. Il roulait vers nul part, il roulait simplement sans aucun but précis enfin oui il a un but, se calmer et rentrer dans sa maison pour aller dormir un bon coup, car comme le dicton le dit « ****_La nuit porte conseil_**** » de cette façon il est sur de ne pas faire d'erreur et de regretter ses geste plus tard. Dehors il commence lentement à faire nuit, les lumières des maisons du coin éclairent la petite route puisqu'elle est dépourvue de lampadaires. Sasuke commença à ralentir, une grande maison rose bonbon attira son attention, ainsi que la jeune femme aux cheveux rose qui courait comme une dingue après un gros chien qui lui se fiche complètement d'elle, il court et puis basta pour la nana. Il arrête sa voiture, sort et marche dans sa direction. Immédiatement Sakura se fige et replace ses cheveux!**

_Hey! _dit Sasuke en se grattant le crâne_  
_Tu... euh... Fais quoi par ici? _demanda Sakura surprise de le voir et qu'il lui parle_  
_Je roulais pour me calmer c'est tout! Sinon ta maison va bien avec tes cheveux, _rit-il en s'approchant_  
_Sympa! _dit-elle en froncent les sourcils_  
_Hn!

**Il est maintenant face à elle, les cheveux au vent, le rouge aux joues, elle le regarde et n'ose pas parler. Puis finalement elle se souvient qu'elle veut lui faire payer son manque de respect en vers elle l'autre jour!**

_Fou le camp! _dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire_  
_Quoi?! _dit Sasuke surpris_  
_Tu m'as très bien entendu pars immédiatement de ma propriété ou je laisse mon chien te bouffer!  
_Ouais si un jour il revient!

**Sakura regarda dans la direction que le chien avait pris et effectivement il était en train de se barrer, le sale clebs de sa mère prenait ses pattes à son cou! Elle regarda Sasuke...**

_Tu peux m'aider à le ramener? _demanda-t-elle timidement_  
_Hn

**Elle fut surprise qu'il accepte si facilement, mais bon peut-être que le chien allait l'écouter lui parce qu'elle, il ne l'écoutait pas, même pas pour une friandise au bœuf, ses préférées qui plus est. Sasuke resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet, en fait, il l'est encore et Sakura n'apprécie pas spécialement ce mutisme oppressant. Elle décida finalement de briser le silence.**

_Euh... Tu es venue avec la voiture de Saï... Pourquoi?  
_Il était chez moi!  
_Ah!

**Le silence dura encore une bonne dizaine de minute, puis finalement Sasuke le brisa.**

_Tu es réellement fiancé avec Saï ? _demanda-t-il en feignant l'indifférence_  
_Comment tu..  
_Hi..Saï me la annoncé avec un certain..sadisme, _dit-il en regardant de loin une touffe de poil courir à vive allure dans leur direction_  
_Sadisme? Mais euh je comprends pas pourquoi il ferait ça...

**Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son gros Patapouf sauta sur Sasuke, le faisant tomber par la même occasion. Sakura rit à gorge déployée face à Sasuke qui essayait tant bien que mal de repousser les bisous baveux de Patapouf.**

_Y'a pas de quoi rire Haruno! _grogna Sasuke en repoussant une nouvelle fois Patapouf _  
_Oh que si, muhahaha, j'aurais jamais cru te voir refuser des bisous, muahahahaha  
_Ca dépend qui me les donne

**Sakura arrêta immédiatement de rire, elle considéra un instant ce qu'il venait de dire et finalement décida de faire l'indifférente.**

_Ah parce que tu as une préférence, je pensais que tu sautais tout ce qui bouge! Pourquoi mon chien ferait l'exception!  
_*Hn! J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait mit plus de temps avant de me sermonner sur la façon dont je lui ai dit de partir!*_pensa-t-il_, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge, je choisis et je ne suis pas zoophile  
_Nan euh ça je savais mais en tout cas ça sonnait beaucoup mieux dans ma tête, _rougit-elle de honte_

**Il lui fit un micro sourire, il devait avouer qu'elle était mignonne quand elle rougissait surtout depuis qu'il l'a vu rougir de plaisir...délire de plaisir totale pour un moment pour notre Sasuke national.. Surtout avec la chaleur qu'il ressent à son bas ventre. Il toussota et effaça toutes les images que son esprit plus que pervers lui envoyait. Le traite se dit-il avant de se relever et de s'éloigner à grand pas calculer vers sa voiture, enfin celle de Saï.**

_Tu.. Tu pars déjà ?_ demanda Sakura avec un air stupide qui trahissait sa pensée _  
_Hn?  
_T'as très bien compris la question!  
_Je sais, mais ça me surprend que tu veuilles que je reste après ce que tu m'as dis il y a peine vingt minute! _déclara-t-il les mains dans les poches en la toisant nonchalamment du regard _  
_Enfaite je...

**Du côté de Naruto, Saï et Hinata**

_Merde le salop, l'enfant de chienne, il a prit ma voiture l'enc...  
_Ca va on a compris, pas obliger de passer tout le répertoire des insultes sur son dos! _dit Naruto en se levant du canapé_  
_C'est plutôt.. _commença Hinata_  
_Heyy..Hinata t'as envie d'une glace?

**Elle remarqua la diversion qu'il avait créé, Naruto ne voulais pas qu'elle lui dise qu'ils avaient entendu les raisons qui le poussait à épouser Sakura, Hinata lui fit un sourire et accepta la glace qu'il commençait déjà à faire.**

_Et moi? _siffla Saï_  
_Bah quoi toi? _demanda niaisement Naruto_  
_Tu ne me demande pas si je veux une glace?  
_Bah non, mais si t'en veux une viens te la faire toi même je suis pas ta boniche non plus!

**Saï étouffa un juron avant de se lever et de se servir un verre de saké, Hinata léchait tranquillement sa glace quand Naruto lui fit signe qu'il voulait monter à l'étage, même s'il n'avait pas spécialement une chambre ici. Elle fit signe que non en rougissant, depuis quand rougissait-elle pour de vrai.**

_Pff pas juste! _bouda Naruto _  
_I Know  
_Quoi?  
_Je sais, _dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel_  
_Je sais que tu sais ce que veux dire I know alors arrête de me narguer et dit moi ce que ça veut dire!  
_Naruto, ça veut dire « _Je sais _» en anglais!  
_ Ah  
_Baka, _dit Saï avec mépris_

**Naruto fit comme de rien n'était et continua à charmer sa belle Hinata, enfin sauf quand il passait pour un véritable débile sinon ça se passait plutôt bien dans la demeure de Sasuke.**

**Du côté de Sasuke et Sakura**

_...Tu quoi? _sourit-il_  
_Je.. T'arrêtes pas de sourire c'est normal ou t'as un problème aux lèvres?  
_Tu es pire que Naruto toi quand tu t'y met  
_Nan, c'est toi qui te comporte bizarrement avec moi.. Tu m'as jetez de chez toi je te rappelle et tu te permets d'insulter ma maison, mes cheveux et tu dis que je suis pire que Naru No Baka!  
_Bah c'est plutôt flatteur dans un sens...  
_Lequelle?  
_Euuh...Mh...bah...  
_Sympa, _murmura-t-elle _  
_Ouais t'es sympa comme meuf!  
_Non je voulais dire que...laisse tomber

**Il y eut un long silence qui traîna en longueur, Sasuke s'amusa à piocher du pied les roches qui lui faisaient affront sur le petit chemin de gravier, enfin les plus grosses. Sakura quant à elle essayait de calmer les ardeurs du chien qui avait une autre envie folle de s'enfuir mais également de sauter sur Sasuke, l'idée de le laisser faire lui traversa l'esprit mais finalement décida de ne rien faire.**

_Tu es amoureuse de lui? _demanda Sasuke en brisant le silence_  
_Quoi?  
_Saï! _dit-il en arrêtant de marcher et lui attrapant le poignet par la même occasion_

**Elle s'arrêta et regarda longuement sa main sur son poignet, elle était chaude et douce, il ne dégageait aucune agressivité dans son geste. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour découvrir un regard qui montrait également de la surprise face à son propre geste, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il se rapprocha même plus d'elle, à quelque centimètre des ses lèvres, il murmura son nom avant de plonger vivement vers sa bouche, il lécha sa lèvre inférieure lui quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle ouvrit avidement. Leur échange dura longtemps, manque de souffle ils se séparèrent à regret l'un de l'autre. Sakura était rouge écarlate tandis que Sasuke la regardait intensément, jusqu'a ce qu'il la prenne par la taille et lui murmure à l'oreille:**

_J'ai envie de toi, la maintenant, tout de suite!

**Elle rougit encore plus, pendant qu'il l'embrassait et l'entraînait je ne sais où. Un éclair traversa l'esprit de Sakura et s'il voulait simplement coucher avec elle et qu'il s'en allait comme si de rien était comme l'autre fois...**

_Lâche moi..LÂCHE MOI! _dit-elle en se débattent fortement_  
_Saku...  
_Arrête je suis fiancée et tout d'un coup ça te travaille dans le pantalon ? tu rêves, mon vieux, je ne fais pas deux fois les même erreur...  
_M..  
_Dégage.. Comme si je t'intéressais y'a que le sexe qui t'intéresse avec moi!

**Et elle partit sans demander son reste. Sasuke, seul dans le jardin avec un chien qui a envie de le trucider de bisous baveux, nan mauvaise idée, il décide finalement de poursuivre Sakura.**

_Hey attends moi je...  
_La ferme! Je veux pas te parler!  
_Je vais dire comme Shika mais...putain que t'es une femme galère!

**Sakura s'arrêta net dans sa course, se retourna et afficha un air pas très rassurant pour notre Sasuke, pourtant il passa outre l'air qu'elle affichait et s'approcha d'elle.**

_Écoute j'ai pas envie de détruire ta future progéniture alors tu ferais mieux de dégager illico presto!  
_Sakura...  
_Ouais cousin tu ferais mieux de partir, _dit Saï en enlaçant Sakura par la taille _

Fin du Chapitre Septième


	10. Chapter 10 - Huitième Chapitre

Les personnages de **Naruto** appartiennent à **Kashimoto**, moi je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnel. L'histoire cependant est de mon cru. Respecter le travail des autres et merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

_Hey le flemmard ... RÉVEILLE-TOI! _cria une furie en plein dans l'oreille de notre pauvre endormi_  
_Galère, tu m'as transpercé le tympan!  
_T'avais qu'a ne PAS dormir  
_T'abuses femme galère!  
_T'as envie que je te foute encore mon poing dans la gueule, on sait tout les deux ce que ça donne! _dit-elle en le poussant par terre_

**Couché de tout son long sur l'asphalte de l'université, bien qu'il soit près de 21h, ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, d'y aller ensemble avec Ino et Kiba qui s'était éclipsés.. Enfin c'est surtout Kiba qui est parti et Ino la suivit, bref Shikamaru de sa main imita une personne parler et lui tapa dessus avec l'autre, ce qui ne plut aucunement à Temari qui avait deviné que c'était elle, qu'il imitait.**

_Tu rêves de me frapper, de me faire taire, de me soumettre à tes lois d'homme...

**Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il avait arrêté dès qu'elle avait prononcé le mot « ****_Soumettre_**** » tous des pervers ces mecs... Mais bon, elle l'attirait et ce n'est un secret pour personne.. Enfin sauf pour elle. Temari le regarda du coin de l'œil et remarqua qu'il avait décroché de ce qu'elle disait.**

_Tu m'écoutes le flemmard? _demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse_  
_Nan!  
_Qu-QUOI t'essaie même pas de mentir!  
_Nan!

**Elle allait le frapper quand un cri de douleur lui parvint, c'était la voix d'Ino. Temari partit à courir dans la direction d'où le cri provenait, Shikamaru l'avait suivi. Ils arrivèrent près du terrain de football de l'université, Ino se tenait difficilement à une marche de l'estrade centrale, elle était pâle et Kiba tentait vainement de l'empêcher d'avoir mal, mais ce n'était pas une douleur externe mais interne. Non loin d'elle une flaque luisante et de couleur suspecte avait prévenue Temari qu'Ino avait vomit, elle demanda immédiatement à Kiba de prendre Ino dans ses bras et de la conduire à la voiture de Shikamaru.**

_Non! J-je veux pas aller à l'hôpital, _dit Ino en serrant fortement le bras de Kiba_  
_Arrête de faire le bébé Ino, tu n'es pas en état de discuter et je crois que tout le monde ici veut ton bien.. Enfin sauf toi on dirait, _dit Temari en arrêtant soudainement de marcher_

**Ino resta quelques minutes sans parler à la regarder et à la défier du regard, mais bon défier Temari c'est une chose et gagner contre elle en est une autre beaucoup plus...épuisante, elle abandonna et accepta d'aller consulter un médecin tout en leur disant qu'elle refuserait d'y rester une nuit complète! Quelques instants après être arrivés à l'hôpital, une infirmière avait immédiatement demandé à ce qu'on s'occupe d'Ino. Elle est maintenant dans sa chambre trop lumineuse et plate à son goût, elle a toujours détesté les hôpitaux, sûrement parce que c'est là que sa vie de famille c'est effondrée. Elle était encore une jeune enfant innocente quand on lui à diagnostiqué sa leucémie aiguë, sa mère l'a reniée dès l'instant où elle avait eu des doutes sur sa maladie et son père...il n'a jamais existé, enfin c'est la version que sa mère lui a toujours donnée. Elle était toujours en train de penser quand un jeune homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux brun profond entra dans sa chambre avec assurance mais dès qu'il l'avait vu sur ce lit à barreaux avec tous ces fils relier de son corps à des perfusions le rendaient beaucoup moins assuré, il entra donc avec timidité dans la pièce.**

_He-hey ça va? _demanda-t-il avec peu d'assurance _  
_Mouais, si aller bien veut dire être obligée de se coltiner des infirmières qui râlent, qui sentent la cigarette à plein nez et d'être obligée de supporter ces cathéters alors oui je vais bien  
_Ah! _fut le seul mot que Kiba dit avant de fixer avec intérêt le plancher blanc mais sal de la chambre_  
_Sinon tu voulais me dire quoi avant que je vomisse tout à l'heure? _demanda-t-elle avec un sourire radieux_  
_Quoi? _dit-il surpris en relevant la tête_  
_Bah au stade de foot? Tu te souviens?  
_Ah ouais, hummm...je me demandais de quel groupe sanguin tu es?  
_...Oh, B c'est B mon groupe sanguin! _dit-elle déçu_  
_Vraiment ? _dit Kiba heureux_

**Elle le regarda sourire et partir comme une flèche, elle se demanda ce qu'il allait faire, bref elle n'avait pas réellement la tête à penser sur le pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait demandé cette info et qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de sortir avec elle... Finalement elle aurait peut-être du le garder pour elle tout seule quand elle en avait eu l'occasion quelques semaines plus tôt.**

**[Plus loin]**

_Dite, une greffe avec un donneur compatible ce serait possible?  
_Oui évidemment, bien que nous devrions prendre beaucoup de moelle osseuse, et des plaquettes pour la faire survivre après la chimio qu'on va devoir lui faire avant de préparer le donneur, car nous devons nous assurer de la réussite.  
_Et le donneur, lui, il va devoir faire quoi?  
_Tout d'abord nous allons lui faire passer des tests ainsi que le préparer à une éventuelle mort, puisqu'il risque gros pour une opération.. _Commença le médecin_  
_Mais pourquoi? _demanda-t-il_  
_Mlle Yamanaka est dans un stade assez avancé dans la maladie, médicalement je ne lui donne que quelques semaines à vivre, si elle aurait suivit sa chimio elle serait peut-être à quelques mois mais sans plus. C'est pour cette raison que le donneur risque gros! Normalement je ne suis pas sensé dire cela à un...

**[Plus loin, Tema/Shika]**

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou Kiba à parler à ce médecin! _grogna Temari en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine_  
_Sais pas!  
_Ça j'étais au courant!  
_Tu m'énerves, femme!  
_Et toi tu penses pas que tu m'énerve, à toujours dire « _femme_ » « _galère_ » et à dormir n'importe où et n'importe quand dans n'importe qu'elle situation!  
_Non! J'aime te voir rougir de fureur c'est un truc qui me plait chez toi!  
_Et de...QUOI?  
_T'as compris, _dit-il en fermant les yeux un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres_  
_Tu... Euh... Pff... T'es qu'un...raaaahhh! _dit-elle avant de se caller complètement dans son siège et de bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans_, j'te boude!  
_Galère, tu sais que t'es la fille la plus galère de tout l'univers et pourtant je...

**Il s'arrêta immédiatement quand Temari avait levé les yeux vers lui, et sans réfléchir il avait plongé sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit, sans réfléchir, également à son baisé, quand un bruit de gorge vinrent les arrêter, une vieille femme les regardait avec un air de « ****_Ne faite pas ceci dans un endroit public, ahh les jeunes d'aujourd'hui faut tout leur dire _****» Temari rouge avait caché son visage sur l'épaule de Shika, lui il regardait la vieille femme et lui dit:**

_Galère totale!  
_Oui jeune homme vous pouvez le dire, ce n'est pas une façon de faire en public, il faut avoir un peu de pudeur, surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci, _dit la vieille femme en s'éloignant avec sa canne_  
_Tema?  
_Ah hum, oui désolé j'aurais juste trop ris si je l'aurais regardée!

**Il captura encore une fois les lèvres fines de Temari, se foutant complètement de ce que la vieille bique avait dit, elle était partie et c'était mieux ainsi. Sa main alla lui caresser la joue il s'éloigna d'elle pour respirer et lui sourit en la regardant dans les yeux, il allait encore plonger sur ses lèvres quand Kiba vint les interrompant.**

_Hey les amoureux, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais Ino doit faire de la chimio si elle veut vivre sans sa leucémie, ils ont un donneur!  
_VRAIMENT !? _cria Temari heureuse de la nouvelle_  
_Oui!  
_C'est bien, on va lui annoncer? _proposa Shikamaru_  
_Euh, j'aimerais le lui dire moi-même...vous, vous pouvez aller prévenir les autres qu'elle a beaucoup plus de chance de survivre avec ce donneur si la chimio fonctionne!  
_D'accord on y va, enfin demain là on va rentrer je suis trop fatiguer, _dit Tema en prenant la main de Shika_

**Kiba les regarda partir avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Ino, elle était endormie et elle avait repris de la couleur, c'était bon signe! Il ne la réveilla pas, préférant s'installer à ses cotés sur le petit divan des visiteurs. Il allait passer la nuit à ses côté.**

**[Côté Tema/Shika]**

_Tu viens chez moi? _demanda Shikamaru_  
_Non!  
_Mais pourquoi?  
_Parce que je ne suis pas comme Sakura, je ne couche pas dès la première journée!

**Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles, Sakura c'était différent, elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée c'était pour cette raison qu'elle le faisait dès la première nuit! Cependant elle avait des doutes à propos de sa situation avec Sasuke, elle s'y était attaché et ça Tema l'avait très bien remarqué comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs.. Enfin peut-être pas Ino et Tenten mais bon!**

_C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire oublie elle est pas comme ça.. Enfin elle le fait avec ses raisons et elle a le droit c'est son corps après tout, ah et puis zut oublie totalement que j'ai parler!  
_Haha, t'es mignonne mais ça va j'avais compris! _dit-il avant de lui poser un baisé sur la joue_

[...]

**Sakura eu un spasme de surprise en sentant les bras de Saï autour de sa taille, mais également elle le maudissait intérieurement, pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'il vienne à ce moment précis, hein? Au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé avoir une explication de Sasuke et bien plus profondément en elle, Sakura aurait aimé savoir pourquoi il l'avait questionnée et embrassée par la suite!**

_Sasuke..._murmura Sakura avant qu'il ne parte en hâte vers la voiture de Saï_

**Fin du Chapitre Huitième**


	11. Chapter 11 - Neuvième Chapitre

Les personnages de **Naruto** appartiennent à **Kashimoto**, moi je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnel. L'histoire cependant est de mon cru. Respecter le travail des autres et merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

_L'enfoiré, il prend encore ma voiture! _siffla Saï_, il va m'entendre parler ce fils de...

**Sakura restait silencieuse, elle venait de découvrir un coté qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez Sasuke mais également chez Saï elle croyait qu'il était si gentil, si doux et pourtant devant Sasuke il avait montré sa vraie nature et pour Sasuke, quand ils étaient seuls c'était lui qui avait commencé à l'embrasser, mais comme toujours elle ne saura jamais ce qu'il voulait réellement, indéchiffrable, voila ce qu'est Sasuke Uchiha. Elle écouta Saï jurer contre Sasuke pendant tout le trajet pour rentrer, ce qui commençait à devenir royalement chiant. Son père était au bar, entrain de siroter un martini tout en lisant la première page du journal.**

_Une jeune femme a été retrouver morte à Tokyo, elle était mannequin à ce qui parait, _dit le père de Sakura_, tu devrais faire attention ma fille quand tu pars à Tokyo, imagine que c'était toi, moi et ta mère on n'en serait mort!  
_Vraiment? _dit-elle étonnée_  
_Mais oui chérie, pourquoi demandes-tu cela d'une façon aussi surprise?  
_Bah euh...je...pour rien!  
_Bon allez Saï tu restes coucher?  
_Hum.. Oui d'accord, mais je dors où?  
_Mais voyons dans la chambre de Sakura, vous êtes fiancé après tout!

**Sakura regarda son père et puis Saï, ils avaient tout les deux un regard qui ne sécurisaient pas Sakura. Elle monta dans sa chambre suivit de très près par Saï. Sans attendre il se déshabilla et se coucha dans le lit.**

_Tu viens te coucher? _demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse_  
_Euh oui, oui, hum je dois juste aller à la salle de bain!

**En refermant la porte elle vit Saï se mettre à l'aise, tout en lui faisant une place près de lui.**

_Oh la merde! Je fais quoi moi, _chuchota-t-elle à elle-même_, et s'il veut consommer ou pire s'il pense que je suis vierge...euh non sûrement pas mon père à dû le mettre au parfum.. Enfin peut-être pas!

Suki na toki dekakete  
Suki na toki ni amaete  
Seiippai tada ikite iru ima dakara koso

_Oh merdouille! Arrête de sonner, arrête de sonner! _gueula-t-elle en sortant son cellulaire se ses jeans_, Moshimoshi. Nani ? Non. C'est trop super pour elle. Au fait, pourquoi t'appelles à cette heure ? Nan je suis pas saoule. Pourquoi tu penses ça à chaque fois qu'on se parle sur le cell. Ma voix n'est pas étrange je chuchote y'a une différence. Comment ça non? Bah c'est que je suis dans la merde la plus totale. Comment ça je le mérite ? Ho je te ferais remarquer que tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi je parle! Ne viens pas me faire chier à...à 23h!  
_Euh ça va Sakura? _demanda Saï de l'autre côté de la porte_  
_Oui ça va t'inquiète c'est juste une furie qui est en maque qui m'appelle!  
_Ah euh d'accord, _dit-il avant de se recoucher_  
_Oooh que si tu a mérité ça. Go-... elle à osé raccrocher la...raaaaah!

Suki na toki dekakete  
Suki na toki ni amaete  
Seiippai tada ikite iru ima dakara koso

_Si c'est toi Tema t'es qu'une-. Ah salut Hina. Euh oui on peut se voir demain à quelle heure? À midi au réfectoire d'accord j'y serais, promis. Bye Bye !

**Elle sortit de la salle de bain, Saï dormait à point fermé, elle s'allongea près de lui et ferma les yeux. À peine trois minutes couchée que Saï la tenait par la taille, en petite cuillère les mains très bien placé sur ses hanches, une chance qu'il dort, pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir!**

**[...]  
Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic Taaaaaaaaaac Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic Taaaaaaaaaac**

**Sakura gigotait nerveusement sur sa chaise en fixant l'horloge, tout en la maudissant d'aller trop lentement. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Hinata, en fait elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.**

_Vous avez compris la Masse d'un neutron : 1,674 94 × 10-27 kg et que...

**Driiiiiiiiiiiing guigling**

**Sakura sortit en bousculant sans le faire exprès Sasuke qui était malheureusement dans son chemin, il grogna et rejoignit Naruto.**

_'lut, _dit Sasuke avant de s'asseoir vachement près de Shikamaru_  
_Tu sais pas quoi Sasuke, Shika sort avec Temari, _dit Naruto avec un sourire fidèle à lui-même_  
_Mes félicitation, _dit-il en basculant sa tête par en arrière_  
_Hey, ça va pas vieux? _demanda Shikamaru_  
_Bof j'ai déjà été mieux!  
_Ah c'est parce que t'as eu un vent avec Sakura l'autre soir et qu'elle ne fait plus attention à toi! _annonça Naruto d'un ton étrangement détaché_  
_Hein...nan...tsk... j'me casse!  
_Roh Sasuke fais pas chier et reviens poser ton cul sur cette chaise! _grogna Naruto _

**Shikamaru s'étonna et commença à rire devant un Sasuke plus qu'étonné et d'un Naruto plus sérieux que d'habitude! Naruto frappa Shika derrière la tête ce qui le fit toussoter!**

_Tu sais très bien ce que t'as à faire si tu veux la récupérer Monsieur Uchiha, _commença-t-il a dire étrangement_  
_Mouais cause toujours tu m'intéresses pauvre con!  
_C'est mieux de t'intéresser parce que je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais Sakura n'as pas apprécié le fait que tu l'ai jetée après avoir couché avec elle, elle avait des sentiments pour toi «_ pauvre con _» ! _dit-il avant de le défier du regard_

**Sasuke resta muet, elle avait des sentiments pour lui? Nan impossible pensait-il, elle lui aurait montré plus d'une fois. En fait, il y avait cette fois où il l'avait embrassé et qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, enfin avant que subitement elle le repousse pour une raison qui lui est inconnue, peut-être avait-il été trop vite mais il a toujours agit comme ça et la fois dans la piscine et...**

_Tu dis plus rien? _demanda Naruto satisfait_

**Le silence, Naruto venait de créer un doute dans l'esprit de Sasuke et si c'était vrai qu'elle en était tomber amoureuse, lui il ne savait pas s'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, il pourrait la blesser et ça il ne le voulait pas, enfin il ne voulait plus la blesser. Il regarda Naruto, il voyait très bien qu'il attendait une réponse mais il n'en avait pas...**

_Attend, Sasuke à couché avec Sakura? Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir ces deux la? _dit soudainement Neji qui venait d'arriver_  
_Ouais moi aussi je pensais ça mais on dirait bien que c'est le contraire! _bailla Shikamaru_  
_Au fait, il est où Kiba ? _demanda Neji en regardant autour de lui_  
_Avec Ino, il ne la quitte plus depuis qu'ils ont trouvé un donneur  
_Ah ouais ? _s'étonna Neji_  
_Ouais elle se fait opérer demain à ce que j'ai entendu, ils veulent faire ça le plus rapidement possible.  
_C'est rapide  
_Oui mais comme ça elle va aller mieux!  
_Ino va se faire opéré ! _s'émerveilla Naruto en sautillant_  
_Et dire qu'i peine trois minute il était sérieux  
_Ouais bah tout à l'heure c'était pour Sasuke...en parlant de lui il est où?

**Ils fouillèrent la salle des yeux, aucun Sasuke en vue. Naruto ne s'inquiéta pas mais resta quand même surpris qu'il est agit si vite, peut-être avait-il eu des remords?**

**Côté Sakura**

_* Mais merde elle est où Hinata ? Elle devait être au réfectoire puis elle ma fait signe d'aller dehors et la je l'ai perdu...faut vraiment que j'arrête de me perdre ou de perdre des personnes...* _pensa-t-elle avant de foncer sur une personne_  
_Awwww! Ça fait mal Sakura!  
_Désolée Hinata! J'était tellement presser de savoir ce que tu avais à me dire que j'ai pas fais attention et je t'ai perdu dans la foulée, _dit la rose sans respirer_  
_Respire je veux pas que tu tombe dans les pommes tu en serais bien capable le pire!  
_C'est sympa  
_Oui je sais, _dit la brune en dépoussièrent sa jupe en jean noir _  
_En voila une autre, bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?  
_C'est à propos de...  
_Hey Sakura!

**Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir qui l'appelait. Saï se tenait devant sa voiture, une Bentley Continental grise, la portière grande ouverte qui n'attendait qu'elle.**

_Oh!  
_Qu'est-ce qui fiche ici lui? _demanda Hinata en fronçant les sourcils_  
_J'en sais rien, il devrait être à son travail, je comprends pas, je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut tu m'attends?  
_Non! Tu n'iras pas le voir d'accord parce que si tu y vas tu ne reviendras pas me voir et tu vas me faire un signe de main comme quoi tu pars manger avec lui, cet être répugnant et avide de pouvoir il me...  
_Hinata qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? _demanda Sakura inquiète_  
_Il veut se marier avec toi uniquement pour tes parents et...  
_Je sais! _dit celle-ci avant de partir vers Saï _  
_Quoi mais...mais et Sasuke?  
_Quoi « _Et Sasuke _»?

**Elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face et ce qu'elle vit l'étonna, Sasuke était arrivé en trombe dehors en regardant dans toute les directions humainement possibles de faire sans se briser le cou! Un instant elle pensa que c'était peut-être elle qu'il cherchait, il avait soudainement eu un flash quand elle l'avait bousculé et il en était tombé raide dingue amoureux, mais elle se dit simplement qu'il recherchait Naruto pour l'encastrer dans le mur de brique le plus proche pour lui avoir dit un truc déplacé. Elle se retourna et partit avec Saï.**

_SAKU...ra, _dit Sasuke en arrivant aux côtés d'Hinata_  
_Tu l'as manqué de quelques secondes, dommage que tu l'aies envoyée paître cette journée là!  
_Alors comme ça toi aussi t'as envie de me faire sentir cheap?  
_Ouais mais c'est une idée de Naruto pas de moi  
_Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'il devienne comme ça moi j'aimais bien quand il était baka, pas un baka qui est capable de me faire la moral et qui en plus a..._il se tut_

**Il allait dire que Naruto avait raison mais, trop fier ou trop con, pour l'avouer à qui que ce soit! Dans la voiture, Sakura restait silencieuse le fait que Hinata lui ait ouvertement dit ce qu'elle voulait oublier sur Saï l'avait rendue douteuse et puis Sasuke qui était sortit de cette façon encore une fois elle aurait aimé savoir pourquoi...elle voudrait tellement que Sasuke l'aime ; qu'elle oublie ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qui maintenant est mineur selon elle, et qu'il ne s'intéressait à elle que pour le sexe.**

_Alors ma jolie fiancée est bien silencieuse, pourquoi donc? _demanda Saï en lui caressant la cuisse_

**Peut-être que lui aussi ne veut que du sexe dans leurs mariage ainsi que ses parents mais bon ça elle le savait dès le début, elle était encore le jouet de ses parents qui s'en servaient pour atteindre le sommet avec Saï, m'enfin elle était prête à subir tout juste pour être aimée...elle en avait tellement souffert quand elle était jeune que maintenant elle était prête à mettre sa vie en jeu uniquement pour que ses parents l'apprécie un tantinet. Elle n'était aucunement amoureuse de Saï, elle l'appréciait même quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux puisqu'il était doux mais ça s'arrête là, il n'est qu'un homme qui intéresse ses parents, on pourrait presque dire que c'est elle qui profite de lui!**

_Pour rien, alors pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher? _demanda-t-elle en le regardant _  
_Tes parents m'ont appelé au bureau et ils voulaient qu'on mange tous ensembles comme une vraie famille, _sourit-il avant d'approcher la main de Sakura près de sa bouche pour lui déposé un baisé_  
_Ah!

**Par contre il n'était pas très discret, Sakura et lui se voyaient toujours avec ses parents ce qui devenait lassant par moments, elle voulait bien sur être aimée de ses parents mais de là à les voir chaque jour jouer une comédie la rendait malade et elle doutait de plus en plus souvent mais comme elle se le répétait « ****_Tu ne vas pas tout gâcher simplement parce que tu n'es pas assez forte pour supporter leur comédie _****» c'est de cette façon qu'elle ne lâchait pas. Arrivée dans au restaurant où elle et Saï avait mangé pour se parler la première fois, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas habillée pour car elle portait un mini short noir et une camisole dos nue grise mais elle vit ses parents discuter entre eux et dès qu'ils avaient levé les yeux ils avaient sourit et leur avait fait signe d'approcher.**

_Bonjour maman, papa, _murmura Sakura pas très à l'aise_  
_Bonjour Saï et bonjour ma chérie, _dirent ses parents en cœur_

**Comme toujours c'était Saï qui passait en premier, quelques fois elle en était jalouse, pathétique, oui elle le sait mais que voulez-vous ? Elle était en manque d'amour et notre Sasuke n'arrangeait pas les choses!**

Ce piège que je t'ai tendu,  
Ce fil de couleur cerise,  
Tombe dedans, esclave de mon amour  
Tu ne peux pas y échapper.

_Tu as changé ta sonnerie? _demanda Saï_  
_Non c'est un S.M.S, _dit-elle en regardant l'écran de son cellulaire_

» Fo parlé tt lé 2 C IMP  
- SasK«

_*Il peut pas écrire comme tout le monde lui, c'est pas parce que c'est un S.M.S qu'il est obligé de le marquer de cette façon!*  
_Alors, c'est qui? _demanda Saï en regardant par dessus son épaule_  
_C'est euh Temari elle veut me voir pour un cours qu'elle a pas compris, _ment-elle rapidement avant de remettre son cell dans son sac et de se lever_  
_Mais attends, tu n'as pas mangé! Si tu veux je te raccompagne  
_Non ça va, je vais la rappeler pour qu'elle vienne me chercher ou je prendrais le bus, _dit-elle en sortant précipitamment _

**En arrivant dehors elle vit au loin un abris de bus, comme ça si Saï regarde dans sa direction il verra qu'elle est là-bas et il ne verras pas Sasuke venir la chercher.**

_*Put*n mais réponds tu viens à peine de m'envoyer ton texto...* Allo? C'est qui? Karin mais tu fou quoi avec le cellulaire de Sasuke. ? Ouais ça c'est ça et moi je suis la maîtresse du père Noël pendant les vacances d'été. Nan c'était pour déconner! Tu le vois pas loin par hasard. Comment ça « _oui mais je te l'passe pas_ »? Allo? Allo? Ne me dit pas que t'as raccroché sale...Ah allo? C'est qui cette fois -_-! C'est pas marrant de respirer dans le combiner! Et ça me fait peur c'est réellement pas drôle! Bon ben je raccroche.

Suki na toki dekakete  
Suki na toki ni amaete  
Seiippai tada ikite iru ima dakara koso

**»Hinata«**

_Moshimoshi. Sasuke? Hum ouais tu peux venir me chercher puisque tu veux me parler? Je suis sur la rue Chuo de Ginza dans un abri de bus. Tu vois où c'est? Ouep j'attends j'ai que ça à faire!

**Côté Ino**

_Bien Mademoiselle Yamanaka le bloc s'est libéré plutôt que prévu nous allons pouvoir commencer la greffe dans moins de 18h. Comment vous sentez vous? _demanda le médecin avant de prendre son pouls _  
_Bien pour une leucémique, _rit-elle avant de regarder Kiba dormir _  
_Il est la depuis le début non?  
_Oui!  
_Vous devriez le réveiller pour lui annoncer la nouvelle! _dit le médecin avant de sortir de la chambre_

**Elle regarda l'infirmière placer son cathéter, arranger sa couverture, remplir son verre d'eau en jurant qu'elle avait une envie d'aller fumer et de partir en vitesse en direction de l'accueil de l'étage. Ino regarda également Kiba dormir, il avait l'air si paisible, pourquoi devrait-elle le réveiller alors qu'il devait faire un rêve remplie de fille super canon en santé qui sont à ses pieds...ou simplement rêve-t-il d'Ino qui lui tiens la main tout en courant dans un champ de fleurs sauvage mais ça fait trop cliché des années passées ou des téléroman à faire passer le temps. Elle le réveilla donc.**

_Hmmm? Je suis où déjà? _dit-il d'une voix endormie et les yeux à peine ouvert_  
_À l'hôpital, tu te souviens?  
_Ah c'est vrai...

**Il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui, Ino avait reprit beaucoup de couleur en une seule nuit, et elle affichait un sourire radieux.**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda-t-il en se levant pour se dégourdir les jambes_  
_Je vais être au bloc opératoire dans moins de 18h!  
_Vraiment! Mais c'est génial ce qui insinue que demain vers 11h tout devrais être fini?  
_Oui à peu près, _sourit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau_

**Kiba lui donna une bise sur le front, ce qui la fit rougir et sortit de la chambre. Le médecin d'Ino était entrain de parler à une infirmière, il se dirigea vers lui.**

_Docteur? _tenta-t-il en voyant l'infirmière partir_  
_Oui?  
_Je vais devoir faire quoi, moi?  
_Ah oui c'est vrai vous êtes le donneur je l'avais oublier.. _rit-il_  
_*J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme ça dans une salle d'opération?* _pensa-t-il inquiet_  
_Vous allez devoir passer une série de tests puis nous allons prendre conscience des précédents médicaux dans votre famille voir s'il n'y aurait pas de maladie qui pourrait aggraver la santé de Mademoiselle Yamanaka et puis l'affaire seras dans le sac!  
_D'accord, peut-on commencer immédiatement?  
_Bien sur!

**Il entra dans la chambre d'Ino et lui dit qu'il devrait s'absenter quelques heures, pour simple réponse elle lui sourit et lui demanda de revenir vite! Ce qui le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**[...]**

**Deux longues heures venaient de passer et Sasuke ne parlait pourtant pas. Un silence des plus totale qui gênait ou plutôt exaspérait Sakura, à plusieurs reprise elle avait tenté de faire la conversation mais les mots lui restaient pris dans la gorge en plus Naruto et Hinata étaintt présent, quel pied.**

_Alors Sakura...euh comment ça va? _demanda Naruto pour faire la conversation_  
_T'as pas trouvé mieux? _dit la rose sèchement_  
_Euh bah...non!  
_Sakura passe pas tes nerf sur le pauvre Naruto il t'a rien fait! _s'énerva Hinata_  
_Il m'a rien fait, tu veux rire là j'espère? Il s'est assit sur moi à trois reprises en pensant que c'était toi, il m'a fait tomber sous prétexte que j'étais trop lente pour descendre de la voiture et là il trouve rien à dire sauf me demander si je vais bien! En plus Sasuke m'envoie un S.M.S puis quand on se rencontre bah Monsieur ne daigne pas dire un seul mot et ça fait deux putain d'heures que ça dure j'en ai ras-le-bol ! _répliqua-t-elle_

**Sasuke était juste à côté d'elle, et elle le sait très bien mais elle en avait marre. Il lui envoyait un texto parce qu'il voulait lui parler et quand ils sont face à face il ne dit rien, enfin à elle il ne dit rien car à Naruto et à Hinata il parle librement! Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui en le dévisageant.**

_Si t'as rien à me dire tu ferais mieux de me ramener au restaurant, Saï et mes parents vont encore planifier des choses dans mon dos alors s'il te plaît!  
_Si tu veux, _dit-il en partant vers sa voiture_

**Elle resta bouche bée, en fait, il ne voulait rien savoir d'elle. Cette pensée l'affecta plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle alla dans la même direction que Sasuke, il était debout, la portière du passager grande ouverte, elle s'assit et attendis que Sasuke monte à bord. Une fois fait, Sasuke démarra et le silence reprit de plus belle. Sakura était en train de contempler le paysage qu'elle remarqua que la voiture ne roulait plus. Elle se retourna pour voir Sasuke la tête sur le volant.**

_Ça va? _demanda-t-elle_  
_Hn  
_Tu sais dire autre chose que « _Hn_ »?

**Il ne répondit pas, Sakura le regarda longuement jusqu'a ce qu'elle remarque qu'il avait les yeux fermés.**

_Oh non ! Viens pas me dire que tu vas dormir maintenant?  
_Non, je réfléchis..  
_Ah pourtant y'a pas à réfléchir pour trouver un restaurant à moins que tu nous aies paumés! Mais...si ce n'est pas ça, tu penses à quoi? _demanda-t-elle curieuse_  
_...toi! _dit-il en relevant la tête et en la fixant intensément_

**Fin du Chapitre Neuvième**


	12. Chapter 12 - Dixième Chapitre

Les personnages de **Naruto** appartiennent à **Kashimoto**, moi je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnel. L'histoire cependant est de mon cru. Respecter le travail des autres et merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

**Sakura devint rouge pivoine face à cette révélation pas du tout attendue, tourna la tête pour échapper à son regard pénétrant. Ayant trop chaud elle descendit de la voiture, dehors il faisait frais et peu sombre, elle pouvait très bien distinguer des silhouettes marcher au loin, un chaton traversant la rue et Sasuke qui était sortit également qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.**

_Tu m'évites dans ma propre voiture? rit-il  
_Bah non j'avais chaud  
_Et pour quoi?  
_J'avais chaud c'est tout y'a pas de raison, _dit-elle en rougissant_  
_Je pense plutôt que c'est moi la raison!  
_Ca va les chevilles ou faut aller à l'hosto?  
_Tu rougis, tu as chaud simplement parce que j'ai dit que tu occupais mes pensées, _chantonna Sasuke en se rapprochant de Sakura_  
_Non! En vérité tu as dit que tu réfléchissais à moi!  
_Alors tu ne nies pas que c'est pour cette raison que tu rougis et que t'es sortie de la voiture?

**Prise au piège dans son propre filet, elle resta muette devant un Sasuke plus que satisfait qui se rapprochait grandement d'elle. Elle se retourna pour être dos à lui, mauvaise idée pensa-t-elle lorsque le torse de Sasuke se colla à son dos, tout en humant son parfum il caressa ses hanches, ses bras et déposa quelques baisés dans son cou. Les yeux fermés, elle laissa Sasuke faire, son souffle chaud et ses lèvres charnues qui parcouraient sa nuque, elle ne pourrait résister longtemps même si en fait elle ne résistait pas du tout. Il se stoppa au grand étonnement de Sakura, elle se retourna et remarqua qu'il avait prit sa main et qu'il jouait avec son doigt où le gros diamant de Saï ornait.**

_Hn, il t'a donné la bague de sa mère, ça me surprend un peu...  
_Ah et pourquoi?  
_Sa mère ne fait jamais rien sans que ça lui soit bénéfique tout comme Saï en y repensant, telle mère tel fils! _dit-il en lui lâchant la main_  
_Tu voulais me dire quoi au faite? _demanda-t-elle en rougissant_  
_Je voulais savoir, as-tu des sentiments pour moi? _se risqua-t-il à demander _

**Étrangement Sasuke avait peur de recevoir une réponse négative, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, toutes les filles en tombaient amoureuses alors pourquoi elle serait l'exception.. Peut-être parce qu'avec elle il se sentait bien, qu'il n'avait pas peur d'agir d'une certaine façon et qu'elle ne le juge pas ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il en tombait amoureux!?**

_À quoi sa pourrait bien te servir de toute façon si je te répondais, c'est pour avoir une fille de plus sous ton charme et sur qui tu peux compter pour t'envoyer en l'air.. Bah si c'est pour ça alors non je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, _lâcha-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux_

**Il resta muet, une rage intense monta en lui puis finalement il trouva une petite erreur dans ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce qui le calma tout d'un coup.**

_Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas!  
_Quoi ? Non je te l'ai déjà dis tu...  
_Regarde moi dans les yeux, _insista Sasuke_  
_Je...

**Côté Naru Hina**

_Selon toi Hina, ils sont en train de faire quoi?  
_Connaissant Sakura, elle doit lui avoir mit une bonne centaine de gifles et peut-être même un coup de pied dans la fourche sinon deuxième option ils sont tous les deux à moitié nus sur la banquette arrière! _dit-elle le plus naturellement possible_  
_Ah, j'opte pour la deuxième, _dit Naruto en croisant les bras_  
_Ou troisième option, Sasuke n'a rien fait, la reconduite au restaurant et il va aller se saouler dans un bar le plus proche  
_C'est difficile de faire un choix entre celle-la et la deuxième  
_Ou quatrième option...  
_Hina je crois qu'on va laisser faire les options d'accord  
_Quoi mais elle est aussi possible! _dit-elle en essayant de le convaincre_  
_Non Hina!  
_Pfffff

**Côté Sasu Saku**

_Tu préfères quand même pas Saï? Ne me dit pas que tu en es tombée amoureuse, _s'énerva Sasuke d'une voix agacée_  
_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je le sois ou pas?  
_PARCE QU'IL N'EST PAS FAIT POUR TOI! _s'énerva Sasuke_  
_ET TOI TU PENSES QUE TU ES FAIT POUR MOI PEUT-ÊTRE? _répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac_

**Sasuke sous le choc parti la laissant seule, il marchait le long de la route quand finalement il se calma, il retourna près de Sakura qui était assise côté passager dans la voiture. Elle avait les yeux fermé, il l'a trouvait belle et la contempla longuement avant de se racler la gorge et qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Sakura l'observa également, il avait une chemise blanche lignée noire, un jeans noir déchiré aux genoux et des converses noirs, elle rougit en voyant le regard de Sasuke se planter dans ses yeux.**

_Je crois que je suis..._commença Sasuke_  
_...entrain d'oublier que mon fiancé et mes parents sont dans un resto seuls et qu'ils sont très certainement entrain de planifier notre mariage, _dit-elle sans respirer de peur d'être coupé par Sasuke _

**Encore en rage Sasuke repartit prendre une petite marche, pourquoi revenait-elle tout le temps sur son mariage, sur cette merde de Saï et de ses parents à la noix. Sasuke en avait plus que marre, il rebroussa chemin quand il vit Sakura debout qui s'étirait près de la voiture, il la regarda longuement. Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation qu'il allait tout foirer encore une fois et qu'un truc pas net allait se passer?**

_Tsssk

**Si elle voulait tellement être avec Saï et ses parents pourquoi elle avait accepté de le voir, et puis d'abord où lui était venue l'idée de la tester, c'est sûrement de la faute à Naruto avec son air sérieux et son regard de défi qui l'ont poussé à vouloir lui parler. Il fouilla dans les poches de son jeans essayant de trouver un paquet de clope, aucune, normale en même temps il ne fume pas, mais il trouvait le moment parfait pour commencer!**

**Côté ... des autres**

_Dites, c'est moi ou on n'a plus de nouvelle de Sasuke depuis une bonne heure? _demanda un brun aux yeux de nacre_  
_Ouep selon moi Hina c'est la deuxième option, _sourit Naruto en la regardant_  
_Ou peut-être la quatrième qui est...  
_Hinata je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter les options me semble?  
_Pfff elle est possible elle aussi, _marmonna-t-elle en allant commander une tourner de saké_  
_Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé? _demanda curieusement Neji à Naruto_  
_On parlait de ce que faisait Sasuke et Sakura quand elle a commencé son trip d'option, j'y suis pour rien! dit le blond face au regard suspicieux de Neji  
_Hey Naru, Neji vous faites quoi ici? _demanda un brun coiffé comme un ananas_  
_Salut Shika, Tema. Bah on est venus prendre un vers qu'elle question!  
_Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Ino? _demanda Hinata qui venait d'arrivé avec les boissons_  
_Oui ils ont eu le bloc plus tôt que prévu...  
_Ca on le sait mais...  
_Non mais laissez moi au moins finir ce que je disais avant de sauter aux conclusions...bon, ils ont encore une fois eu le bloc plus tôt elle passe sur la table de billard dans moins de trois heurs c'est super non? _demanda Temari aux autres_  
_Oui mais c'est quand même inquiétant, _dit Hinata en se collant sur Naruto_  
_Ouais, mais Kiba est toujours avec elle alors ça doit l'apaiser..  
_Et la faire rougir, _rit Temari et Hinata en même temps_  
_Gné? _dirent les garçons en même temps_  
_Non, non, rien !

**Hinata et Temari eurent un regard complice avant de s'assoir et de trinquer à la santé d'Ino et à ses amours que seul les deux jeunes femmes comprirent!**

**Côté Ino**

_Mademoiselle Yamanaka, vous avez un ange près de vous...  
_Qui ça Kiba parce que je vois que lui, _dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde_  
_Euh non c'était une façon de parler mais... erm... enfin..  
_Doc, pourquoi avez vous dit qu'elle avait un ange? _demanda Kiba assis en tailleur sur le lit_  
_Oui elle a une vraie chance cette petite, le bloc est libre dès maintenant si elle désire commencer on le peut!  
_V-vous voulez dire que maintenant tout de suite, _le voyant sourire et affirmer de la tête_, quoi non attendez je suis pas...  
_Ino allez fais-le tout de suite comme ça tu va pouvoir sortir plus vite...  
_Mais..  
_..pour aller faire du shopping! _dit-il en guettant sa réaction_  
_... ...attends tu essaies de m'acheter la?  
_Oui  
_Ok bah ça marche

**Le médecin qui était resté resta surpris puis il fit discrètement signe à Kiba de sortir de la pièce. Le Doc lui expliqua qu'il peut seulement dire bonne chance à Ino et qu'ensuite il sera emmené au bloc pour être endormi. Il donna un simple baisé à Ino sur les lèvres, elle rougit et voulu répondre mais les lèvres avait disparues ainsi que Kiba. Une infirmière, ou plutôt une marâtre, entra dans sa chambre et lui dit de sa voix dure, qu'elle allait la conduire au bloc. En entrant elle vit son donneur couché sur le dos, tout était prêt, ce qui la rendit encore plus nerveuse elle regarda le donneur, et quelque chose lui dit qu'elle le connaissait, elle regarda attentivement le patient, ses cheveux hirsute brun lui faisait penser à Kiba, ses mains étaient semblable mais elle se dit que les hommes devaient avoir tous les même mains puis elle regarda le visage caché par des tonnes de tubes, tant respiratoires que des intraveineuse qui passaient bizarrement par là, finalement elle reconnue la personne. Elle ne put dire un seule mot qu'un nuage apaisant vint la cherche pour l'emmener au loin, l'emmener là ou aucune douleur n'existe.**

**Côté Sasu Saku**

_SASUKE Y'A UN TRUC QUI M'OBSERVE DANS SE BUISSON!

**Sasuke accouru près de Sakura, il regarda autour de lui et vit un chien sortir du buisson en question. Il se retourna pour faire face à Sakura elle était rouge de honte, un chien venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie, Sasuke devait la prendre pour une vraie poule mouiller. Quant à lui il souriait, elle l'appelait pour la défendre c'était déjà un indice sur ses sentiments mais il se dit que si elle l'avait appelé c'était simplement parce qu'il n'y avait que lui.**

_C'était un chien! _déclara Sasuke à moitié déprimé _  
_J'ai pourtant cru autre chose moi!  
_Comme quoi?  
_Bah euh un serpent, ou euhmm... une moufette ouais ça aurais pu être une moufette et je suis pas sur que tu apprécies les gens qui empestent le jus de moufette non?  
_Pas vraiment mais je suis certain que tu n'aurais pas été assez stupide pour te faire arroser!  
_Ah j'en serais pas si sur à ta place! _dit-elle avant de penser à ce qu'il venait de dire_  
_...euh?  
_Parfois je devrais me la fermer et écouter ce que les gens ont à dire avant de préparé ma réponse  
_Hn!  
_Comment ça « _Hn!_ » !? _dit-elle tout d'un coup en colère_  
_*Galère* _pensa-t-il avant de voir Sakura le foudroyer du regard _

**Il se dit comme quoi qu'il savait que quelque chose allait arriver et pourtant il n'a pas su se la fermer...en fait, plutôt dans la journée quand il disait « ****_Hn!_**** » il ne disait strictement rien et puis la tout d'un coup c'était une insulte.**

_Bon tu me ramène chez moi puisque l'heure de manger est dépassée depuis longtemps et que tout ça ne mène nul part!

**Sasuke eu un tilt, si elle partait là tout de suite il ne pourrait jamais lui dire...**

_Sakura je...  
_Tu quoi? _demanda-t-elle en tournant les talons_  
_JE T'AIME! _hurla Sasuke en guettant sa réaction_

**Elle resta en silence, considérant ce que Sasuke venait de lui annoncer. Devait-elle le croire? Elle avait d'énorme doute!**

_Tu dis ça comme si tu savais ce que ça signifie! _dit-elle toujours en rogne contre lui_  
_Mais...  
_Dans tout ça, c'est moi qui vais en ressortir abîmée ce ne seras pas toi, tu peux dire a n'importe quelle fille que tu l'aimes sans le penser et...

**Sasuke en n'ayant marre de l'entendre parler et puis il était sur qu'une preuve physique allait la convaincre. Il s'approcha furtivement de Sakura, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le regard surpris de Sakura vint se planter dans les prunelles plus que sérieuses de Sasuke, il s'approcha lentement des lèvres tremblante de Sakura respirant son odeur il prit tout son temps, ne voulant pas lui faire croire qu'il voulait simplement coucher avec elle, il voulait la faire sentir désirée, importante et que si elle décidait de lui dire non qu'il n'en demandera pas plus. Il effleura ses lèvres de sa langue, son oreille de ses lèvres puis le plus délicatement possible il lui déposa un baisé sur le front. Sakura, surprise, ouvrit les yeux, pour être franche elle s'attendait à plus de la part de Sasuke Uchiha, pas d'un simple baisé sur le front, elle s'approcha des lèvres de Sasuke malheureusement pour elle il tourna la tête en souriant, elle venait de se faire avoir.**

_Tu...  
_Si tu veux, on peut commencer doucement! _la coupa-t-il en resserrant son étreinte _

**Elle sourit, il avait réellement des sentiments pour elle, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il lui avait dit « ****_Je t'aime_**** » en hurlant en plus, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle devint rouge écarlate ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'œil de Sasuke. Il lui donna un bref baisé tout en lui caressant le bas dos.**

**[...]**

***Ou suis-je, pourquoi y'a tant de lumière hey attend lumière j'ai pas dit que je t'aimais pas reviens j'aime pas être dans le noir... j'aime pas ça il fait froid en plus. J'entends des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles ils sont de plus en plus fort ARRÊTEZ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT!***

_Sensei, elle s'agite!  
_Préparez-vous à la réanimer je sens qu'elle va nous lâcher!

**Bip..Bip...Bip...Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiip**

_SENSEI, c'est le jeune homme qui nous lâche!  
_Vite réanimez-le je refuse de le perdre!

***Pourquoi tous ces bourdonnements et se bruit qui n'en fini plus on dirait un réveille matin qui a figé sur « iii », pourquoi j'ai froid et puis cette douleur au bas ventre c'est quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que la lumière revient...non attendez je veux pas y aller, j'ai même pas dit à Kiba les sentiments que j'avais pour lui***

**Bip...Bip...Bip...**

_Sensei le moniteur cardiaque de la jeune femme montre que son cœur ralentis!  
_Quoi on ne peut pas les perdre tous les deux c'est impossible! _cria le chirurgien _  
_Je...attendez Sensei elle revient!

***Non mais oh à qui il cause c't'ange là, Kiba m'a promis une journée shopping vous croyez que je vais vous suivre, à voir vos vêtement je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas de centre commercial là ou vous voulez m'emmener***

_Bien alors occupez-vous du jeune homme pendant que je la recouds!  
_Oui

**Pendant plus de trente minutes le chirurgien, après avoir recousu Ino, à tenter de faire revenir Kiba, il a réussi mais uniquement parce qu'il voulait être sûr de pouvoir le réanimer, il est maintenant en convalescence et ne sortira pas avant d'être totalement sur pied. Quant à Ino elle est encore sur la table d'opération.**

_Sensei, nous avons découvert qu'elle aura besoin de plus de moelle osseuse, déclara l'infirmière chef  
_Non impossible j'ai fait moi-même le calcul et tout devrais être sous contrôle, elle ne devrait même ne plus avoir de cancer! _dit-il en observant Ino sur la table_

***Comment ça j'ai été impolie avec un ange de Dieu...c'est lui qui voulais me forcer à le suivre, ma mère, même si elle ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de moi, m'a toujours dit de ne jamais suivre les inconnus et pour moi c'est un inconnu!***

_Sensei, elle convulse!  
_20 mg de diazépam

***Non je...***

_Sensei, elle hallucine et elle bouge beaucoup trop!  
_Administrez lui des calmants jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille à la salle de réveil  
_Mais Sensei pour la moelle osseuse?  
_J'ai dit qu'elle était guérie et juste pour apaiser votre conscience je ferais d'autres tests pour en être complètement sûr!

**Le médecin sorti du bloc, suivit par l'anesthésiste, il enleva ses gant en latex bleus, sa blouse bleu, son masque, son chapeau et se désinfecta les mains puis les bras. Il alla dans une chambre pour visiter son patient qu'il venait à peine d'opérer. Kiba avait les yeux encore fermés entouré d'amis, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, ils étaient tous là mais Kiba n'était toujours pas réveillé.**

_Bonjour Docteur, _dit Naruto en s'approchant de lui_, selon vous Kiba va-t-il se réveiller ou il va être dans le coma ?  
_Je crois malheureusement qu'il va être dans un coma profond, nous l'avons presque perdu à la fin de l'opération et votre amie mademoiselle Yamanaka aussi nous l'avons presque perdue, pour l'instant elle est en salle de réveil car elle ne sera pas dans un coma comme monsieur Inuzuka, _déclara le médecin sous les regards tristes du groupe_  
_Et Ino, est-ce qu'elle va mieux? _demanda Sakura_  
_Oui nous allons lui faire passer d'autres tests pour être totalement sûrs qu'il n'y ait plus de cancer mais selon moi il n'y en a plus!  
_Merci!

**Tout le monde porta son attention sur Kiba, il devait mener un combat contre lui-même, succomber au silence et à la fatigue ou se battre pour retrouver celle qu'il aime!**

_Sakura...

**Sakura regarda Sasuke, hier soir quand il l'avait ramené chez elle, il avait été si gentil même s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé langoureusement mais simplement un baisé sur le bout des lèvres pour lui dire bonne nuit elle avait apprécié. Mais en rentrant elle avait vite oublié et perdu son sourire.**

**Flash back**

_Oyasumi...

**Elle sourit, puis tourna la pogner de sa porte quand Sasuke monta dans sa voiture. Elle déposa son sac près de la porte puis à pas de loup elle s'était dirigée vers la cuisine. En entrant une surprise de taille y était.**

_Bonsoir Amour, je te présente ma mère, Akina Uchiha, _dit Saï en s'approchant d'elle_  
_B-bonsoir vous...  
_Je suis ici parce que le mariage est bientôt évidemment, _annonça Akina d'un ton hautain en la regardant de haut en bas_

**Akina sourit face à sa future qui était très belle, mannequin et à son allure elle devait avoir un fort caractère ce qui lui plaisait. Sakura resta surprise, elle le savait, pendant son absence ils ont parlé du mariage et ils ont avancé une date...**

_Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas encore de date? _demanda-t-elle pour être rassurée_  
_Oui effectivement mais mon fils et tes parents ont pensé à bien à me faire venir afin d'en discuter avec moi, _elle s'approcha de Sakura et frôla sa joue du bout des doigts_, et en te voyant maintenant je crois que je vais encore l'avancer d'avantage que je l'avais prévu, je suis impatiente de voir mes futurs petits enfants

**Sakura figée ne pu dire un seul mot, elle venait d'apprendre que Sasuke l'aimait et qu'il voulait prendre son temps, ce qui ferait rêver n'importe quelle fille de Tenki et là maintenant elle apprend qu'elle va devoir avoir des enfants avec Saï. Le mariage était déjà sans amour mais élever des enfants sans amour c'est...purement impossible s'il n'y a pas d'amour entre les deux parents pourquoi il y en aurait pour l'enfant qu'on ne désire pas et d'un homme que l'on n'aime pas?**

_Mère, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit prête pour avoir des enfants tout de suite!  
_Sottise, elle devra être mère et moi grand-mère je suis sûre que vos enfants seront magnifique avec une beauté pareille comme femme et toi comme mari rien de mieux que des enfants d'une grande beauté.  
_Des? _lâcha Sakura au bord d'une crise cardiaque_  
_Oui ma chérie, Akina-san a raison je suis sûre que vos enfants seront merveilleux, _dit la mère de Sakura_  
_J'ai décidé, le mariage se feras dans quelques jours le temps de tout préparé et...  
_NANI?! Je suis pas prête moi Wow minute on se calme j'ai pas envie de précipiter le mariage moi et si je...  
_Sakura tais-toi et va dormir avec Saï pendant qu'on parle des formalités

**Saï l'entraîna dans la chambre, elle n'avait eu aucun réflexe lorsque Saï aventurait ses mains, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle devrait avoir DES enfants et que le mariage allait arriver plus vite que prévu. Comment réagira Sasuke quand elle devra lui annoncer, elle l'aimait oui mais...elle attend d'être aimée de ses parents depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne peut pas refuser, elle devra lui dire que c'est impossible entre eux.**

_Tu viens dormir Amour? _murmura Saï en attrapant son bras_  
_Oui

**Fin du Flash Back**

_On devra parler, _annonça-t-elle simplement en évitant de le regarder_

**Sasuke se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant la nuit pour qu'elle agisse ainsi, puis la réponse vint d'elle même: Saï, il avait fait quelque chose à Sakura, il en était sur à cent pour cent mais quoi? Naruto regarda Sasuke du coin de l'œil, il vit immédiatement que quelque chose allait arriver et que ce ne serait pas bon mais vraiment pas!**

_Hey Sas'ke tu viens avec moi à la caf' ? _demanda le blond_  
_Hn? Ouais j'arrive, _répondit le ténébreux avant de lancer un regard à Sakura_

**Dans les couloirs froid de l'hôpital régnait une atmosphère étrange, comme si la mort s'y promenait, Naruto frissonna à l'idée qu'elle vienne prendre Kiba ou bien Ino.**

_Alo-

_Hey t'es sensé l'éteindre en entrant dans ce genre d'établissement, _siffla Naruto_  
_Hn, _dit Sasuke de la façon « _Genre j'm'en fou _»_

**Au cellulaire c'était Akina, elle désirerait voir son neveux et lui annoncé une nouvelle! Il accepta en grimaçant, ce n'est pas de très bon augure qu'elle soit là selon lui. Il allait dire à Naruto qu'il devait partir quand Sakura arriva derrière lui et toussota pour attirer son attention.**

_Hn? _dit-il en se retournant_  
_Je peux te parler? _dit la rose en le ton bas et le visage fixant le sol_  
_Oui! Naruto je reviendrais plus tard, tiens moi au courant de l'avancement des évènements d'accord?  
_Yosh!

**Sakura et Sasuke allèrent dehors, Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il devait partir juste après c'était pour cette raison qu'ils y étaient. Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura et lui déposa un bref baisé sur ses lèvres rosées, elle ne bougea pas, il lui avait relevé la tête sinon c'était mission impossible mais elle avait détourné les yeux et l'évitait comme la peste.**

_Sakura qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _tenta Sasuke en se rapprochant_

**Elle resta silencieuse réfléchissant le plus possible, pourquoi devait-elle faire un choix entre lui et ses parents, pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient jamais aimer comme ils auraient dû, pourquoi lui avoir fait endurer des rendez-vous avec des hommes riches quand elle voulait simplement aller jouer dehors avec les autres enfants, pourquoi Akina n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle était belle, pourquoi Saï agissait d'une façon avec elle et d'une autre avec les autres, pourquoi ses parents n'étaient-ils pas capables de la voir comme elle est et non comme un investissement pour s'agrandir...mais son choix était fait, Sasuke ne réussirait jamais à l'en dissuader elle voulait être aimée, c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait et s'il fallait qu'elle laisse son rêve avec Sasuke elle était prête à faire se sacrifice.**

_Nous deux...c'est...simplement impossible Sasuke...

**Sasuke ne fit rien, au fond de lui quelque chose venait de se briser, un doute était venu naître dans son esprit pour finalement le rendre en colère.**

_Quoi non attends c'est Saï c'est ça?  
_Je crois que tu es attendu quelque part non?  
_Je m'en fou pourquoi nous deux ce serait impossible hein? Je vois absolument pas pourquoi?  
_C'est comme ça ces tout!

**Elle entra laissant Sasuke seule avec lui-même, il ne resta pas longtemps figé devant la porte. Il prit un taxi pour aller voir Akina et Saï serait certainement là. Après avoir payé le chauffeur, il entra dans une grande maison style victorienne elle était belle et semblait d'époque et ça ne l'étonnait guère, Akina prend tout ce qui est beau et qui vaut cher autant niveaux sentimental que d'argent. Il entra et se fit accueillir par un major d'homme, il était vieux et semblait être profondément ennuyé par son travail. Il se fit conduire au salon, très grand et éclairé, soft et un tantinet excentrique dans les meubles qui venaient parfaitement se marier avec le caractère d'Akina.**

_Ohayo cousin! _chantonna Saï en entrant dans la pièce_  
_Mouais c'est ça! _maugréa Sasuke pour lui même_  
_Alors Sakura t'as dit que notre mariage est dans pas très longtemps et que mère désire que l'on devienne rapidement parents ?

**Sasuke le regarda surpris et dégoûté, elle avait préféré prendre Saï pour époux et comme futur père de ses enfant, à lui...alors elle était amoureuse de Saï ce dit Sasuke avec tristesse.**

_Mais...je sais que tu en es amoureux et...  
_C'est pour ça que tu t'acharnes sur mon cas hein? T'aimes voir les gens souffrir.. j'ai toujours su que tu était un sadique et que...  
_C'est vraiment gentil de ta pars mais ce n'est pas de ça que je désire discuter avec toi,_ dit-il en buvant sa tasse de thé que la domestique venait d'apporter_  
_Hn?  
_Oui, je suis près à renoncé aux parents de Sakura et par la même occasion à Sakura si...  
_Si? _demanda Sasuke méfiant et heureux à la fois_  
_Si tu me laisse le contrôle total de ta compagnie familial! _déclara Saï en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en buvant son thé_

**Fin du Chapitre Dixième**


	13. Chapter 13 - Onzième Chapitre

Les personnages de **Naruto** appartiennent à **Kashimoto**, moi je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnel. L'histoire cependant est de mon cru. Respecter le travail des autres et merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

**Dans la chambre de Kiba**

_Alors Sakura, il s'est passé quoi entre toi et Sasuke? _demanda Hinata toute souriante_  
_Et bien on s'est engueulés, puis il m'a crié qu'il m'aimait et à l'instant je viens de lui dire que c'était impossible!

**Elle avait dit cette phrase en ne regardant personne et elle ne voulait en aucun cas répondre à leurs questions, elle vit du coin de l'œil Hinata dire à Naruto que son option quatre était celle-là, sans l'impossible par contre, Naruto fit une moue rageuse puis dit à Sakura :**

_TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LA?

**Tout le monde resta silencieux, Sakura le regarda étonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto le prenne de cette façon, elle baissa les yeux et sanglota quelques mots inintelligibles. Son esprit sortit de la pièce tandis que son corps restait là avec les autres qui la regardaient avec incompréhension. Avait-elle fait le bon choix? Pourquoi douter à cette instant, peut-être que la réaction de Naruto l'avait fait réagir.**

_J'espère que tu sais que tu lui as brisé le cœur! _dit Naruto plus calme mais d'une voix qui démontrait de la tristesse_  
_Oui je sais! _dit-elle toujours en fixant le sol_  
_Il est où là?  
_Parti rejoindre je sais pas qui! C'est mieux comme ça de toute façon et...  
_Sakura, arrêtes, veux-tu, je sais très bien que tu es amoureuse de Sasuke et que tu lui a dit que c'était impossible simplement parce que tu souhaites obtenir l'amour de tes parents...et bien j'ai une petite nouvelle pour toi, tu laisses passer le seul amour réciproque de ta vie!

**La rose regarda Hinata, elle savait très bien qu'entre les deux c'était Hinata qui avait raison cependant elle avait fait son choix et il devait rester ainsi puisque de toute façon Sasuke ne voudrait plus d'elle maintenant.**

**Du côté de Sasuke**

_Oui, je suis près à renoncer aux parents de Sakura et par la même occasion à Sakura si...  
_Si? _demanda Sasuke méfiant et plutôt heureux_  
_Si tu me laisses le contrôle total de ta compagnie familiale! _déclara Saï en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en buvant son thé_  
_C'est ce que tu veux? _demanda Sasuke encore plus méfiant_  
_Oui absolument, je les ferais fusionner pour avoir LA compagnie ultime des Uchiha et puis tout les bénéfices me reviendront. Tu vois, j'ai pensé à tout...depuis très longtemps en fait  
_Comment ça longtemps?  
_Sakura m'était promise depuis longtemps...elle venait d'arriver je crois, _dit simplement Saï_  
_Impossible à moins que...  
_Oui t'as tout pigée mon grand. Mère me l'a promise avant même que les Haruno en soient d'accord mais comme tu connais mère, elle a tout ce qu'elle désire !

**Saï, heureux, se leva pour répondre au téléphone. Nulle autre que Sakura était au bout du fil, Saï ne se fit pas prier pour le faire savoir de façon indirecte à Sasuke.**

_Tu veux que je vienne te chercher? D'accord, alors je prends mes clés et j'arrive à plus tard Amour, _il avait accentué sur le dernier mot_, bon et bien prends ton temps pour me répondre j'ai toute la journée devant moi et...  
_J'accepte!

**On pouvait très bien déceler une note rageuse dans la voix de Sasuke cependant il était heureux de savoir que Sakura lui reviendrait! Par contre une hombre venait se placer au tableau, pourquoi Saï lui laisserait Sakura? Il est fourbe et n'aurait aucune pitié de ne pas lui donner. Il suivit Saï dehors.**

_Qui me dit que tu vas me la laisser maintenant que tu as la compagnie principal? _demanda S_asuke  
_Simplement parce que Sakura n'est pas amoureuse de moi, mais de toi...je crois bien que c'est la seule à ne pas l'avoir remarqué! _annonça Saï avant d'entrer dans sa voiture_

**Saï conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital de Konoha, Sakura était dehors et l'attendait tranquillement en buvant une bouteille de thé glacé. Elle était habillée d'un jean délavé et d'un chandail trop grand pour elle puisque c'était celui de Saï. Elle monta à la place du mort et attendit que Saï redémarre la voiture, ce qu'il ne fit pas.**

_Saï pourquoi tu ne démarres pas? _demanda Sakura en le regardant étrangement_  
_Mère désire nous voir pour les préparations du mariage qui est bientôt et puis ton père veux qu'on parle de quelques trucs puis finalement nous allons pouvoir être seuls tous les deux, _ronronna-t-il mielleusement_  
_Ah, parler du mariage...bon d'accord

**Elle esquissa un sourire parfait, mais au fond d'elle, sa peur grandissait. Se marier, le voulait-elle vraiment, avec Saï qui plus est, elle aurait préféré Sasuke mais il était trop tard et puis comme l'avait dit Naruto « ****_Tu lui as briser le cœur_**** » elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui, elle avait décidé de choisir ses parents et pourtant ils ne le méritaient pas. Au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'Hinata avait raison « ****_Tu laisses passer le seul amour réciproque de ta vie! _****». Elle leva les yeux et vit Saï la regarder, elle paniqua un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feux rouge elle soupira et se cala complètement dans son siège.**

_Qu'y a-t-il?  
_Je croyais que t'allais nous tuer en me regardant! _dit-elle honnêtement_  
_Voyons je ne ferais jamais ça à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde...

**Bon d'accord là c'est vraiment gros comme mensonge, ce dit la rose avant de pouffer de rire sous les yeux noir de Saï, c'en était trop elle venait de péter un câble, un de ses neurones s'est réveillé puis s'était rendue compte de l'énorme blague que prenait cette histoire. Les larmes aux yeux, les bras qui entouraient sa cage thoracique qui lui faisait mal tellement elle riait et le silence de Saï la fit encore pouffer comme une conne pendant que Saï stationnait la voiture en bordure de la route.**

_Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire? _demanda saï le plus sérieusement possible_  
_Pouhhahahahaha nan hahaha là c'est hahaha grave pffffhahahaha tu dis que hahaha tu m'aimes hahaha tu me connais même pas, elle reprit son sérieux puis essuya ses larmes, sérieusement notre mariage c'est juste une fusion pour nos compagnie respectives tu m'aimes pas je t'aime pas puis le mariage c'est...  
_Ah d'accord je comprends tu es nerveuse pour notre mariage, ne t'en fais pas c'est normal pour la mariée d'avoir ces petits moments de fou rire et de crise, _sourit-il en redémarrant la voiture_

**Dans la voiture régnait un silence respectueux pour un et un silence de torture pour l'autre. En arrivant à la maison Sakura accouru pour entrer. Saï prit cette course pour une envie pressente d'aller au toilette ou de se changer. Sakura monta les marches lentement comparer à sa course digne d'un coureur olympique dans l'allée. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabilla, alla en direction de la salle de bain, prit une longue douche brûlante, on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de faire partir quelque chose qui s'était incrusté dans sa peau mais il n'y avait rien. Elle sortit après avoir rincé ses cheveux, elle les sécha à moitié puis mit de la mousse pour les faire friser. Elle entra totalement nue dans sa chambre, sa salle de bain communiquant avec celle-ci elle n'avait pas peur que quelqu'un la voit en tenue d'Ève puis elle s'habilla d'un long chandail bleu poudre à manches longues, une ceinture brune à la taille et une courte veste sans manche de couleur brune plus foncée que la ceinture et des escarpins ouverts à la pointe noirs. Elle se maquilla simplement sans trop d'artifice mais bien foncé pour faire ressortir ses yeux verts, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, soupira puis ouvrit la porte, allant à la rencontre d'Akina qui de plus en plus qu'elle l'a rencontrait lui donnait froid dans le dos. Passant devant la porte du salon elle put entendre une discussion entre Saï et sa mère.**

_Alors?_ demanda Akina_  
_Je lui ai proposé notre marché pour avoir sa compagnie et il a accepté, il croit vraiment que je ne me marierais pas avec Sakura!  
_Bien je suis fière de toi mon fils, bon si ça ne te dérange pas ta fiancée m'attends pour parler du gâteau de mariage!

**Sakura complètement à l'ouest ne réalisa pas qu'elle était plantée devant la porte fermée du salon, quand elle le réalisa elle passa à deux doigt de se faire chopper par Akina. Elle s'était caché derrière l'escalier dans un placard à balais un peu poussiéreux mais une cachette parfaite pour ne pas se faire repérer par Akina. Elle reprit vite ses esprit et repassa la conversation dans sa tête, de qui est-ce qu'ils parlaient? Avec qui ils auraient pu passer un marché et faire croire que Saï ne se marierait pas avec elle? Sakura complètement dans ses pensées ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir et fut surprise de voir que c'était...**

**Côté d'Ino**

_Mademoiselle Yamanaka on vous recommande de ne pas vous lever, _cria une infirmière très irritée_  
_Je vais trèèèèès bien ne vous en faites pas j'ai pas besoin de vous et puis vous puez la cigarette ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour ma santé et la votre mais ça vous regarde!  
_Elle m'énerve cette petite  
_La petite vous a entendu et puis arrêtez de me suivre avec cette chaise roulante j'ai dis que je pouvais marcher seule pas besoin d'une gourde qui sait pas chauffer comme vous!

**L'infirmière grommela des paroles plutôt blessante dans sa barbe et tourna les talons avec la chaise roulante qui était destinée à Ino. Quant à elle, elle marchait et courait dans les couloirs pour retrouver Kiba, elle allait lui passer un de ces savons de ne pas lui avoir dit que c'était lui son donneur. Ino trouvait ça très gentleman de sa part et cela fit qu'elle le trouvait encore plus adorable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ino déambulait déjà depuis un petit bout de temps dans les couloirs et elle n'avait toujours pas retrouver Kiba, elle se dit que peut-être il était rentré quand elle arriva devant une chambre. Naruto, Neji et Shikamaru y étaientt. Elle entra et remarqua Kiba entrain de dormir comme un gros bébé, elle sourit et s'approcha.**

_Alors ce flemmard dors encore à ce que je vois, pire que toi Shika, _dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit_  
_Ino, Kiba n'est pas entrain de dormir pour se reposet, il dort encore parce qu'il ne peut pas se réveiller, _annonça Naruto en douceur_  
_Qu-quoi non, mais, moi, je enfin...  
_Sur la table d'opération il est mort pendant trois minute Ino, tu comprend? _demanda Neji_

**Elle fit oui de la tête mais en réalité elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait, elle prit la main de Kiba et la serra fortement en espérant le voir réagir mais rien. En baissant la tête elle entendit les infirmières arriver.**

_Ah te voila, nous te cherchions depuis une bonne dizaine de minute! Tu n'as pas d'affaire à être ici.  
_Roh vous êtes chiantes à la fin vous pourriez la laisser tranquille oui, _grogna Shikamaru en se levant_  
_Euh...oui oui!  
_Merci Shika!

**Il sourit et partts en même temps que les deux infirmières. Dans la chambre régnait un atmosphère de douceur et un satané «****_ bip_**** » venait le perturber au cinq secondes. Hinata, qu'Ino n'avait pas remarquée dormait la tête sur l'épaule de Naruto et Tenten était également là. Elle jouait au solitaire, Ino la rejoignit.**

_Je peux jouer avec toi? _demanda-t-elle silencieusement_  
_Oui, alors on se fait quoi comme jeu?  
_A Kim! C'est super mais faut être au moins quatre! _dit-elle en regardant Neji et Naruto_  
_Ok  
_Yosh!  
_Bon alors les règles son simple, vous devez faire des équipes de deux ensuite vous vous placez en face de votre coéquipier. Je passe quatre cartes à chacun de nous, je place quatre carte au centre de la table puis on dois faire une combinaison de quatre cartes identiques quand cela arrive on fait un signe discret à notre coéquipier puis s'il vous comprend il doit dire « _Kim_ » ce qui vous fait gagnez un point, si votre coéquipier à également une combinaison de quatre cartes identiques il doit dire « _Double Kim _» ce qui vous fait gagner deux points et si moi ou Tenten on remarque votre signe on peut dire « _Contre Kim_ » ce qui nous fait gagner un point! Est-ce que c'est clair? Ah et la parti dure généralement cinq manche.  
_Yosh j'ai tout compris! _dit Naruto en souriant_  
_Vraiment? _ria Neji_  
_Bon on se la fait cette partie ou on attend de devenir de vieux fossiles? _s'impatienta Tenten_

**Après une trentaine de minutes, Ino et Tenten menaient la partie quatre à trois. Tenten faisait signe à Ino quand celle-ci laissa tomber ses carte pour fixer quelque chose derrière elle. Tout le monde se retourna et vit Kiba qui les regardait avec un sourire moqueur.**

_Vous vous faites planter par des filles, il était temps que je me réveille hein?! _dit-il avant qu'Ino ne lui saute au cou_  
_T'aurais du me le dire que tu étais mon donneur Kiba! _dit Ino en lui prenant la main_  
_Bah t'aurais dis non!  
_Contrairement à ce que tu penses j'aurais dis oui! Parce que c'est toi! _dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement_  
_Bon bah nous, on va aller prévenir le médecin que Kiba est réveillé, ne vous dérangez pas...bon on y va!

**Kiba serait fortement Ino contre lui avant d'éloigner sa bouche de la sienne. Il la contempla pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout changé toujours aussi enjouée et le sourire aux lèvres, lèvres qu'il s'empressa de ré embrasser.**

**Du côté de Sakura**

_Tu joues à cache-cache avec Saï?, _demanda le père de Sakura_  
_Non! Je...voulais me changer les idées parce que je...euh...  
_Tu stresses? Voyons c'est tout à fait normal pour une futur mariée de stresser mais ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher pour reprendre tes esprits! _dit-il en l'aidant à sortir_  
_Je pensais que c'était mieux ainsi! _dit-elle avant de partir pour la cuisine_  
_Ah ma fille deviendra bientôt une Uchiha, dommage que Fugaku n'ait pas accepté notre proposition comparer à sa soeur!

**En entrant dans la pièce une odeur de gâteau chatouilla ses narines, elle était sucrée, à la vanille et une toute petite touche de cannelle. Sa grand-mère était dans le coin elle en était sûre. Elle vit sa grand-mère regarder dans un four puis parler à Akina, elle semblait l'aimer.**

_Grand-mère! _cria Sakura, heureuse_  
_Pas la peine de crier, ma jolie! _rit celle-ci en la prenant dans ses bras_  
_Tu me fais un gâteau?  
_Oui comme je sais que tu les aimes j'ai pensé bien faire, _sourit-elle_  
_Arigatô

**Akina regardait le gâteau avec dédain, quant à Sakura, elle le dévora sans prendre garde aux avertissements de brûlure que sa grand-mère lui disait. Elle se brûla la langue mais ça en valait la peine et puis ça l'empêchait également de penser! Dans le salon Kazuki, le père de Sakura, parlait avec Saï du mariage qui approchait à grand pas. Il planifiait également la fusion des compagnies. Sakura but un grand verre de lait puis elle laissa en plan Akina qui s'était avancé vers elle. La rose croisa Saï qui la prit par le bras et la monta au deuxième, il désirait être seule avec elle, bien comme ça elle pourrait lui parler franchement. Il entrèrent dans la chambre Saï caressait la main de Sakura puis soudainement elle la retira brusquement.**

_Qu'y a-t-il? _demanda Saï en se rapprochant tandis que celle-ci s'éloignait_  
_De quoi tu parlais avec ta mère dans le salon?

**Saï se figea puis sourit comme si elle n'avait strictement rien dit. Mais Sakura n'abandonnait pas, elle voulait savoir et elle allait savoir. Elle plaqua Saï contre le mur le plus proche, le sourire aux lèvres, Saï l'embrassa avec fougue. Il agrippa ses hanches et la repoussa avant qu'elle ne le morde.**

_Je ne parlais de rien tu as tout inventé ma chérie parce que tu as peur du mariage! _chuchota-t-il_  
_J'ai rien inventé de quoi tu parlais et en plus ça me regarde puisque c'est de moi dont il s'agit, tu as fais croire à quelqu'un que s'il te donnait sa compagnie, ce qu'il a fait, que tu ne te marierais pas avec moi! _s'énerva-t-elle en s'avancent vers lui_

**Soudainement elle arrêta d'avancer, elle avait compris. C'était Sasuke, qui avait le plus de pouvoir avant ses parents, les Uchiha et ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait dut renoncer à Sakura.**

_C'est Sasuke que tu viens de rouler dans la farine? T'as pas honte ou quoi!  
_Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Allez, viens avec mo-  
_Lâches moi, je sais très bien ce que je dis et ce que je dis c'est que je ne veux pas me marier avec un homme tel que toi! Tu me répugnes, comment t'as pu lui faire ça!

**Sakura sortit en trombe de sa chambre. En arrivant dans le salon elle vit Akina lui sourire ce qui la répugnait encore plus. La rose se mit devant ses parents, Saï venait de descendre l'escalier tranquillement et s'était assis nonchalamment sur le canapé au coté de sa mère.**

_Je ne veux absolument pas me marier avec Saï! _annonça Sakura_  
_Oh ma chérie, ça ne te regarde plus maintenant, tout est prêt! _dit sa mère en souriant_  
_Je m'en fiche, vous annuler ou vous ne me verrez plus jamais et adieu pour la fusion!

**Kazuki regardait sa femme et sourit, mauvais signe pour notre rose qui se sentait de plus en plus seule face à ces requins. La grand-mère de Sakura était là mais elle ne pouvait rien dire puisqu'elle savait comment était sa fille et son gendre.**

_Arrêtes avec tes caprices d'enfant gâtée et acceptes que tu vas te marier que tu le veuilles ou non avec Saï un point c'est tout!  
_Jamais! _dit-elle avec assurance_  
_Sakura Haruno! _cria son père_  
_Vous savez, entre Sasuke et vous je vous ai choisis et bien je vois que j'ai totalement fais fausse route, et qu'Hinata avait raison, vous ne mériter pas l'amour que je vous porte même avec tout ce que vous m'avez fais subir durant ma jeunesse maintenant c'est fini je suis majeure et je prends mes propres décisions et ma première décision est que je ne me marierais pas avec Saï et que la seule personne qui mérite mon amour est Sasuke Uchiha! _asséna-t-elle avec confiance_  
_Oh mais ma chérie nous lui avions déjà proposé mais il a dit non qu'il n'accepterais jamais notre offres! _sourit-il heureux de voir qu'il l'avait fait souffrir_

**Tout son monde s'écroula, Sasuke avait refusé leur offre... mais pourquoi? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il l'aimait alors pourquoi...elle voulut fondre en larmes et disparaître mais elle leva la tête bien haute et les toisa du regard.**

_Alors pourquoi a-t-il renoncé à sa compagnie pour moi et pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'il était amoureux de moi?  
_Parce qu'il est stupide, il ne sait pas différencier le désir sexuel et l'amour mais moi je t'aime Sakura! _annonça Saï_  
_Foutaise! _cria une voix que Sakura reconnue entre tous_

**Côté Hina Naru**

_Tu crois que j'y ai été un peu fort avec Sakura?  
_Non t'inquiète pas, tu lui as certainement ouvert les yeux, _dit Hinata en lui prenant la main_  
_Hey! Les amoureux on va où? _demanda Neji au volant_  
_RAMEN  
_Nar-  
_RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!  
_Bon d'accord va pour les ramens, _abandonna Hinata_

**Neji démarra tandis que Tenten parlait avec Hinata et que Naruto rêvait à ses ramens chéris. Sur la route ils pensèrent avoir vu la voiture de Sasuke en bordure de route. Neji arrêta et recula sous les demandes, ou hurlement, de Naruto. Le blond sortit en courant vers la voiture aux portes complètement ouvertes, il inspecta l'intérieure de la voiture mais aucun Sasuke. Mais que faisait sa voiture ici et sans lui qui plus est !? Il commençait à pleuvoir quand Naruto décida de s'engouffrer dans la forêt qui longeait la route principal.**

_NARUTO! _cria Hinata paniqué_  
_Hina, je suis pas mort, juste de l'autre coté  
_Attends nous, on vient avec toi! _s'avança Tenten_  
_Oui sinon tu vas te perdre baka comme tu es!  
_Sympa Neji j'apprécie grandement ce commentaire, _dit Naruto avant de continuer sa route_

**Ils marchèrent une bonne centaine de mètres quand ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison rose bonbon, devant un 4x4 jaune et noir était stationner de travers. Naruto s'avança encore plus près quand..**

_Hey c'est pas le 4x4 de Shika ?  
_Bah c'est le seul d'entre nous à avoir un Hummer alors oui je crois que c'est le sien! _chuchota Naruto_  
_Pourquoi tu chuchotes on est dehors baka!  
_Parce que j'ai vu un truc bouger près de la porte! _dit-il en se rapprochant_  
_Pff il chuchote mais il se rapproche  
_La ferme Neji on va finir par ce faire remarquer  
_Mais y'a personne! _dit-il avant de se la fermer parce qu'il venait de voir un truc bouger_

**Hinata suivait Naruto quand elle vit Neji accourir vers elle en paniquant, elle se dit que ce serait sûrement la seule fois de sa vie qu'elle pourrait le voir comme ça alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter.**

_Hey Neji y'a un truc qui te matte par la fenêtre du deuxième

**Neji se plaqua contre la façade de la maison et ne bougea plus. Tenten regarda Hinata et leva son pouce, elle s'en approcha furtivement et lui toucha le bras. Neji devint automatiquement pâle comme un linge, si ce n'est totalement transparent.**

_Tu devrais te calmer, ce n'est pas bon pour les cœurs fragiles comme toi avoir trop de sensations fortes!  
_La ferme Tenten, _dit Neji avant de se passer une main sur le visage et de rejoindre Naruto à l'avant_

**Naruto fit un signe discret à Neji, comme dans les commandos surentraîner, pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas marcher sur la crotte de chien ou il allait poser le pied. Il fit signe à Hinata qui fit signe à Tenten malheureusement pour cette dernière elle ne compris absolument rien aux grimaces et aux gesticulations de bras de Hinata et marcha dedans.**

_Oh merde, j'ai marcher dans la merde vous auriez pu au moins m'avertir! _dit-elle en essuyant son pied sur la pelouse_  
_C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire  
_Ah c'était ça, pas clair du tout ton truc!  
_Chuuuuuuuuut! _sourit Neji en se retournant_  
_Toi!

**Il lui sourit et continua sa route. Naruto s'arrêta brusquement, Neji et Hinata firent de même sauf Tenten qui tomba sur Hinata qui fit tomber les autres comme des dominos.**

_Gomen, _chuchota Tenten en se relevant_  
_Outch ça c'était mon pied Tenten, _dit Hinata en se relevant avec mal_  
_Bon on va dire que personne ne nous à vu  
_Naruto, c'est que personne ne nous à vu!  
_Non en fait moi j'ai tout vu! _surgit soudainement une voix glaciale_

Fin du Chapitre Onzième


	14. Chapter 14 - Douzième Chapitre

Les personnages de **Naruto** appartiennent à **Kashimoto**, moi je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnel. L'histoire cependant est de mon cru. Respecter le travail des autres et merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

_Naruto, c'est que personne ne nous à vu!  
_Non en fait moi j'ai tout vu! _surgit soudainement une voix glacial_

**Neji fut le premier à devenir tout blanc, suivit de près par Tenten et Hinata. Naruto, lui, se tourna et afficha un sourire digne de lui.**

_Sasuke!  
_Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? _demanda le ténébreux_  
_Bah on te cherchait, puisque ta voiture était déserte  
_Hn  
_Sinon, pourquoi tu es ici, toi ? _demanda Neji en s'approchant _  
_Je voulais voir Sakura, _dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre_  
_Ah d'accord mais elle t'a pas dit clairement qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de toi ? _lança-t-il sans prendre garde au regard noir de Sasuke_  
_J'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

**Hinata qui écoutait la conversation à moitié et qui regardait attentivement les gens s'agiter par la fenêtre vit arriver deux domestiques qui semblaient paniquer. Par chance une fenêtre non loin d'elle était ouverte. Elle s'en approcha pour écouter leurs discutions.**

_Tu as entendu, la jeune Haruno s'oppose à ses parents c'est bien la première fois qu'elle est aussi convaincue devant ses parents ces temps si, _dit la plus jeune des deux_  
_Oui tu as raison et puis cette blonde qui est entrée en trombe avec son petit copain, ils vont sûrement la sortir de là, j'ai cru entendre qu'elle désirait partir !  
_Oui c'est vraiment courageux sachant qu'elle aura de la difficulté avec cette Akina !  
_Une vraie sorcière cette femme!

**Hinata alla retrouver les autres mais ils n'étaient plus là. Elle regarda autour mais personne à l'horizon.**

_Naruto tu ne remarques même pas que ta petite amie est pas là, c'est vraiment sympa je me sens aimée comme personne, _dit-elle pour elle-même en marchant_

**En marchant et en maudissant intérieurement Naruto de l'avoir oubliée elle les vit, couchés dans l'herbe entrain d'observer une fenêtre, d'où on pouvait très bien voir Sakura qui articulait fortement la bouche et qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Hinata en aurait rit, si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.**

_Hina, tu étais où ? _demanda Naruto en la collant_  
_Nulle part t'inquiète ! Sinon j'ai entendu dire qu'elle désirait partir et j'en ai conclu qu'elle n'allait pas épouser Saï, t'as de la chance Sasuke !

**Il ne fit rien, sauf peut-être s'avancer encore plus. À l'intérieur une autre atmosphère pesante et tendue, voir même agressive régnait. Sakura était d'un coté et elle regardait Temari abasourdie qu'elle soit là. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux!**

_Vous allez arrêter de lui pourrir la vie, oui ! Elle a fait un choix et vous devez le respecter !  
_Mademoiselle No Sabaku, nous vous demandons de partir immédiatement, ceci ne vous regarde en rien, _cracha Akina devenue noir de colère_  
_Ne me regarde pas ? Vous voulez rire, ça me regarde également, c'est une de mes meilleures amies et vous la faites souffrir alors qu'elle est complètement folle amoureuse de Sasuke !  
_Tema! _rougit Sakura face au regard amusé de Shikamaru _  
_Quoi? Tu l'as dis toi même que tu en étais amoureuse ! Je serais bref, ce n'est pas vous Madame-je-sais-pas-qui-celle-qui-me-tape-sur-le-sy stème qui allez venir lui dire qui aimer ou non!  
_VOUS!  
_On se calme la vieille on touche pas à ma furie! _dit calmement Shikamaru en se plaçant devant Temari_

**Akina recula et revint s'asseoir sur le divan. Un grand claquement de porte se fit entendre, la pluie battante vint s'écraser sur le parquet. Naruto arriva en courant face à Sakura il était essoufflé et affichait son sourire niais habituel !**

_Naruto, mais tu fais quoi chez moi? _demanda Sakura_  
_Bah je cherchais Sasuke puis lui il te cherchait ensuite on a entendu crier et me voila, _sourit-il encore plus_  
_En bref, on est venus te chercher! _dit Hinata en saluant Temari et Shikamaru_  
_Et Sasuke? _se risqua-t-elle à demander_  
_Il arrive, je lui est marché sur la main sans faire réellement exprès, _rit Neji en arrivant_

**Sasuke entra dans la pièce, étrangement il était totalement mouillé, il regarda Sakura dans les yeux et lui sourit. Kazuki se leva, ouvrit un des tiroirs d'une commode quelconque et en sortit un document épais d'une vingtaine de page.**

_C'est quoi ça ? _demanda Naruto_  
_Ceci jeune homme, c'est le contrat de mariage de ma fille avec le fils d'Akina et il est en béton armé ! Légalement Sakura, tu es la femme de Saï et l'entreprise de Sasuke lui appartient également puisqu'il à signé le document ce qui fait de nous, la plus grande compagnie qui est exister!

**Ils avaient gagné, Sakura baissa la tête, Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce charabia de dirigeant super intelligent, Hinata serait fortement la main de Naruto, Neji tapota le dos de Sasuke et Temari grogna quand...**

_Sasuke, as-tu signé des documents?

**La voix de Shikamaru surpris tout le monde, même Kazuki. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Non, effectivement, il n'avait rien signé il avait simplement dit que oui il allait lui donner sa compagnie... Qui en y repensant ne lui appartient qu'à cinquante pour-cent, l'autre pour-cent appartiens à son frère Itachi.**

_Non j'ai rien signé si je me souvient bien! _dit-il le sourire aux lèvres_  
_Bon alors ça fait uniquement de vous, Monsieur Kazuki, le propriétaire de votre compagnie et de celle de votre gendre Saï, vous restez encore en deuxième position, navré !  
_Quoi ? _crièrent Kazuki et Akina en se tournant vers Saï_  
_J'a-j'avais pas les papiers sur moi, _dit-il penaud _  
_Et tu le savais en plus!  
_Bah j'avais pas pensé qu'il serait venu ce soir!  
_T'avais pas pensé que j'aurais été annoncer à Sakura que je l'aimais? Fort le gros!

**Sakura sourit, elle s'approcha de Sasuke et lui prit la main, contre toute attente il l'attira vers la porte de sortie en criant haut et fort « ****_Elle divorce_**** ». Tout le monde les regardait partir quand Naruto alluma, eux aussi devraient partir au plus vite s'ils ne voulaient pas être pris avec les parents de Sakura et la vielle. Dehors, la pluie était moins forte et près du 4x4 de Shikamaru la grand-mère de Sakura attendait.**

_Sakura ! _dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras_  
_Grand-mère, je te présente Sasuke. Sasuke, je te présente ma vraie famille.

**La grand-mère émue étreignît Sakura et Sasuke. Ils avaient du mal à respirer tant elle les enlaçait fortement. Sasuke sourit gêner et agrippa la main de Sakura avant de partir vers la forêt. Naruto à peine sortit vit Sasuke partit en direction de la forêt, il allait crier de les attendre quand Hinata lui susurra à l'oreille de les laisser un peu ensembles. Le silence régnait entre les deux silhouettes main dans la main qui se dessinaient lentement dans le noir. Sasuke serra encore plus fortement la main de Sakura, ce qui la fit arrêter.**

_Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me briser la main, _rit-elle_  
_Gomen  
_...Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai pas fait le bon choix à l'hôpital et je le regrette vraiment, je t'ai fait souffrir et...

**Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres chaudes et douces de Sasuke se soudèrent aux siennes dans un baisé à la fois tendre et sauvage, leurs langues s'entremêlaient, se frôlaient puis s'éloignaient à chaque baisé. Sasuke lâcha sa bouche pour aller noyer de baisé le cou de la rose, lui faisant de la sorte échappé un soupir de ses lèvres.**

_Sasuke...  
_Je sais, Saï me l'a dit... _murmura-t-il avant de reprendre leurs baisés_

**Quelque minute après Sasuke et Sakura rejoignirent la voiture, Sasuke ouvrit la portière à Sakura qui lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de s'installer confortablement sur le siège. En arrivant devant chez Sasuke, Sakura lui retint la main et plongea son regard émeraude dans son regard onyx. Il l'enlaça et lui murmura ce qu'elle désirait entendre. Il la fit monter dans sa chambre, lui enleva son chandail en percement son buste de baisé fiévreux, ses mains habilles et douces parcouraient ses formes et s'empressaient de lui enlever ses vêtement qu'il trouvait très embêtants. Sakura, elle, tremblait sous ses caresses, de son côté elle lui caressait la nuque tout en descendant le long de son dos. Ils étaient maintenant couchés dans le lit l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant et en se caressant, ils passèrent une nuit mouvementée et très plaisante puis à l'aube ils s'endormirent ensembles en tant que couple. Dans l'après-midi, Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle observa l'homme de ses rêves dormir en lui caressant la joue. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi belle après une nuit aussi épuisante ? Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de l'enlacer.**

_Tu sais quoi Sasuke ?  
_Hnnn...non.  
_Saï aura fait quelque chose de bien ! _dit-elle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux_  
_Hn? _demanda-t-il pas convaincu_  
_Il t'aura dit que j'étais amoureuse de toi! _sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement à la commissure de ses lèvres _

~~~~~~~~

**Épilogue**  
**3 ans et demi plus tard**

**Ino et Kiba sont partis vivre en Amérique, enfin aux dernières nouvelles ils y étaient, ils désiraient voir le monde. Naruto et Hinata on un fils de 2 ans et demi, du nom de Minato en l'honneur du défunt père de Naruto. Shikamaru et Temari se sont séparés trois fois, se sont mariés, divorcés et aujourd'hui, étrangement, ils forment le couple le plus amoureux du pays. Neji et Tenten sont amants...même si au fond tout le monde sais qu'il y a plus entre eux. Quant à Sakura et Sasuke, ils vivent le parfait amour, ils sont heureux comme personne. La rose et le ténébreux sont fiancés depuis maintenant un an, après deux fausses couche Sakura annoncera ce soir à Sasuke qu'elle est enceinte de deux mois. Ce soir là, lui, espérait réussir à la convaincre de se marier!**

**Pour Saï, Akina, Kazuki et la mère de Sakura, ils sont dans des endroits différents et ils renièrent tous Sakura. Saï étant en prison pour complicité de meurtre sur son père et son frère aîné, sa mère étant emprisonnée à vie pour le meurtre par empoisonnement de son mari n'ont plus rien, ce qui fait de Sasuke le plus riche homme du Japon avec son frère Itachi. Kazuki et sa femme sont partis en « ****_Vacances prolongé _****» dans les Îles Caïmans, laissant la majorité de leurs bien à Haya, la grand-mère de Sakura.**

**Là où l'histoire fini, leurs vies commencent !**


End file.
